


His real name

by BennyBun



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Character Death, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Romance, Masturbation in Shower, Mental Breakdown, Past Lives, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennyBun/pseuds/BennyBun
Summary: A late night call, a worried mother, fear, doubts and unrequited love. But it's really so complicated? Sometimes you just need a push in the right direction.





	1. A late night call

Judy Hopps loves her family.

Ever since she moved to Zootopia in order to pursue her dreams she missed them a lot.

True, being part of such a huge family of more than 275 brothers and sisters could be a little chaotic and with zero personal space or privacy, but when night comes and you find yourself alone in a little apartment no bigger than a shoe box with just a bunch of little bunny plushies, things can get a little difficult and even the silence can be too loud.

She especially misses her mother more than anything.

Bonnie Hopps a small hurricane and a great mammal, so many children but so much love to give to each and any of them, Judy always wondered how on Hearth she could remember more than 275 names, birthdays, first teeth, favorite dishes, colors, illnesses and of recently wedding anniversary and grandchildren's litters.

But as unbelievable as it may be, she does, and she possesses the sixth sense of every mother, always there when needed, to take care, to reassure, to advice or just to give one of her magical love filled hugs. 

Yes Judy Hopps, despite her age, needs her mother like air, but sometimes she wishes she doesn't and this evening was one of those because the worst thing in the world that a mother could do was asking of your romantic life when you have no romantic life at all, but when your mother decides that enough is enough and tried to play matchmaker is even worse!!!

“Mum please I don't have time for that now” said Judy for the umpteenth time with a slightly annoyed look

“But Judy I'm not asking you to marry him right now” replied the overly eager rabbit “All I'm asking is to give him a chance, go out with him and see how it goes”

“Mum really I'm not interested, can we just pretend that you didn't ask me anything?” 

Bonnie didn't reply at first seemingly lost in thought but after a second she said with a new determination in her voice “No, not this time, the truth is bun bun I'm worried about you”

Judy felt her annoyance fade immediately at her mother's words “Worried about me? How so?”

The older rabbit sighed avoiding eyes contact with her daughter, a clear sign that what she was about to say was very serious and heartfelt, Judy braced herself for the blow because she has a feeling that she was slowly losing her battle and when her mother's eyes were on hers again the feeling became certainty.

“You are alone Judy, that's why, I don't want to see you lonely and with no one in your life.”

“Mum I appreciate the concern but I'm not alone I ha-“

“You are alone now”

“Mum it's 10.30 pm of course I'm alone now, besides I-“

“Bun Bun just answer me ok? what do you do in your free time?”

Uh? what kind of question was that? “Usually I hang out with Nick here or in his apartment, we cook something or we just order in and we watch some movies. Sometimes we go for dinner and a movie, some other times we-“

“You are always with him? don't you have other friends you hang out with?”

“Well no, not really, why did you ask?”

“What about your coworkers?” 

“What about them? I see them every day at work but that's it, they are my friends too you know.”

“But still the only one you spend your time with is Nick, am I wrong?”

“Mum listen, now I am worried, what are you trying to accomplish here? Nick is my best friend and is a great guy even if he's a fox. You said you were over that now.” Said the now more than annoyed bunny

Ok no more beating around the bush it's time to be blunt thought Bonnie “No sweetie you got it wrong, Nicholas is a really dear boy, fox or not, and I'm happy you are so close both on work and outside he's not the issue here” reassured her mother

Judy visibly relaxes hearing the praise to her friend but she knows that there was something else in store for her “Then what is it?”

“What happens when he finally finds himself a cute vixen and decided to settle down? what will you do?”

Despite being one of the strongest officer in Zootopia Judy wasn't ready for the dull pain in her chest at those words, Nick? settle down with a vixen? Nicholas Wilde the same green eyed fox that every morning greets her with a cup of carrot coffee and a lopsided grin on his muzzle? no, not possible but...what if it was?

“Mum It doesn't matter, we can still be friends you know?” she said showing her best poker face.

“You will certainly be, but he won't always be with you and I'm not sure that his future girlfriend will approve of a close relationship like yours. He will slowly take his distance Judy you will spent less and less time together, he will always be your friend sweetie but he will choose her over you. and believe me it will probably happen soon, female always had a soft spot for uniforms. How old is him 33?”

“34 in a couple of month.” The younger bunny replied

“A perfect age for starting a family for a fox, if he’s not interested in someone already. I know little of their mating habits but when they find the right one that’s it, they mate for life sweetheart, and then you will be really alone and it could be too late for you to have a family. You know bunnies, we don't like to wait too much in that kind of things and the available bucks your age are very few”

Judy didn't reply at that and sensing she was winning the argument she simply add, “Give it a chance Judy. Just this once that's all I ask. Please Sweet Bun.”

With an ever growing need to be alone Judy decided to cut it short “What’s his name again?” She asked with the most neutral voice she could muster

“Thomas Crops, he’s a very sweet guy, he’s three years older than you and he’s finishing his internship in pediatrics, he will be in Zootopia for preparing his degree thesis and he will stay there for some time, I see his mother every weeks in the market I can arrange something very quickly before he moves to the city”

Judy sighed not pleased at all but her mother seemed so happy to set her up so she find herself nodding once to the phone” okay mum I promise I’ll think about it, can you give me a couple of days? I need to clear my head first”

“You’ll think about it? Really? That’s good sweet bun that’s more than I’ve hoped for and I’m very happy to hear that, listen what about this? I see Tommy’s mother next Friday is Thursday afternoon enough time for you to decide?”

“That will be good Mum”

“Ok dearie I’ll let you sleep now I’ll call you back on Thursday, Sweet dream baby girl, I love you”

“Love you too Mum, Good night”, and she ended the call

She stared for some time to her phone showing a photo of Nick and her in one of their usual poses, Him with his smug grin and aviators on and one arm on her head and she with the smile she reserved for him alone both in their uniforms looking directly at the camera.

She sighed again, placed the phone back on her night stand plug in the charger and then she hopped (no pun intended) on her small bed.

Sadness enveloped her almost immediately like a warm blanked but it was much less welcome, Nick and a foreign vixen? 

Man that hurts.

She never elaborate her feelings towards him because she knows it was pointless, but now that she was so close to let him go she couldn’t avoid it, she wasn’t ready to tell out loud that she wishes for a very long time for him to be more than just her best friend but he never showed interest in her THAT way and she slowly give it up.

“Sweet cheese and crackers why life is so difficult? Get a grip girl you are a bunny he’s a fox, all that he will ever seen in you is a friend, a very close friend and nothing more, be happy with that.”

Time to face the truth he will never be attracted to a small dumb bunny like me.

She closed her eyes and prepared herself for a sleepless long night


	2. A new day

The alarm clock.

Maybe one of the most hated item in the world, but not for Judy.

The rude ring of the devious thing it usually meant for her a new day in her dream job, making the world a better place with the most awesome partner she could ever wish for in a beautiful city like Zootopia.

This morning though something was different for the first bunny cop in Precint 1, she woke up almost throwing the annoying piece of plastic out of the closed window, barely able to wash her teeth and wear her beloved uniform, she met with Nick in their usual spot thanked him as always for the Carrot coffee he bought just for her every day, forced herself to drink it all to avoid his usual comments about how she should just try real coffee and not that sort of surrogate, how can she even bear the foul smell of that blob anyway?  
They greeted Clawhouser whom was eating his usual dose of sugar and sweets, they sat in the same chair in the bullpen waiting for their assignment and, luckily, they got patrol in Tundratown luckily and not parking duty like she feared, because when things are already bad you have to be certain they could became worse.

Her mother's words from yesterday evening keep coming back in her head, no matter how much she tries to erase or ignore them, she simply couldn’t.

But the most absurd thing was that she was far more concerned about Nick and his future mate to be than her blind but not so blind date with an unknown buck she’s not interested in.

In a word her mind was a little mess right now, she was praying, whatever gods were willing to listen, that something will happen soon, nothing serious obviously, a robber, a burglar, anything, something…

“Hey Carrots”

 _Perfect, thank you so much_ “Yes Nick?”

“Are you okay? You seem a little off today”

Obviously he had to notice, why him of all people?? _Because he’s your best friend you stupid bunny_

“I’m fine just have a lot on my mind, that’s all”

“I see. Well Fluff it’s almost lunch break, what do you say if we get something to eat? My treat.” He said with his usual cheeky grin on his black lips

“Really?? Well better not lose the chance then, I’m in” she said punching him on his arm.

“Ouch that hurts officer, I take it back for police brutality!” he said massaging his arm with an overdramatic gesture

“Too late Wussy, now where to?” She said turning the engine

They decided to eat in a small café in the outskirt of Tundratown, a little cozy place suitable for both Preds and prey, she was surprised when Nick asks for a private table behind one of the many screen in the dining room but she didn’t say anything.

She tried to ignore the strange feelings that something was about to happen, and she didn’t like the sensation.

She wasn’t wrong, immediately after the food was served nick nervously call for her “Carrots?”

“Nick?” She said looking directly at him but what she saw wasn’t her usual carefree fox, in front of her right now was a very serious and determined mammal with the appearance of her friend and for the second time in less than 24 hours she knows that something big was just around the corner, something obviously not good.

“Carr –Judy-“ her real name , no nickname or other endearments, yep that means trouble, “I have to tell you something very important, well at least for me it is” he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his paw.

Food forgotten Judy was internally screaming _no, please I don’t want to hear it_ “I’m all ears “she said with a faked happy voice instead

Nick seemed to buy it because with a huge smile he continued “ I’ve finally found someone”

Boom and that’s the bomb, to say that she was shocked was an understatement but he was looking at her eagerly waiting for some sort of reaction and she shakes herself from her stunned stupor _Say something dumb bunny he’s your friend and he’s happy so be happy for him or at least try_

“Wow that’s …wonderful Nick, I didn’t know you were seeing someone” _You never asked you idiot_

“Well yes we foxes tend to be a little secretive in this kind of things we love our privacy when looking for a mate, but now I can come clean, it’s official we marked each other.”

Mate, how can a simple word make the heart stop beating.

Judy was speechless, her mother was right, it happened even sooner than expected but it didn’t hurt less. Nick, her fox was practically engaged, he was marked but she couldn’t detect any change in his scent

“Marked? Wow that’s really serious then, congratulations Nick” _keep up the act, keep up the act how much more till this torture ends?_

“It’s just a bite mark for now but yes we decided it was time, I’m turning 34 soon it’s time for me to get my head together, so yesterday it sort of happen but I didn’t regret it”

“Bite mark?” She said without thinking, knowing very well what it was.

Suddenly her carrot’s salad appeared to be the most interesting thing in the word

“It’s a predator thing, here I’ll show you” and he started to undo the first two buttons of his uniform bearing his neck for her to see.

There in the space where it met with his shoulder, barely visible there was a series of little furless wound, the dental impression of a fox or in this case of a vixen.

She couldn’t look away no matter how much she wished it, and it became even worse when Nick caressed it fondly with one of his clawed fingers, after a moment he button up again his shirt hiding his new status.

Judy lost what little appetite she had, the green and orange in her plate suddenly seemed very boring, but she tried to keep her smile for his sake.

Smiling back at her he began to eat, “She will move in with me today, I will help her with her stuff, hopefully it will take only a few days, I’m sorry but for some time we have to stop our movie nights and such, just for a while you know, enough to give her time to settle in my... in our house and then I will introduce you to her, she can’t wait to meet my best friend.”

“I can’t wait either and don’t worry for me take your time.”

“Now we have to find someone for you too so we can have double dates and movie night for four, it will be fun.”

“Yes, I gotta move on finding someone too I don’t want to be a third wheel “ _Stop it please make it stop, I can’t take it anymore._

“You’ll never be a third wheel, you know that right Judy? This doesn’t change anything between us, you will always be the second most important mammal in my life.”

Second, damn that hurts even more

“And Judy?” Nick said with his deep husky voice

“Mmm?” _Better not use my voice now_

“Maybe it’s a little premature to say that but, I want you to be the godmother of one of my future kits, I can’t think of no one more perfect than you to take care of my children. What I am now, what I’m going to have it’s all thanks to you. I’m glad I have met you.”

 _Don’t cry, don’t cry_ “Thanks Nick I’m wow…that’s a lot to take all in once I don’t know what to say…”

“Just say yes”. He said looking at his watch “Well it seems our lunch break is already over, time to get back on duty partner.” He grabs his wallet to pay the bill and was already halfway towards the cashier when he stops and turned to face her once more

“Judy, you know, this is probably my last chance to say it but, it’s too bad we aren’t the same species, if we had been maybe we could have given us a shot.” And with that he walked away.

How many times can a heart be broken before it decided that he can’t endure such pain? She stayed there in front of an untouched salad with her eyes closed trying desperately to keep her tears at bay, but she has no reason to be sad or crushed, no reason at all.

_It’s not my fault I am born a rabbit_

Suddenly the silence of the restaurant was broken by a loud and insistent ring and Judy opened her eyes.

She wasn’t at the restaurant but in her apartment and in bed a dream, it was only a dream, she touched her furry cheeks now wet with her tears and those were very real, just the thought of losing Nick was enough to make her cry, even in her dreams, but it felt so real and it hurts so much.

She looked at the calendar on the opposite wall, it was Tuesday, she only has two days left before her mother‘s call. She covered her eyes with her arms desperately finding for a solution to her dilemma but she ends up with nothing.

“Ok rabbit time to wake up and start a new day. if possible better than the one in my dream please”

She gets up and stretched herself a little before going to the windows to have a look at the new day ahead, it will be a beautiful day despite being in December.

“It’s almost Christmas, my first Christmas here in Zootopia” she said with little enthusiasm

She grabbed her bath items and run to the common bath for a quick shower, the best way to get rid of nasty thoughts and bitter realities.

“Today is a new day let’s make it worth.”


	3. Chapter 3

The shower really did wonders on the bunny’s mood.

She was never one to ponder too much over problems, she usually choosed to act instead, so, what if Nick’s supposed girlfriend will steal part of their time together? They’ll still have their partnership and the idea of a date for four wasn’t too bad either.

She simply came to the conclusion that whomever the lucky vixen would be, she will do everything in her power to became her friend and be sure to make her accept a bunny as part of her future boyfriend’s life.

As soon as the thought formed in her head she feels a lot better, bad dream forgotten, she looked herself in the mirror with a new determination, she gave herself a fist bump in the mirror and said “Ready to make the world a better place?”

Smiling she grabbed her keys and left for a new day, after all It’s not like she will lose Nick forever.

Just as she predicted it was a sunny yet cold December’s day, and, either due to the spirit of Christmas, just like Nick stated immediately after the meeting in the bullpen, or maybe to the cold weather, the crime level was so low that every officer in the Precint was assigned to foot patrol and…parking duty.

Nick for his part was quite surprised from the lack of complaints from his chipper little companion, but he said nothing and, aviators on, he follows her in the hard task of fighting the parking meters of the city.

“Okay Fluff, let’s start this, you will be the good cop and I’ll be the bad one, we’ll be invincible together”

She rolled her eyes but responded in kind to his dumb statement “Come on then, let’s make a bet.”

He lowered his sunglasses and with a mischievous twinkle in his green eyes asked “The usual?”

“You got it, the first to reach 200 ticket before noon will pay for coffee and lunch, you’re in Slick?”

“Bring it on Carrots, just get ready to eat my dust” he said while repositioning his aviators back on.

“We’ll see it. I never lost on that”.

“Who knows, I might surprise you this time” and leaning close to one of her ears he whispered “and if you lose I will be more than happy to lend you my shoulder to cry on”

She playfully swatted his muzzle away “You’d better win before saying such things, and just for the record I never cry fox!”

The easy job was the perfect opportunity to think about her mother’s proposal, should she accept it? It’s true that the eligible buck’s her age were rare but was it really necessary to have something like that planned for her? Does she look so desperate?

After a while she stopped her task to have a look around the city decorated for Christmas. It was so different from Bunny Burrow, while there were Christmas trees and such they pale in comparison to the ones in Zootopia. Small Frosties in various dimensions and styles were scattered in every corners, mistletoe garlands with red ribbons hung on every lamppost, and lights of every colors awaiting for the dark to be switched on. She almost squealed in delight when she hears the unmistakably music of live Christmas carols.

Feeling like a little child playing truant she decided on a harmless quick look, after all, so many people gathered in a small place it’s a clear invitation for pickpockets and as an officer is her duty to make sure to monitor the security of the citizens, isn’t it?

With a giggle she moves closer to the platform build just for the occasion, where ten wolves, dressed like Santa, were singing a very original version of Jingle bells interchanging howling and words into the melody. She had to admit that, despite the oddity, the result was pleasurable nevertheless.

When the first song ended she politely clapped the singers and happily looked around to gauge the other bystander’s reactions.

And she froze.

They were all couples.

To make things worse she quickly found out that she indeed was the only single mammal present.

On other circumstances she wouldn’t have minded but for some strange reasons this time she feels so out of place that she hurriedly turned around to resume her job, but destiny was decisively against her today because she found herself in front the huge window of the probably biggest wedding dresses’ shop in all Zootopia, and to live off the fat of the land all the dresses were bunny sized.

_How in the hell I missed that earlier?_

As if acting against her will her feet slowly take her nearer the glass and she couldn’t help but stare at the gowns exposed. Profusions of luscious silks and soft velvets, impalpable veils and tons of different laces in all shades of white. She was mesmerized, she never cares so much in fashion and dresses in favor of more comfortable ones but now she wasn’t so sure anymore.

_Will something like that fits me too?_

“What are you looking at Carrots?” Said Nick with his muzzle between her long ears. Embarrassment was an understatement for the way she feels in this moment _damn him and his timing._

“Hoho, irreprehensible Officer Hopps caught red handed skipping her job, tsk tsk shame on you Carrots, that puts you on Santa’s bad list.” He snickered and it got even louder when she closed her ears on his eyes blocking his visual.

“Well, while you were having fun, this indefatigable fox collected 211tickets, what about you oh great partner of mine?”

Still embarrassed she turns around and show him her ticket machine, it signed 199.

“Ah, you lost and it’s almost noon so I suggest to take a break and treat me to the lunch I rightfully earned.” He told her affectionately ruffling the fur on her head that earned him a punch on his arm too.

After a while they were seated in a warm little restaurant waiting for their lunch to be served when Nick asked” Carrots, seriously, what’s the matter?”

“Mmm? What do you mean Nick?”

“Carrots, you can fool everyone else but not me, something is troubling you, you hide it well but your ears and your nose gave you away.”

As if making a point her ears immediately dropped

“Want to talk about it? Because it had to be something important if it made you lose our ticket war.”

“It wasn’t a war Nick, just a silly little bet and yes, I have to admit I’m a little distracted today, but it’s not a big deal, I’m fine really.”

“I know you are tough Carrots but you know sometimes it’s good to talk to someone who can listen.”

She looked at him puzzled with an eyebrow raised

“Don’t make that face” he said in mock offence, “I can be reliable…if I want to. Don’t’ you trust me?”

_Yes and that’s the problem_ she thought oh well here it goes “I do trust you nick, it’s not even up for discussion, it’s just… it’s a delicate matter and I’m not used to be so helpless.”

“You may be many thing Carrots but certainly helpless is not one of those”, he assured “So spill the beans”.

“You promise not to make fun of me?”

“Scout honor” he said raising his right hand.

“Okay, it’s about guys, err…a specific guy in this case. You see, the most important goal in my life has always have been my career in police but, now that it’s a reality I kind of…I don’t know, it’s all so confused.”

“You sort of realized that being the best cop ever isn’t enough anymore?” He inquired carefully with a slightly surprised expression.

“Yes, yes something like that” she admitted quietly, glad that he grasped the concept without much explanation.

He reflects for a little bit and then shrugged “It seems pretty normal to me, why are you freaking out Carrots?”

She crossed her arms on the table and placed her head on top of them, “Honestly? I don’t have a clue”, she said with a sigh, “and it’s a strange feeling, I’m a maniac for control and this is so, so frustrating, I don’t want things to change, but what if I wake up one morning suddenly realizing that I committed a mistake and it’s too late to fix it?” She said hiding her face in the crook of her arms muffling the last part.

But Nick heard it and he reached out with one of his paw to caress her arm just like she did to him many months ago, when he spoke again his voice was thick with emotions, “You can’t always have full control of everything, sometimes you just have to jump without thinking of the consequences.” all the while his paw follows the entire length of her arm until it found her smaller one, immediately enveloping her in his warm palm. “Let the control go for once carrots.” He whispered.

Judy raised her head and tried to make her point “But what if it didn’t work out? What if I ruined everything I have, what if”..but she was interrupted by a soft furry finger on her rosy lips, she tried to ignore the furious beating of her heart at the simple intimate contact, mentally scolding her traitor muscle.

Sure to have her undivided attention again, Nick continued “A very special rabbit, once, told me that changes starts with you, and then she urged me to try and change myself, which I did and it turned out the best decision in my life, I was afraid at first, full of useless What if’s but guess what? I did it anyway and now I’m here with you wearing a uniform. Sometimes changes aren’t so bad Carrots”, and he was smiling, not a grin not even a smirk it was a real genuine smile, and his eyes, god his eyes were a sea of emotions.

Damn they should be illegal!

She looked at him surprised by his words. He even credit her speech on his graduation’s day. She took the hand still on her lips in her paws and gently lowered it “Okay who are you and what did you do with my fox?”

He chuckled and as carefully as he can he freed his hand from her grasp and, the back of his finger that was previously on her lips started to tenderly caress her cheek.

She resisted the urge to leaning into the touch, suddenly realizing they were having a moment, _end it_ screamed her mind _live it_ said her heart instead. And the latter won, she give in to his warmness. _Let me_ _have just this time_ she thought closing her eyes to fully savor the feeling.

_What am I doing? This is wrong, he didn’t’ feel the same it’s just a friendly gesture of comfort because he thinks you are a pathetic little girl, way to go rabbit_ and she harshly backed away from his hand. 

He remained there dumbfounded with his now empty hand in the same position, and she all but ignored the nearness and the strange posture of his body.

The awkwardness was luckily interrupted by the cute waiter bringing their lunch, but neither of them dare to take the first bite, still overwhelmed to what had just occurred.

Judy was the first one to break the silence, “You really have a way with words you know that?”

“So I was told” he cleared his voice “ Carrots I was wond-“

“Okay you convinced me, I’ll do it. I’ll accept my mother’s proposal”

“Your mother’s proposal?”

“Yes! She called me yesterday evening and she offered me to set a blind date with one of her friend’s son, I was going to refuse but your words made me change my mind”

“So this was the guy you were talking about?”

“Yes, I wonder if I might call her now” she reasoned taking her phone from her utility belt “Naa I’m afraid that if she thinks I’m so interested she will starts immediately with wedding preparations. Better wait till tomorrow”

She happily began to munch her grilled vegetables “Thank you Nick for helping me with the decision, you are a great friend”

He responded with his usual smug expression “Glad to be of service Carrots”

Halfway to their meal Judy asked out of the blue “Nick, do you have someone you like?”

He looked at her with eyes wide as saucers “What?”

“I asked if you have someone you like”

“Why the sudden curiosity on my private life?”

“Just asking, because if things go well we could have a double date, I don’t want to be a third wheel you know.”

After a slight hesitation he answered bashfully “Are you asking me if I’m in love? Yes, yes l am”

“Love? Seriously?” she asked baffled.

“Yes”

“How can you be so sure?”

“She is the only one who can make my heart beat so fast that sometimes I think it can explode”

“Wow, that is so out of character of you” she said and if she ever had the slightly hope for him returning her feelings, it was shattered by his words. “Does she knows?”

“No, and I don’t think she feels the same so it’s pointless”

“Oh, I’m so sorry Nick” and she really was, especially when she saw the defeated expression on her best friend’s face. Thoughts of medieval torture started to form in her head for the impudent mysterious brat but she decided against them “Well guess what Nick? It’s her loss, every girl will be happy to have you as a boyfriend ”

“Every girl uh? I’ll keep that in mind, thanks for the praise Carrots”

“Anytime”

“And, Carrots?”

“Yes?”

“You will never be a third wheel to me”

“Aww that’s so-“

“you will be more like a training wheel since you are a half pint size” and he quickly have to duck in order to avoid a piece of broccoli thrown by the now super angered bunny in front of him.

After that, the day was pretty uneventful and when their shift was over they went back to the precint to leave their gears and, goodbye exchanged, they each went home separately.

Later that night Judy was relaxing on her bed listening to the radio and to the usual banter of her neighbors when her phone rang with Nick’s ringtone.

It was an unusual time for him to call but she answered almost immediately “Hey Nick what’s up?”

But it wasn’t Nick’s voice the one on the other line

“Hey lady cop” A very deep smoky voice said

“Finnik? Why are you calling me with Nick’s Phone?” Judy Said now very worried and on alert“ has something happened to him?”

“Yes Cottontail he’s in deep, deep problems, he needs help”


	4. Into the dark room

“Yes Cottontail he’s in deep, deep problems, he needs help”

As soon as those words reached her brain Judy’s whole body froze, her mind Just shut off, unable to form coherent thoughts anymore, she stayed there like a statue, the paw grasping her phone suddenly slack, Finnick’s words were ringing relentlessly in her ears, _Nick in trouble, trouble, he needs help._

“Cottontail you there? Did you hear me?”

With a jolt she regained control of her mind and body “Yes, yes I’m here I just…what’s happened to him? He was fine when I left him after our shift, he’s wounded?, do I need to call an ambulance or, or maybe…one of our colleagues at the Precint, I-“

“First of all you have to calm down ok? You won’t be of any benefit to him in this state, and second it’s not the kind of situation you want police or hospital involved if you understand what I mean.”

 _Oh man_ “I do”

“Good, now listen, I don’t want to talk about this on the phone so I’m on my way to pick you up, get ready in 5, dress comfy and warm, understood?” And without waiting for an answer he ruthlessly hung on

She remained like that for some time, her phone still on her ear, trying to absorb everything when she suddenly realized that she had only four minutes left out of five. With a new determination she hurriedly grabbed some clothes, put them on as quickly as she can and without thinking twice she rushed out her small apartment.

She was practically on autopilot, she walked down the stairs, traveled through the small hallway of the condo and opened the front door almost without realizing until she felt the sudden gush of ice-cold air on her face, it was like a balm for her troubled mind and it helped her regain her usual lucidity.

 _Nick, what did you get yourself into? What did you do to push your grumpy friend, that barely tolerate me, to ask for my help?_ She cupped her paws in front of her and blew on them in order to warm them up, _It must be something illegal if I can’t call for police or medical support, why Nick? You said you were clean, you sw_ _ore_ _your hustler’s days were over now._

She shook her head at that, refusing to believe even for a moment that he was back to that life. _No, it can’t be that, I trust you, it’s your past isn’t it? It still bothers you even if you left it all behind, well you aren’t alone anymore, hang in there Slick I’m coming._

“Come on Finnick move that old rusty jalopy” She yelled at the empty street

As if on cue, with a loud screech of brake, said jalopy was now in front of her with his small sullen driver who, without saying a word or even a simple greeting, was silently urging her to get in with a slight flick of his paw.

She didn’t’ hesitate, she quickly opened the passenger door, strapped in and off they go.

However, If she was expecting some explanation from the fennec fox, she was very disappointed when he gave none, not only that, but he stubbornly kept his eyes on the dark street refusing even to acknowledge her presence.

“Well?”

He looked at her with an annoyed expression “Well what?”

If she wasn’t so worried for her friend she would have laughed at the sheer contrast between his voice and his appearance but she regained immediately her resolve and almost yelled at him “Well what?! You call me in the middle of the night telling me that my partner is in deep trouble and he needs help, you then ordered me to get ready for you to pick me up and now you just stay there playing dumb? Do you have an idea of how worried I am? I don’t’ even know what to think, he’s wounded? he’s still alive or already dead? He’s been used as a punching ball from some thieves? Damn it fox say something or I’m not being responsible for my action.”

“Whoa, whoa calm down fluff you must not distract the driver”, he said raising one of his hand in mock surrender, “I was just trying to gauge your reaction that’s all.”

“Gauge my reaction? What does that even mean?” She angrily retorted

He just kept driving as it was nothing, still ignoring her questions, but this time, instead of his usual scowl, he was smiling, and worst of all it was a known smile, the one you have when you know something that the counterpart ignored.

That was the last drop for the angry rabbit but before she could act on her homicidal rage he decided to talk

“You finally admit that you care little rabbit.”

She was taken aback from the comment, “Of course I care. He’s my best friend but I still don’t understand what’s this all about and you’re not helping here.”

“Best friend uh? Well you are right on one thing carrots’ chewer, you don’t understand.”

“What??”

“Now shut your cute little mouth and listen ok? He’s in a safe place and he’s fine, for now, but it will not last long, point is I can’t do anything for him, you can though, that’s why you are here.”

“Wow, that was extremely clear, thank you very much” she said sarcastically.

He chuckled, “Sorry but that’s all you’ll get from me, this kind of things are difficult to explain and I’m not good with words, it’s better to show them directly, especially when I have to deal with extremely stubborn mammals.”

Judy mentally gave up in trying to understand the fox’s reasoning and mental stability, so she opted to remain in silence wondering how long till they finally reach whatever destination they were going to.

“You are like an open book you know? I’m not surprised we hustled you so easily back then.”

“Well to my credit I can say you were an adorable little elephant, baby toot toot”

“Touché, and I thought you were just a cute bunny with a dream too big for your sake, the classical naïve farm girl, imagine my surprise when I discovered that it wasn’t like that at all. If you ever decide to became a con just let me know I will be more than glad to be your mentor”

Wait was that a compliment? Well sort of…but still

He chuckled again “Yes it’s a compliment don’t dwell too much on it ok?”

She turned to face him astonished, did she said that out loud?

“No, lady cop you didn’t say anything nor do I have Esp, I spent all my life in reading mammals for my job that I’m a natural, some people are easier than other and you have no secrets for me.”

For unknown reason she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment and she quickly turned around towards the window “How much more?”

“Relax we’re almost there.” After a slight hesitation he continued “To tell the truth sometimes I really don’t understand why people tend to make life more difficult, they keep searching for the perfect opportunity and when it’s right in front of them they decided to ignore it for some stupid fears. Even when it’s clear like the sun that all those fears are unjustified and the feeling is mutual.”

He sighed

“He won’t even listen, and he’s continuously hurting himself, well this end tonight one way or the other. Get ready Hopps, we’re here.”

The brief monologue did nothing to reassure her mood if anything she felt even more on edge, the HE he was talking about was clearly Nick but the rest was quite messy in her opinion. She was in such a hurry that she even forgot to bring some sort of weapon. _Man what kind of cop I am?_

“Don’t worry it’s not a trap and I have no intention of hurting you. If something like that ever happens I think that he will skin me alive and then use my pelt for a muff.”

This elicit a little laugh from the gray bunny and Finnick glared at her with his best murdering expression “Hey I resent that laugh missy, just so you know my pelt is extremely soft, I could make a very classy piece of clothing.” And with that he opened his door and jumped out of the van.

Still smiling despite the strange situation she did the same and once in the open her cop’s instinct took over immediately. He drove to a very abandoned industrial area similar to the one she found Nick so many months ago under that bridge.

It was dark and grim, they were probably the first visitors in ages, but she didn’t detect any sound or strangeness. As creepy as it seems the place appeared to be innocuous.

“This way Fluff and watch your steps, the ground is full of metallic scraps but I assure you they are the scariest things you can find in here and Ouch-ok see? That’s was what I was talking about.”

Suddenly a faint light was pointed to his foot, Judy was using the torch app on her phone and checking for any possible injuries, “It’s just a scratch and you’re lucky the metal wasn’t rusty, but you’d better check with a doctor tomorrow I don’t think the dirt do wonders in this case.” That said she started to wrap the small appendage with her handkerchief using it as a gauze.

“There, all done, if you have some antiseptic inside I could do a better job later.”

“Don’t stress yourself over me fuzzy wuzzy, it may not seem but I’m an adult, I won’t cry over a little cut I’ve seen worse believe me. Now let’s get over with this foolishness, we have a job to do and a mammal to save. Follow me.”

There was a little pause and after a while he simply said “Thank you.”

“It was nothing” she minimized

“No, maybe for you it was nothing but for me, for my species, what you’ve done just a moment ago means a lot it’s no wonder that he...“ but he didn’t finish the line

“That he what?” She gently asked

“Never mind, you will see soon enough, let’s go and be careful, we’re out of handkerchief.”

She internally smiled, it was obvious he was embarrassed of the attention and he was masking it with rudeness, she decided to let it go and obediently she followed the fox, her worries for Nick came back with full force.

He led her to one of the smallest building and he opened the heavy door with a bit of effort for them to enter and once they did, they find themselves surrounded by total darkness. The only little source of light was Judy’s torch but even that has such a faint range that all they could see was a small portion of the floor, just enough not to stumble.

The doe, anyway, was so engrossed with the task of finding the red fox that she wasn’t interested in anything else, much less the decorations of a foreign warehouse. It could have been furnished by the most expensive internal designer for all that she cared, but she had to admit that, while she was expecting a foul smell of mold or at least stagnant air, the atmosphere was anything but, it was almost pleasurable.

The two animals walk side by side sharing as much light as they could until they stopped in front of another door, “He’s here?”

He nodded “You’d better turn the light off now, he’s been in the dark for a lot of time and any little source of light will bother his eyes.”

She did as she was told and put her mobile in the back pocket of her jacket, he held the door open while she carefully stepped inside the darker room.

“Nick? Nick are you there? Are you ok? Don’t worry whatever it is we can fix... “

SLAM

 _What the hell?_ She turned around to the source of the noise but the door was closed, “Finnick? Open the door, Finnick?”

She frantically patted the wooden surface searching for a handle but there was nothing, she was trapped inside and the stupid fennec fox was nowhere to be seen

“Okay okay don’t panic, you are a cop remember? Take a breath and think, you trained six months for this kind of situations right? Now grab your phone and, wait where is it?” She emptied all her pockets but it was gone.

All of a sudden a screen on one of the walls came to life and she found herself surrounded by light, and for the first time since she entered in the building she was able to see something.

She cautiously approached the odd source of light and she noticed that it wasn’t a screen but some sort of window with a clear vision of the other room, now completely visible, in the middle of which stood a very proud Fennec fox with his arms crossed behind his back.

“Hopps I know you can hear me, and I want to apologize because I hustled you again. Nick is not here…yet, and before he arrives we have to talk. Well at least I have to talk because the room you are in is completely soundproof and just so you know the door had a thickness twice the normal and a heart of steel so it’s basically indestructible. I’m not sure that even a plastic explosive can do the trick. So don’t’ even bother to dislocate your shoulder on that.”

“This is an old place we used for some of our less legal activities in the past, for your sake I won’t get into details.” He gestured with one finger to the window they were both looking at “This is a one way mirror, like the one you cops use for your interrogations, you know how it works so I leave it at that, I’m afraid the heater is broken so you might get a little cold in there, you can find a blanket and a big thermos filled with hot carrot tea on a small table, I have no idea how long it will take, so I suggest you to use both items.”

With a flourish worthy of a magician he produced out of nowhere her phone,” I took your phone from your pocket and I’m confiscating it for the time being, I learned this trick when I was five so don’t blame yourself if you haven’t realized it.” And with practiced skill her phone disappeared once more.

“Now I must go retrieve that stupid fox of yours, I have the only key so you will be safe, I will be back shortly, make yourself at home and try not to miss me too much!”

He turned around and he only added “If this goes as planned I promise you that once is all over I will let you take your revenge on me in any way you seem fit.” And he was out of the door without another word.

Judy was speechless, trapped in a small room by a clever fox, with some sort of plans for her. How can she have been so foolish? Best cop ever my ass!! Tricked like a rookie. Just the thought of that was enough to make her nose twitch and her little foot thumping like crazy.

“Finnick you little mutt, you will pay for that was it the last thing that I do, just wait and see”

Out of sheer willpower she forced her nose and limb to stop.

“Damn he was right, it’s freezing in here” she said vigorously rubbing her arms, she noticed the blanket and angrily she wrapped it against her body and over her head and ears, luckily it was designed for a bigger mammal and she was able to cover herself adequately. She was surprised when she discovered that It was very soft and clean and she felt immediately a lot warmer, she then grabbed the thermos and sat on an old stool exactly in the center of her “prison” and she resigned herself to a long wait.

On her high position, she had now a perfect view of the other side, she noticed it was quite empty except for the bare necessities, a worn out couch, some mismatched chairs and some sort of cocktail cabinet so big that it takes up a whole wall.

She uncorked the thermos, poured a generous dose of the steaming beverage in the lid and brought it to her lips savoring the sweet brew.

As she sipped it slowly she wondered idly which kind of business had taken place in there when the door opened and two well known mammals made their appearance, she gasped and she almost dropped both the thermos and the cup when she notices the state Nick was in.

He was slumped over the smaller fox’s shoulder with a half empty bottle of beer in his other paw, and by the way he was dragging himself or rather by the way he was being dragged it wasn’t just his first beer of the night _He’s drunk?_

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiin you are such a gooooooood fiend you know it???”

“Yes, yes and you stink like a distillery you know it? How many did you drink this time?”

“Maybe a couple…of dozen! Lost count on 15.”

“You’re killing yourself or at least your liver if he didn’t commit suicide already, and this” he took the bottle away “is mine now”

“Awww no give it back, it’s my sweet solace.”

“No way, now sit” and he unceremoniously flopped him on the couch.

He lightly bounced on the cushions but didn’t complain, he just rested his head on the upper edge of the sofa and sadly stared at the ceiling.

Meanwhile the lighter fox was busy rummaging in the cabinet bringing our various bottles of different sizes and colors and placing them on the counter next to a cocktail shaker.

“Ok spit it out. What happened this time? What did she do?”

The former hustler smiled but it was a sad one, he placed his elbows on his thighs and he hunched over, head down and ears flat he appeared to be in a deep misery.

Judy on the other side was in no better shape _She? He’s like that because of a girl? Wait is the one he was talking about this morning? Oh Nick why? Is that stupid girl so important to you? You can do better than her._

“Yes, Fin it’s her, it’s always for her, and she didn’t do anything wrong, it’s not her fault, it never has been. I’m the wrong one, if only I wasn’t born a fox.”

“Well flash news for you, you ARE a fox and there’s nothing you can do about it. Now, care to tell me why you drowned your blood cell in beer?”

He raised his head and opened his glossy green eyes looking straight in front of him “She’s getting married Fin, Carrots…my Carrots will be a beautiful bride soon, too bad I will not be her groom.”

_Wait, what???_

 


	5. Confessions

“She’s getting married? Are we talking about your little bunny cop? The workaholic spitfire that conned you almost a year ago?”

“Yes Fin, that’s Carrots for you”, he smiled but there wasn’t any joy in it “My Carrots”

The sand colored fox flashed a nasty look at the mirror, but with the smoothness of a real actor he was quick to recover “I didn’t know she was dating someone, oh well I believe congratulations are in order then, I’ll have to remember that next the time I see her.”

His only answer was a humorless chuckle.

It was clear that Nick wasn’t going to say anything more but the clever little fox knew how to get to people and made them do what he wanted, and now he needs to urge his stubborn friend to talk and open his heart. He internally smiled, this was far too easy for him.

He opened the cocktail shaker and started to slowly pour inside the content of some of the bottles he picked out of the cabinets moments earlier, “Mmhm it was time she gets her head together, but why are you so upset? Did she asked you to be one of her bridesmaids? I can already picture you in a frilly pink dress while you’re holding up her bouquet.”

He glanced at the still hunched fox on the couch, he didn’t react.

“Guess what? I don’t want to be in your shoes now, she will probably ask your opinion on every detail of the wedding, flowers, tablecloth, silverware, imagine the scene, Oh Nick do you think my future husband will like mint green or light green? “He said in a high pitched tone trying to reproduce a rather bad version of a female’s voice.

“She will probably force you to help her choosing her wedding gown too Oh Nick do you think it’s too tight? Doesn’t it show too much of my cleavage? Isn’t this one lovely? It leaves all my back fur uncovered. With or without veil?”

Another look and this time he could see that his words were affecting the disheveled fox cop, his arms were trembling with the effort to stay in control and his claws gripped his pants so hard he was sure they were irremediably ripped by now.

He smirked, almost there, just a little bit more.

“You’d better get used to a new partner pal, we are talking about rabbits so it’s possible she will ask for a maternity leave very soon, you will be Uncle fox Nick.”

“Stop it.” Nick growled

“I’ve never seen a newborn rabbit, make sure to take a lot of pictures, if you are lucky maybe she will let you place your paw on her swollen belly so you can feel the little kicks.”

“Fin, stop it”

“I’m sure she will name one of her babies after you, Nicholas Whaterver-Hopps, it has a good sound don’t you think?”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP” Nick cried standing from the couch and turning towards the Fennec Fox

He stayed there facing this former partner in crime snarling and trembling with rage, every bit of the binge gone for the moment, when he finally spoke his voice was barely recognizable.

“Cut it out…. I don’t want to hear it…I can’t!!”

Was this feral fox his usually calm and collected friend?, he thought. This time he got it really bad, probably the worst since he met the farmer girl, he almost felt sorry for him but, now that he started this, there’s no turning back.

He emptied the content of the last bottle in the shaker and closed it, then with expert moves he began to move it back and forth mixing all the ingredients in a mysterious beverage. He took his time, giving the other occupant of the room time to calm down.

“S-sorry I didn’t mean to lash out like that.” He said covering his eyes with his paws.

Finnick just shrugged it off, “So, care to tell me what happened?”

He sighed defeated, “She’s not dating, not yet, but it’s just a matter of time.”

With an eyebrow raised the fennec fox silently encouraged him to keep talking

“We-” he said, his voice no more than a whisper, he cleared his throat and tired again “We were on our lunch break and she was antsy all morning, so I asked her why and she simply told me she was thinking about a guy. I’m the only one she hangs out with so I thought, hoped, she was talking about me”

His carefully build walls shattered at once and he put it all down the table.

“She’s one of the strongest mammals I know but she’s so young, she never seemed to be interested in anything else beyond her dream job. When I first realized my feelings for her were far deeper than just a simple partner and friend at first I freaked out.”

“I mean, which kind of friend endure six months of torture just to work side by side to the only mammal that showed him an ounce of respect in years, wakes up ridiculously early just to be the first to greet her in the morning and then walk for a couple of miles and be content to simply be with her?”

“But after a while I came to terms that I liked feeling that way, liked it a lot, I never felt so strongly for anyone in my life, she’s special, my little special Carrots.”

“I tried to be a better me, for her, she changed my life, and since a very long time I dreamed again, dreamed that the world could be a better place for me too.”

“But it doesn’t matter how much of a respectable mammal I became, you can’t erase the past, and she deserved a lot more that what I can offer, I’m an ex con-artist, and she’s…she’s do damn perfect.”

“So I decided to keep it all for myself, I was certain to be satisfied to have her in my life and be her best friend. But I was wrong.”

He was so engrossed in his monologue  that  he didn’t noticed the smug expression on his friend’s face.  _Got you; now don’t stop. Take it all out._

Paws clenched into fists he continued “Her mother arranged a blind date and she decided to agree to it. She had no intention to do so until I had to open my mouth blabbering bullshit of how changes are good. Ha! I practically told the girl I care most in the world to go out with another male. “

“Isn’t it a little premature then, saying she’s getting married”? the smaller fox said adding to the strange drink a red colored powder

“I caught her ogling some wedding dresses today.”

“That doesn’t explain any-“

“She told me she feels something is missing in her life and she’s confused because she can’t figure it out. She’s ready Fin, she accomplished her dream and now she wants a family, point is she isn’t aware of it. I have to admit Mrs Hopps’ timing was incredible.”

“Nick”

He took a long and shaky breath “That’s a perfect match rabbit and rabbit there’s no way she wouldn’t fall for the random buck, but I’m not ready to let her go Fin, Just the thought of her in someone else’s arms is unbearable.

“The worst part is that I’ll lose her without having ever had the chance to really show how much she means to me.”

“Well that’s cheesy, she’s not the only female in the world you know?”

“It’s useless.”

“Useless? What does that even mean? Have you tried to approach a vixen lately? Maybe all you need is just a good night of fun, you know? Wine, dine and then…!” He made a rather obscene gesture with his paws.

“I’ve tried, believe me, but every single time I did it, I just left with my tail between my legs, literally, I’ve told you...it’s useless.”

“Now, that’s not the Nick I know, as far as I remember you were always with a different female for each day of the week, don’t tell me that being a police officer has turned you into a wimp?”

“Are you talking about my long list of one night stands with nameless vixens? The same vixens that, once I got what I wanted, I left in random hotel’s rooms without even saying goodbye or leaving my phone number? Well maybe this might surprise you but I find it extremely repulsive now.”

“Hey just wait a minute, don’t tell me that you haven’t slept with anyone since you met the grey bunny.” This time it wasn’t an act, the smaller fox was genuinely surprised, he knew his friend cared about Hopps but this was something else entirely, and for a fox it could be dangerous.

Nick’s only response was a sad smile “She’s the one Fin.”

“WHAT!!!??? You can’t be serious Nick, I know you like her but-“

“No Fin, it’s more than that. If it’s not her it’s not even worth it.”

“Nick let’s be serious here, do you know what the expression ‘She’s the one’ means for our kind? It’s not something to be taken lightly, if it’s a joke it’s not even remotely funny!”

Nick just nodded “No, you’re right, it’s not funny, but it’s too late, I can’t help it, I should be happy for her instead here I am, barely able to keep it together and drinking my pains away, God I’m just a pathetic idiot.” He said crossing his arms on his chest and closing his eyes.

“I love her”

_Well done Nick, you did it. Well Hopps did your big ears catch it?_

“I’m an idiot”, he repeated “I am from the very first moment I saw her, I told her my real name.”

The small fox was now sitting on the counter eye level with the taller one, “Yes, I remember it. She get to you from the beginning uh?”

“My real name, Fin, and now, look at me now, a fox hopelessly in love with a bunny, a dumb, sweet, crazy and wonderful bunny.”

“You should tell her, she had the right to know how you feel, I told you countless times, now more than ever if she’s the real deal.”

“What can I tell her? She doesn’t feel the same. She can’t.”

“How did you know that? Have you ever had an honest talk with her? Aside from your usual bickers and teasing? Did you say her something without joking about it?”

He didn’t answer but his flat ears spoke volumes.

“You never did that, so how do you expect she can guess how you feel for her?”

The red colored fox rubbed his tired eyes and with a sad smile said:

“So what did you expect me to do? Grab her shoulders and kiss her out of the blue?”

Finnick grinned “It’s a start.”

“And assuming that I will survive and she didn’t send me on the moon with one of her famous powerful kicks, I could tell her: ‘Carrots I fell in love with you the day I tricked you to buy me a jumbo pop. I told you my name was Nicholas Wilde, something I never shared with anyone, so just imagine how important you were to me even then.”

The small mammal flashed a look to the mirror with a very satisfied smirk, he didn’t expect this turn of events but he must admit this was going even better than he imagined, he only hoped that the unaware russet fox will continue his impromptu confession.

And he did, slowly moving towards the glass with the typical grace of his kind, “I’ll tell her: you can’t date anyone else but me, I don’t want to smell other males’ scents on you but mine, I won’t let anyone touch your fur”

He was right in front of the mirror now, looking at his reflection, eyes green like a forest during a storm with slit pupils, long and dangerous teeth now exposed in a feral growl, he placed his paws with long claws completely unsheathed on the cold surface.

“You’re mine Judy it’s time you know that, no one will have you.” He slowly slid his claws down the length of the screen leaving behind eight long jagged marks.

“No one but me” he whispered closing his eyes resting his forehead between his paws “I love you Judy”

Suddenly the adrenaline left his body and the great amount of alcohol in his system took control of the miserable mass that was now Nick Wilde, his shaky legs, no more able to support him, just gave in but Luckyly for him, Finnick was by his side in a flash preventing a nasty tumble on the floor, “Come on lover boy, lay on the couch It’s time for you to go to la la land.”

They slowly and unsteady made their brief way towards the couch and once again the bigger mammal found himself laying down, but this time he had no force left to say or do something else, and it was with a great amount of willpower that he mumbled his next words “She’s a virgin Fin.”

The small hustler almost dropped the glass he was holding, “What did you just say??” He asked with eyes wide-open.

“She’s a virgin, she had it written all over her face whenever I make a dirty joke, she tried to hide it but I can see through her”

_Darn this is not good, please don’t ruin everything now._

“I want to be the one to teach her everything and make her mine, caressing and licking every part of her until she moans with pleasure, I will take her slowly and gently, thrusting inside her ‘till she cried in ecstasy”

He started to unbuckling his belt and fumbling with the zipper of his trousers “I can show her we are compatible...that I can be anything she wants...we’ll be great together inside and outside a bed” his words were hardly comprehensible now, but he went on “I want to push my knot inside her and make her my life mate...sink my teeth in her shoulder for all the world to see that she’s taken” His paw found his way in his boxer and he released a sigh of pleasure when he touched himself “Judy” he moaned. “Judy...Please... be mine”

“Ok ok enough of that, here drink this” he said handing him out a tall glass with the strange cocktail he just put together.

“Since when did you become a nun Fin??” But did as he was told and drank the red potion in one quick gulp.

“Since I’m too sober to see you jerking off, now quit it and try to sleep or you won’t be able to see your bunny tomorrow.”

“My bunny, it has a good sound …don’t…you think...my... friend?” And with that he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

“It has pal, it has!” Finnick answers even if he wasn’t able to hear him anymore, he unfolded a fresh blanket and covered the trembling form of his friend with it.

“You’re still wearing that muzzle and I really hope we can take it finally off, but neither you nor I can do it”

He then turned towards the scratched glass. It was time to let the bunny out.


	6. Through the looking glass

Inside the dark, cold room Judy was fuming.

_She? He’s like that because of a girl? Wait is the one he was talking about this morning? Oh Nick why? Is that stupid girl so important to you? You can do better than her._

It felt so unreal, sitting on a hard wooden stool, wrapped in a huge blanket and locked in an abandoned building watching your best friend pining and hit the bottle for another female, someone that apparently didn’t deserve him.

Not at all!

Icing on the cake Finnick continued to mercilessly rile him up, for whatever reason she didn’t know, but it was pretty obvious that the russet fox wasn’t exactly enjoying himself.

Speaking of which, what the hell had in mind that damned Little hustler when he planned all of this? How can she be of any help to him? Did he expect her to kidnap the little pompous brat? Torture her? Dye her fur electric blue and pass her off as the new Zpd’s mascotte?

“Spoiled brat, you’re lucky I don’t know who you are or where you live, or else I will make you regret you were even born.” She said angrily _I bet she’s a very beautiful Vixen, but she must be brainless. If I were her…but_ she couldn’t finish the sentence, not even in her mind.

Eventually the fennec fox’s efforts bore fruit and Nick’s angered voice roared in the deafening silence of the place, ears flat on his skull, paws clenched into fists, tail menacingly swishing back and forth, she couldn’t see his face but she was fairly sure his emerald eyes were sending daggers all around the poorly furnished chamber.

When he spoke it wasn’t the usual smooth velvety tone she was used to, and secretly loved, rather a low feral growl that made her shiver.

Unable to see him like that, she turned away from the mirror, slowly wrapping her blanket more tightly around herself, as if the thin fabric could protect her from everything, “Who is Nick? Who did this to you?” she sighed her pain reflecting his

“She’s getting married Fin, Carrots…my Carrots will be a beautiful bride soon, too bad I will not be her groom.” She heard him saying resigned.

_Wait What?_ She hastily turned around with eyes wide like saucers

_What did he just say? Bride? Groom? MY CARROTS?_ She thought dumbfounded.

With a considerable effort she tried to ignore the little somersault of her heart and the involuntary spark of hope in her chest but in vain; for the second time in less than 24 hours she lost control over the treacherous pulsating mass in her ribcage already sending her blood to her ears and nose.

Suddenly the room wasn’t so cold anymore.

_Calm down rabbit, let’s be rational here, he’s drunk, and he’s just blabbering nonsense,_ she reasoned clutching the small cup still in her paws and looking at its warm content.

_Yes, yes that’s what it is, nothing more than drunk banter. T_ _hat’s all, no need to_ _build_ _[things up in](http://context.reverso.net/traduzione/inglese-italiano/things+up+in)_ _your head_ _you moron_ she concluded doing her best to ignore the abrupt pang of disappointment.

She took a sip of her tea in order to find a little relief from the dull ache in her chest but it was short lived as Nick resumed his earnest speech leaving no doubts who he’s talking about

“I’m the only one she hangs out with so I thought, hoped, she was talking about me”

“I never felt so strongly for anyone in my life, she’s special, my little special Carrots”

“I’m an ex con-artist and she’s… She’s so damn perfect”

“I was certain to be satisfied to have her in my life and be her best friend. But I was wrong”

“I practically told the girl I care most in the world to go out with another male”

_Hang on, he’s really talking about me?_ no way, it wasn’t possible, it couldn’t be, but a quick glance at the other occupant of the room and the satisfied expression on his face was enough to let the truth sink and, like a puzzle, everything clicked into place, the false request of help, her “abduction” the imprisonment, and last well...this!

Finnick knew, he knew it all along and in his roundabout way he decided to do something by the only means he could, by pulling a scam, well technically two but…

Little by little she came to terms with the reality of the situation, Nick, her handsome clever and adorable fox had feelings for her, HER, Judy Hopps, a bunny, and judging by what he said so far, he had for quite some time.

For the first time since she was locked in, she was glad to be in total pitch darkness because she was quite sure that she was so red she was probably glowing at this point but still, a small shy smile was slowly peeping on her lips

But as soon as it appeared it was gone, the warm sensation she felt knowing she was his someone special vanished like a bubble, because that only means that SHE was the culprit for his pain, SHE was the brainless spoiled brat that broke his heart, SHE should be the one to have her fur dyed.

Her ears, out of her own volition, lost their battle with gravity and were now flat against her back, and her paws seemed to have forgotten how to work because both the blanket and the lid were dangerously close to slip away from her hold. She looked at him once more but again she lowered her gaze to the ground in a mix of shame and guilt. _Way to go Hopps, you hurt him again. Just how many times you have to make the same mistakes before you learn you stupid doe? Twice in_ _two_ _year_ _s_ _now, this must be a record_ she thought angrily

The two foxes resumed their conversation but she was too busy wallowing in self-pity to fully grasp the exact words, she caught snippets of Nick’s past love life and the strange reaction Finnick had to something that sounded just an endearment but apparently was much more than that.

Then with a voice full of desperation, passion, and fondness he quietly admitted “I love her”.

Judy’s whole body and mind went numb, blanket and thermos fell to the ground and the sweet scent of carrot tea filled the small space.

Never had her heart beaten so fast, not even during the months in police academy or the strong workout she endured since she decided she wanted to be an officer of the law, she can feel the blood run at incredible speed across her trembling limbs, fast, too fast, it wasn’t good.

She mentally quoted her old biology book ‘If the blood pressure in rabbit’s systems stay too high for a very long period of time it might cause serious damage and in the worst case scenario it could even lead to cardiac arrests. The main cause is usually a high level of stress or a sudden and strongly emotional experience ’.

Could this fall under the category of ‘strongly emotional experience?’

She always believed it was just an exaggeration written just to keep little cute bunny safe and in place, but now she had to change her mind because she was quite certain she was going to have a coronary.

She tried to control her breaths to steady her raging heartbeat, but it was like fighting a battle. Nothing seemed to work, if anything it was getting worse because her best friend, boosted by an ever so proud Finnick, was now talking to an imaginary Judy, professing his love and enumerating the various reason she shouldn't date another male .

And when Nick begun to slowly walk towards her she knows that the battle was lost.

She didn't recall to have gotten up from the stool, or to have walked in front of the mirror facing him while he continued his ardent love confession, but here she was, paws on his and foreheads pressed together, close, so close, and still so far away, separated by a barrier of glass and insecurities.

His face a mask of rage and sorrow, his lethal fangs and claws exposed, and she realized how much of a bad actor he was when they tricked bellwether, the feral fox he performed then, had nothing to do with the real thing in front of her now.

She looked into his eyes, his mesmerizing pools of emerald she comes to adore, and they weren't the eyes of a drunk mammal, he was sober when he said she belongs to him and when, for the second time, he said that he loved her.

“Nick” she whispered tracing the full length of the scratches he left on the hard surface “ You're not the only stupid here. I love you too.”

While the other fox helped the shagged former hustler to lay on the couch she remained there, motionless, but when she thought she had finally managed to calm down, he started talking again and, even though slurred speech, she was able to deduce how deep his feelings for her really were, she reaches new levels of embarrassment when he explained in very detailed imagines how he will take her virginity and make her his and when he begun to masturbate she was fairly certain that steam was pouring out from her ears.

But as embarrassed as she was this time she didn't look away.

She wasn't aware of how long she stayed like that, probably just a handful of minutes, but it seemed like a lifetime when finally her captor decided to turn up.

“Cottontail you there?”

She slowly turned towards the closed door, still a bit dazed, and as firmly as she can she said “Should I answer that?”

“I'm gonna open the door but first I must warn you that I'm armed and I have any intention to fight for my life”

Judy almost smiled at his worried tone “Relax I'm not going to turn you into chopped meat” she answered, weakly crossing the brief distance towards the door carefully avoiding the puddle of spilled tea.

“Not so sure about it” he muttered and with a creak the heavy door opened and the darkness was replaced with warm light.

The pretty bunny had to stifle a laugh behind one of her paws when she saw his attire, he was wearing a sturdy looking baseball helmet and was wielding his trustworthy wooden bat as if ready to strike a home run.

“Nice outfit” she joked as she wobbly walked by finally leaving the cramped place, a well defined destination in mind.

And there, on the old faded couch, half covered by a soft blanket was Nick.

She looked at her dear friend, now peacefully asleep, and something stirred inside her, an overwhelming need to touch him as if to make sure it wasn't some sort of trick of her mind.

That everything she saw and heard was true.

She carefully kneeled down beside him admiring his features, he really was handsome, she always liked his shiny red fur and the sheer contrast where it blend with cream under his throat and down the rest of his body, well at least the part she can see over the shirts he usually wore.

Without thinking she shyly reached out for his muzzle but the stern voice of her captor stopped her.

“Don't touch him”

At his harsh tone she immediately retreated her paw.

“It will be a big fucking deal to get rid of your scent as it is”, he said pointing towards two big spray can of scent eraser on the counter , “Don't make things worse, I really have no idea how I can explain to him why he smells like you.

Judy took a look at the direction he was indicating and sighed “You really thought about it all”

“When you live on the street you have to, usually it will make the difference between eating or starving” he stated bluntly

She turned towards Nick once more wondering if it was the same for him in his old life but her musings were cut off when she feels a soft fabric on her shoulders.

“Geez girl you are shivering, pull it together, I hardly recognize you” he said, gently covering her with a coverlet “Go sit on that chair I will bring you something warm to drink”

She stood up but she didn't move, her purple eyes never leving the sleeping red fox on the couch.

“Don't worry he will be out till morning, the hodgepodge he drank will purge the alcohol from his system and tomorrow he will be as good as new, ready to make the world a better place.” He grinned.

Finally convinced she sat on the chair trying to be as silent as she can.

“No need to be so overcareful too Ladycop, not even a nuclear explosion will be able to wake him up right now”

“What did you make him drink?”

“That's classified information, all you need to know is that’s an old hustler recipe and all the ingredients were almost entirely legal.” He mocked fiddling with something behind the countertop.

“Almost?” but there was no real malice in her question

“What can I say? I'm still a scoundrel after all, here you are” he said offering the small bunny a big streaming mug which she took looking a bit suspicious.

“It's just chamomile tea. I can't take you home like this, you have to calm down first.”

“I'm fine I just... wasn't expecting something like that” she admitted, “I'm a little overwhelmed that's all”

“Yes speaking of which I didn't mean to show you THIS much of him.”

With slightly trembling hands she did as she was told and sip after sip it seemed to work, “I'm afraid I did a mess over there.”

“I'll fix it later, now I think we have something else to discuss young lady.”

“if that's about the arranged date I di...”

He raised a hand fending her arguments off. “That wasn't what I was going to say.”

Big purple eyes turn in his direction with a curious spark

“How much do you know about foxes' mating habits?”

The tea she was drinking went down the wrong pipe, “So much for being direct” she managed eventually between coughs

“Sorry” but he really wasn't “That's not my style, so how much?”

She turned the mug in her paws “Just what they teach in school.”

“Ha! I bet it's just a couple of line into a bigger picture am I right?

A nod “Yes, pretty much”

“Let me guess, something like 'Foxes mates for life and they had only one mate 'till the end of their days.' Did I hit the nail in the head?”

Another nod “Something like that”

“Can't say I'm surprised”, he huffed “Let me tell you this, powder puff, that's not even half of it. Now answer this, did you like what you saw tonight?” He said gesturing to the unconscious mammal nearby.

At his question her blush was back, if possible worse than ever, and when he noticed he swiftly rephrased “I meant his behavior, not what he hide under his belt”

Biting her lip and with a tremendous yearning to wipe that hateful grin of his face she simply said “It was different”

“Exactly”

Confusion was clearly written on her face because a moment later he face palmed “You didn't get it, did you? Oh man, well then, I think I have to start from the basic.” he nimbly jumped on the counter again and facing her he smiled “Consider this a payback for tricking you tonight” he said clapping his hands “Let's make a little lesson in sex-ed, chapter one Foxes”

Ears suddenly alive and pointing up she settled back on the chair “Mmm, ok I can see you are interested” he scratched his chin deep in thought “So can I skip the part with the bees and the flowers? I'm not really comfortable with that one”

A cute chuckle and another sip was all the encouragement he needed, “Mind if I smoke? I really need something to led off some tension”

“Go ahead”

He grabbed a cigarette from a pack in his pocket, lit it and took a very long drag, exhaling the smoke from his nose. He closed his eyes in pure pleasure.

“Much better, now where were we?” he crossed his legs, placing the arm of the hand currently holding the cancer stick on one thigh, “We foxes are naturally lone mammals, we don't like meddling with other people, in part due to our nature and in part for the usual preconception of our species. Same old story.”

“Yes we mate for life, so we are very picky towards the other sex, but when we find the right one it's done. There is no one else. We refer at this persons as 'The one'

He stopped observing the young bunny mouthing the words.

“So it wasn't a reference to Micetrix, was it?” she asked warily

“Great movie, but no, it wasn't, it would have been nice to have one of those blue pills though, so, basically tell that to another fox it means he's or she's the one you want to spend your life with, a chosen mate so to speak.”

“And if it's mutual it's only the beginning, it's a long and slow adventure in discovering one another, it's a very unique and special experience, but very few of us have the luck to try it.”

“And if it's not mutual?” She whispered

“If it's not, you had a clear example of what could happen this evening. It will subside eventually but it will never heal.”

He took another drag of his cigarette and in a puff of smoke he continued “ But this is not the case, am I right? You don't need to answer, as I already told you you have no secrets for me.”

“But even it you know that he feels the same this is not a some sappy rom-com with the easy happy ending, far from it, you can't profess your love to him first thing in the morning, he will never believe it. Remember: the keyword is slow, show him he's important for you, that you crave the closeness, don't answer his jokes and try to be serious, throw him a bone every now and then.”

“How do you understand if you're doing this right? When the times comes he will became a very touchy-feely mammal, there will be caresses, hugs, and don't forget the tail. Foxes' tails are very sensitive and no-one is allowed to touch them, except the one. But I don't want to spoil the surprise. You will see by yourself.” He winked

“Bites”

What?

You forgot to mention the bites, right?

“I haven't, fact is that love bites and scent marks will come later. When you'll fu-I mean when you'll get intimate, he will bite you showing his affection and to mark you as his. Since we are on the subject you have to know that males are equipped to lock inside the female during the err-act and have some mandatory cuddle time afterwards, but again we did this only with our chosen mate, it's called knotting.”

He crushed the cigarette butt on the counter and threw it on the floor, “He's a good mammal Hopps, he just needs a chance and a lot of patience.”

He climbed down his seat and stretched, “Come on I'll take you home”

At his words Judy stood up, a little fuzzy-headed but a lot better than before and she carefully took the blanket off her shoulders, neatly placing it on the chair she previously occupied, “Will he be okay?”

He will, I will be back immediately after escorting you back to keep an eye on him, tomorrow he will be as good as new, no need to stress your pretty head on it. I will be his guardian angel all night”

With a last quick look at Nick she followed him outside in the cold December night, “Well I think it's time to use your torch app again cop.”

“I don't have my phone, _someone_ stole it.”

“Oh? really? Why don't you look in your back pocket then?”

She patted the spot and the phone was there, “I'll never get used to this”

“Good for me flatfoot, now light it, it's late and you need your beauty sleep.”

They made to the van without incident this time and she remained silent for half the ride deep in thoughts until he said “Ask it” “I hate you and your magic powers” he smirked “No magic, but I can hear your brain working from here, we are past this point, just ask it”

She relented “He said he told me his real name, What does that mean?”

“I was afraid you'll never ask” he replied cheerfully “Ok first and most important rule to be a hustler, NEVER, ever, tell your true name to anyone, especially during a scam.”

“I see, well it make sense”

“Being the clever rabbit you are you'd have been figured it our eventually but maybe things would have gone differently with just 48 hours at your disposal. You get to him that day Judy, and you never left.”

She smiled hearing him saying her name for the first time, “Thank you Finnick”

“Fin”

“Sorry?”

“Just call me Fin, and there's no need to thank me, I didn't do it for you or for him, I did it for my mental sanity” he said gruffly. “Aaand I believe this is your stop”

Her paw was already on the handle when he activated the central locking of the van, “Before you go I want to make sure that you understand that none of this ever happened, am I made myself clear?

“What are you talking about?, I'm not the kind of girl that wanders around at night”

He unlocked the car door “Of course, well Jud it was a pleasure not seeing you tonight, sleep tight.”

“Same here Fin, good night”

She couldn't have done more than a couple of steps when he called for her again “Hey Jud”

She stopped and turned around “Yes?”

He was leaning his elbow on the cracked car window “Do you...Do you happen to have unmarried older sisters?”

“As a matter of fact I have, why Fin are you interested in rabbit now?” she said playfully crossing her arms.

He tapped his furry fingers on the body of the van “Maybe” then smirked “I'm stating to appreciate how they smell” and he was off.

Judy watched the van until it was out of sight then, with a sigh, she made her way towards her condo, when she left just a couple of hours ago she never imagined to hear a confession from the fox she fell in love with, especially not one so unusual, but then again, nothing in her life has ever been normal so far, so it sort of made sense that this was no exception.

She opened the door of her small apartment, carelessly tossed her jacket on the floor and, too tired to change into her pj, flopped on her bed fully clothed

Both her mind and body were exhausted and she was in a desperate need of a good night’s sleep.

Her last thought before falling asleep was of Nick's beautiful voice saying that he was in love with her, over and over again.


	7. Freed pt. 1

The faint light of a new day was slowly peeping through the broken shutters reflecting strange shadows in the empty walls of the dark room, one of those annoying rays was currently playing on the face of the apparently only tenant of the odd place interrupting his pacific slumber.

The first thing he noticed, as he slowly regained consciousness, was the foreign texture of the strange bed he was currently lying upon.

So course

So cold

So empty

Then in a flash he remembered where he was.

Not in his apartment in the downtown of Zootopia but in an old abandoned building in the seediest part of the town, a place used for scams and gambles, a part of his old life, a life that he was trying desperately to forget, but no matter how much he tried, it will always find a way to get to him.

While the last vestiges of sleep were leaving his clouded mind, he forced his eyes to remain shut, he wasn't ready to face the new day, not when he knew that there wouldn’t be a small and warm body next to him.

Nick sighed deeply, he dreamed of her again.

It was always the same, a perfect moment, the one that you can only experience in the aftermath of love and, in this blissful piece of heaven still joined in the most intimate embrace, he finally asked her to become his mate, she did nothing but shift her head to the side bearing her vulnerable neck to her natural enemy, submitting completely to him.

It never ceased to amaze him of how real it looked.

But like every damned time, he woke up, ending his fantasy with his open mouth a breath away from her tender spot, so close to claim her but unable to do so, not even in his dreams, leaving him emotionally drained and with an almost painful erection to take care of.

The faint rustle of paper made him open his eyes at once turning towards whatever it caused the noise, and there, sitting on a chair was Finnick calmly reading a newspaper.

The red fox languidly stretched his stiff limbs and yawned dramatically, exposing two impressive rows of pearly white fangs before leisurely sitting up rubbing his sore eyes vigorously with both paws “nnngmorning” he managed with a raspy voice.

“Well look who's finally awake” said the small fox “You sure had one heck of a dream hadn’t you?”

“Uh?”

He pointed a small forefinger to the noticeably bulge in his groin watching mildly amused as the red furred mammal tried very clumsy to hide it with his green shirt “Well I couldn’t help it. It’s a typical male reaction”

“Oh so a little cute grey furred mammal has nothing to do with it?” He said archly, mirth evident in his voice.

“Maaaaybe” he said sheepishly as big brown paws scratched the back of his scruffy neck

“How do you feel sleeping beauty?”

“Much better” he stated a little more lively “Your magic potion always works”

“Mmhm”

“Wait what time is it?” Nick said with panic filled voice springing from the couch

“Time to get back on you feet boozer,” sneered the tiny fox “I brought water and coffee as usual, drink and try to come back from the dark side, you look like a zombie in a dire need of a shower”

Visibly relaxing he smiled “Awww thank you Fin you are an angel, you know that?”

“Yes, yes I forgot to wear my halo today” he said with dry wit before resuming reading

In a mess of crumpled shirt and unbuttoned trousers he slowly walked towards the counter reaching out for the bottled water and chugging the cool liquid avidly, almost finishing it in one go. With a long and satisfied sigh he placed the almost empty plastic item back on the counter picking up the warm cup of Snarlbucks coffee instead

He brought it to his mouth taking a long sip, smacked his lips and with a smile he said, “Long and dark just like I love it, you always remember that”

The taller fox leaned against the wooden counter savoring the black beverage like it was a refined wine expecting some sort of reprimand for the past evening from his long-standing friend.

Except, none came.

The only answer he got was another noncommittal sound.

That was something very unusual for the clever hustler, and he knew him enough to feel that something wasn’t right. As casually as he could he tried a cautious “So?”

One of the pages lowered as much as needed to show a hazel colored iris “So?!”

“You've got anything to say here?”

“Nope”

“What? No ironic remarks, wise suggestion or anything else?” He grinned “I'm almost disappointed you know?”

He shrugged “Do you really want my opinion? I thought you said you've already lost her, so what's the point?”

“That's not what I said”

“Then are you going to...what did you said yesterday? Oh yes, Grab her shoulders and kiss her out of the blue?”

“You know I can't do it” he said defeated

“No, I know why you have to do it” he said messily folding the newspaper on his lap, “You have two choices here, Number one you should grow some balls and tell her how you feel or number two you turn around and left her before it's too late.”

“What?”

“If you really consider her your life companion you should know that protection is the strongest instinct for us foxes, even more so towards your mate, you may think you can endure seeing her in the arms of someone else, believing it's for her own happiness, but trust me when I say that there will be no amount of alcohol that will prevent you from tearing off the other male's throat just because he's too close to the woman you love.”

“You don't understand”

“Don't give me the you don't understand crap” little paws were clenched into fists as he carried on, “There are hundreds of foxes out there that will give a paw and the tail just to be in your shoes and what did you do? Nothing. You wanna play the noble one? Fine by me, just remember that when you will end up alone in your early forty in an old modified van with nothing else but regrets you will be the only one to blame.”

“You know it's almost as if you're speaking from experience” he mocked but he regretted his words almost immediately when he looked at his friend's eyes and the way his small fists were trembling.

Nick was at loss for words, never in all the years of their friendship has he ever seen Finnick so vulnerable. Mouth agape he could only observe as his upset companion slowly rose from the chair and moving closer to one of the windows.

“Buddy listen I...”

“Stop. I don't need any fucking apologies, not from you Wilde. Or anyone else from that matter.” He cut him off.

Ears flat in mortification he obliged sipping at his now lukewarm coffee waiting for the fennec fox to compose himself.

“It was a long time ago” he begun “she never was to me what Hopps is to you nor I have ever considered her my “The one” he said that air quoting “but she was special somehow, she was probably the only kind mammal in my old school, one of the few that didn’t treat me like rubbish. And I fell for her even if I knew she was well beyond my reach, so when she accepted the invitation of someone else to the prom at first I shrugged it off believing it was for the best, that I couldn't give her anything she deserved and a lot of other bullshit.”

He laughed but it sounded so forced even to his own ears.

“I said to myself ‘Hey no big deal I still have her friendship’, Ha! well would you like to know how long lasted my resolve?” He spun around facing him “It vanished the moment he took her hand for a dance.”

Nick goggled but remain silent

“Yes that's it just an innocent touch was enough to made my blood boil, I don't remember much of what happened afterwards but when I regained control of my mind and body well let's just say that blood wasn't the only thing straining his trousers.”

For a while the only sound in the room were Finnik rapid breathing “I run away the same night, I collected my few possession and took the first train out, I was young I didn’t think of the consequences, how could a lone teenager and a fox no less, to survive in a foreign city with no qualification and no one to help him? I had just my brain and my nimble finger, so I put them at good use since then.”

The desert fox smirked and crossing his arms on his chest he continued “After that incident I convinced myself that I wasn’t worth to have someone in my life, not in that way at least, I got used eventually, but sometimes I still think how things would have been different if I had the courage to ask her to be my date.”

A heavy silence fell on the two friends, both uncomfortable for different reasons, neither of them dared to say anything more, Nick’s mind especially was a chaos of thoughts and emotions not completely pleasant.

Fin was the first to talk “Do you still remember the pact pal? Whatever happens in here...”

“...remains here” the red fox finished for him.

“Good, now move your ass it's time to get yourself together and become Nick the cop, do you want a ride?”

“Thanks Buddy but I really need to clear my head before going to work”, he said adjusting his messy clothes, “Can I have a goodbye kiss from my adorable little kit before I go?”

“If you want your face bitten off, suit yourself “

“Ok, maybe another time then” he grinned, “I bid my farewell” he said with an elegant bow before moving towards the door

“Nick”

With an imperceptible twitch of his ears he stopped but didn’t turn around

“Listen I know you find it hard to trust other mammals, but you can't fight your own instincts. All that I can say now is in for a penny in for a pound. She’s not like any other mammals. And you know that much better than me, let her in, like you've never done before. Show her the fox behind the mask.”

“I'm not sure that fox still exist” he said lamely “How can you be so sure she will not reject me? That I won't scare her away?” He said looking at his long claws

“I'm not, but I've seen the desperation in her eyes the day she knocked at my back doors when she came back after three months looking for you,” He wasn't shouting but his deep voice was absolutely serious “I won’t say this again so hear me out, if I ever had a female looking at me that way I'll be damned if I let her get away from me, rabbit or not. Even if the odds were all against us”

He lowered his head defeated “I’ll try” he simply said and without looking back he opened the heavy door and walked out in the chilly Morning.

When he was finally out of sight Finnick smiled widely and lighting himself a cigarette he did a brief mental account of his scams.

Follow the fox without being noticed: check

Waiting for his call to save his ass: check

'Borrowing' his phone when he was too drunk to comprehend: check

Calling the bunny for help: check

Hustling her: check

Picking up the sloshed fox and come up with something for the delay: check

Hustling him to confess: check

Teaching an inexperienced farmer girl canine sex-ed: not planned but check

Helping a stubborn male find his missing family jewels: check

Skillfully slipping his phone back into a pocket: check

Revive a past long forgotten: something he thought he’d never had to do again

Was it worth it? Only time will tell but he was damn sure that he did everything he could for both of them, especially for his stubborn former partner in crime, he already knew that all of this won’t be enough to convince him to act on his feelings but at least he hoped that he will be a little more “open” when the little doe will start to show hers.

If things will go as planned, there will be no need to restock his supplies of secret ingredients anytime soon, still he couldn’t get out of his head that indeed Hopps’ mother had the most incredible sense of timing he had ever seen, not that he minded, after all she did give him the perfect assist to put his plan into motion, he took the ciggie between two fingers scratching his chin deep in thoughts but the more he think about it the more he came to just one crazy conclusion.

How could it be possible? Unless...

Suddenly he burst into a loud laughter, he never met the mammal in question but he had an inkling that if he ever had the chance to, they will surely get along.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city Nick, as quietly as he could, went in his apartment and closed the door behind him, placed his keys on the low sideboard and put the lights on.

The red fox chuckled at the sight of his home, it was a modernly furnished medium sized two floor apartment, on the first first floor there was the living room area and a well furnished kitchen island, a brand new couch big enough for four mammals and his pride and joy a 64” flat screen tv, in a corner a glossy wooden staircase let to a mezzanine with two ample bedrooms with private bathrooms.

For almost his entire life he lived in a dilapidated warehouse with a drawer for a bed. Night after night he drifted off counting the droplet of water falling from the multitude of pipes on the ceiling, it was only when he started working for Mr. Big and his earnings had a remarkable upsurge that he decided to buy something he could call his.

He immediately liked the place and put a lot of effort and money to restructure and refurbish it, but as the works proceeded he gradually realized that he wasn’t assembling a simple home but a den worthy of a mate

Nick looked around his so called “den” proudly noticing all the details from the warm shade of cream of the walls to the cherry-wood furniture.

Everything was so neat and clean but cold and impersonal too.

Walls and shelves were empty, no family photos, pictures or special mementos, man it was almost Christmas and he didn’t even take the trouble to decorate it, the truth was that he never had the courage to move in for good, it was too big for only one mammal and he never found or care for any female to share it with, so he never officially left his old arrangement, that is until his grey little fur ball decided to burst into his life changing it completely

Judy was the only female that has ever crossed the threshold, he still remembered the expression of awe on her cute face when she first came to visit, how it all seem brighter with her mere presence and dull again when she left.

With a deep sigh he took a look at the time on the display of his blue ray player, it said 5,07 plenty of time to wash his fur, wear his uniform and meet with his beautiful partner.

Climbing the stairs he made a beeline towards his bathroom unbuttoning the shirt in the process trying to ignore the foul smell of smoke and alcohol of the previous night’s events, he turned on the hot water letting it run long enough to heating it up, made a quick work in shredding his smelly clothes throwing them into the laundry crate before stepping into the shower.

As the hot water soaked his fur, thoughts of his dream flown into his already balled up mind, he closed his eyes, trying to get his longing under control but to no avail, he could almost feel the softness of her fur under his paw pads and the little shivers of pleasure she made when he delicately run his sharp claws on her back.

His body reacted immediately “Shit” he swiftly switched from hot to cold, he had to calm down, he refused to give in to his base needs, he want so much more than her body, her gorgeous, curvy athletics body he longed to feel under his.

“No, dumb fox stop it” but not even the freezing torture he forced on him was working, at this rate he won’t be able to be ready in time, he had no other choice but to get rid of his problem in the old fashioned way.

He closed his eyes hating himself for his weakness, he placed one of his paws in the middle of his chest caressing the wet fur and the soft skin underneath, “Judy”, slowly oh so very slowly the languid caress run down his pectorals and belly reaching it’s real destination already leaking with pent up desire.

Wen it finally found his arousal the first touch send shivers of pleasure throughout his spine and loins, the violent reaction reminded him of how long it had been since the last time he did something like that, for a brief moment he had a lewd imagine of his favorite bunny in front of him watching as he pleasured himself.

Oh god just the thought of that was enough to made his foxhood twitch in his grasp, he lost what little control he had and let it go completely.

With eyes tightly shut, he begun to pump his rock hard erection in time with his labored breath licking at his dry lips.

Faster, it has to be faster.

He braced his other paw on the slippery tiles of the shower, he needed more, he needed her to be with him, to touch him the way he was doing now showing her what he likes and learning how to read the signals of what he could do to increase her pleasure to the highest level.

He was sure that she will shyly hide her face in his fur chest and he will tilt her head up to his smiling at her with all the sweetness he could muster, deep amethysts locking into pure emeralds both showing love and desire, a look he would give everything he had to have it directed towards him in the real world.

Only once.

His pace increased and his hips jerked forward with each stroke, he could feel his knot forming at the base of his shaft, he was close, so damn close, there will be time to feel guilty later, but now, now he just need to savor this minute for himself, to be a little selfish thinking of a girl he probably will never have, a girl that is will have to be married soon to a better mammal.

An unexpected growl loudly echoed in the narrow space, “You can’t fight your own instincts” he remembered Finnick words.

He couldn’t take it anymore, he grabbed his engorged knot and squeezed.

Hard.

His chest heaved as he drew air into his lung, he came with a throaty moan, warmth and pleasure pooling at the base of his loins in a very powerful climax as he released his warm seed in a long jet.

For a couple of minutes he just kept stoking himself prolonging his pleasure as long as he could while the proof of what he have done was slowly washed clean by the still flowing water.

With trembling legs he pressed his back on the shower door, physically sated but emotionally drained, now, as always, he had to cope with the loneliness of the aftermath.

“Judy, why can’t you love me back?” he panted.

He knew deep inside that he should listen to his friend and tell her everything, his life, his dirty jobs, not to mention his past involvements with the mob, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for whatever reaction she might have, he still remembers the only time he said something about his past, he couldn’t take off his mind the sad, pitiful expression on her face in the brief moment he dare to look her way.

That’s not what he wanted, not pity, not sympathy, he wants love, her love, and the whole package.

He reached for the shower gel and the loofah, rubbing and scrubbing his pelt until he was sure he erased all the nasty smells that were steeped in, then grabbed a fresh towel and stepped out the bathroom and into his room.

With a new determination he begun the hard task to dry his thick coppery red fur.

NO, he won’t sit on his hand and have her taken away from him like that, if he was strong enough to became a cop he will be able to make a cute bunny fell for him too, was it the last thing he ever did.

How much harder could that be?

Was he scared? That was an understatement, he was practically shitting himself, but he won’t go down without at least trying.

He’ll have to take things slowly, maybe start with something simple just to test the water, he didn’t want to scare her away like he did before, because of one thing he was sure, rabbit and foxes have different way to show their love.

He only hoped he won’t chicken out in the process.

And with that he opened his closet for his blues, today was the beginning of his new hustle, lure a bunny in a feral fox’s grip, and be sure she’ll never escape.


	8. Freed pt. 2

Twenty minutes later Nick was standing in front of the full-length mirror in his walk-in wardrobe trying unsuccessfully to wear properly the thin black tie of ordinance.

But no matter how much he tried, the blasted piece of cloth stubbornly refused to bend to his will.

“Ugh! I. Hate. This. Damn. Thing.”

Finally, with an exasperated tug, he managed to gain the upper hand on the last part of his uniform, stepping back he took a good look at his reflection, perfectly groomed fur, neatly ironed blues, shiny badge, and a slightly crooked tie, not exactly that he had in mind but close enough.

He took a deep breath, wondering if his cute bunny partner would have noticed his efforts, she was always pestering him with his less than tidy appearance on the job, so he decided that his wooing will start precisely with that.

The fox balled his paws into fists, he really wished to try a more direct approach like he did a couple of days ago, but judging from her reaction, he convinced himself that he probably overstepped the boundaries. He mentally scolded himself for his silliness, heck he switched from innocent friendly touches, or in Judy’s case punches in various degree of strength, to sweet intimate caresses in the span of, well, nothing.

No wonder she shied away from him.

Nick lowered his head and when he lifted it up again his usual mask was back in place, the frightened and nervous fox as before nowhere to be seen, with sly grin and hooded eyes he stand on attention, playfully saluting his dapper twin in the mirror, “Wilde, you can do this, remember, slow and steady, the last thing we want is scare her away again. Let’s keep it simple, foxes are known to have silver tongues and you know how to use it, only this time everything you may say will be the honest truth”

He relaxed his posture and, in his best imitation of Bogo, crossed his arms on his back, puffed his chest and said “At ease officer, I expect results as soon as possible, the clock is tickling and we need it done before now” he grabbed his aviators from his breast pocket, placed them on his forehead and grinned. “Dismissed”, he said, then he turned and rushed down the stairs and out his apartment, making sure to waste a couple minutes more to properly lock the door with one paw and trying to get into his Zpd Jacket with the other.

It would be really an irony of fate letting someone breaking and entering in a cop’s house.

As soon as he was in the open he was welcomed by a gust of icy and cold wind that forced him to zip his dark windbreaker all the way up as quickly as he could.

He really loathed this season, if he wasn’t more than careful, it would cause the thickening of his winter fur to the point that It made him resemble a walking big red candyfloss, although he had to admit that it could have its perks too if you know how to reap it at your advantage, and pretty soon a picture begun to suface in his mind involving a blanket some hot cocoa and two warm bodies huddled together.

The fox forced his less than chaste thoughts towards a certain doe in the back of his mind, for now at least, there wasn’t enough time for another solo action if Nick Junior decided to show up again, he raised his collar up and hunched over as much as possible in order to keep as much warmth as he could but he immediately realized that it wasn’t a smart move, thanks to the sleeping arrangements of last night his neck was as stiff as a board and the sudden movement only worsened it, what was once a dull discomfort was now a full muscle pain.

“Ouch, note for myself, delete sleeping on a couch from the list of comfy pallets” He said heading off while clumsily rubbing his sore neck with a paw.

Due to the early hour the streets were still fairly empty and the copper furred mammal enjoy this little time for himself before work, back then, when he was still hustling, he used this time to plan new cons and dirty business, now on the right side of the law, all of that were just faded memories closely guarded in a corner of his conscience.

The former con man took a deep breath, should he really take Finnick’s suggestion to drop his mask and show her his true self? Truthfully none of them had ever broach the topic but if he were to decide to go down that road he had to be absolutely sincere with her, Judy already knows that his past was not spotless, but she doesn’t know the true extent of his crimes, he was sure that If she ever does find out it will ruin their relationship, whatever it was, forever.

Just the thought of that was enough to drove him out of his mind, he couldn’t do that.

He won’t do that.

Ever.

He had to focus on the present, it was different now, not only his clothing, but his attitude as well, he no longer had to sneak against the wall, hiding in the shadow, or to watch his back at every step afraid to get run over, he knew that a large part of animals still didn’t trust foxes and avoided them like a plague, he can see it in their eyes whenever he appeared in a room but in regard of what he currently represents they noe at least had the decency to keep their mouth shut.

He grinned as he suddenly recalled something occurred during his six months of school.

When he decided to apply to the academy he was mildly aware of what he was going through and just a few minutes after roll call of that first day of training, he realized that it would be the most difficult thing he had ever made.

He was the oldest of the thirty cadets present, the only fox, and you didn’t need a genius to figure out that each and every one of them disliked him at first sight, but he endured, he didn’t care for the wary looks of the unknown youngsters around him, let them talk, he was there for a purpose, someone needed him, made him swear to be by her side, both as partner and friend and he had every intentions to fulfill both promises

There were rumors that after a certain bunny’s graduation all classes reached a whole new level of difficulty, she was some sort of legend over there having practically crashed all previous records in every field. According to one of the instructors, she even knocked out a rhino with just a kick, even through everyone knows of her reputation and successes, no one really believed it; no one but him.

So, no matter how high the ice wall was, he learned to climb it.

Sand storms? An inconvenience when you have long fur, but nothing a good scratch couldn’t resolve.

Mud? He washed it away

Long runs? He taught his muscles to endure the pain

Driving sessions? He passed them with flying colors.

He never liked school or text book, but he did great in every exam,

He excelled on the shooting range like he was born with a gun.

Five of those young wannabe cops gave up after ten days, by the end of the first month there were eight more empty bunks.

He was one of the “survivors” of course, it didn’t bother him that no one wanted nothing to do with him, he was still an untrustworthy fox after all, but one day after approximately four month of hard training, it happened.

It was a normal workout routine, the full route of all the twelve districts, he remembered doing pretty well, he was in the top five and he had every intentions to get on the podium, but during the climbing of the huge iceberg he noticed one of his classmates, a wolf, losing his grip and sliding towards the iced water below.

It was just a simulation, there was no real danger he knew that, but his body reacted at once, he plunged his claws into the cold crust for leverage and with the other paw grabbed a black and orange striped wrist.

The look on the younger mammal’s face that day was still burned into his memory, surprise mixed with disbelief, he helped him regain balance and when Nick was sure he wasn’t going to fell again he just nodded and resumed his pace.

He get fourth place that day, but he gained something better.

The difference was subtle at first, a friendly pat on the shoulder, a tentative joke, the offer of a cup of coffee, and suddenly he wasn’t the fox anymore, he became Nick, one of them, and it was incredible. For the first time since forever he felt accepted and part of a pack.

He was the only one to be assigned to precinct one, but he was still in contact with all of them.

The tod had very good memories from that time, but his fondest were the late chat with his best friend, he smiled recalling those stolen moments hidden under the blankets in the middle of the night when he was supposed to rest instead.

Not a day went by without at least a brief message of encouragement from her or a stupid joke from him, it was a ritual he’d wait every night before closing his eyes and falling asleep, no matter how late it was.

It was during one of these little escapes in their private world that he realized she was more than a friend, it was the first time that he was in love with someone and it freaked him out not really knowing what to do or what to say.

And now that he does, he really hopes it wasn’t too late.

The red furred cop was suddenly startled from his reverie when he realized to have reached his first destination, a little coffee shop he recently discovered on the way of Carrots’ house, It was small and cozy and they made one of the best coffee he had ever tasted, plus the owner was quite a woman that liked a joke as well as the next.

As Nick slowly opened the door he was greeted by the joyful jingle of the little bell attached on the top, with a confident strode he headed towards the portly middle aged honey badger that was currently busy arranging a variety of tasty looking fruits tart on a big platter.

He lifted his glasses sporting one of his best lopsided grin, “Tess” at his voice calling her name the nice looking mammal smiled widely and without stopping what she was doing she said “Good morning Offcer Wilde, What can I do for you?

“The usual Tess, one order of black long coffee and one of Carrots’ coffee and two tarts, blueberry and carrot’s flavored” she quickly put together what he requested placing everything in a plastic holder but when he reached for his wallet Tess raised one finger in admonition “Don’t you dare, it’s all on the house” “Tess that is really...” “No way, I insist, and before you may add anything more just remember that I’m the one making the coffee here and if you dare to refuse my offer I don’t know what could I accidentally drop in your cup next time you show your fuzzy tail in here mister” He smirked “You know, intimidation and harassment is a punishable offence ma’am” she just scoffed “I will take the risk, now out of my shop, I don’t think you have enough time to sit around”

A quick glance to the simple clock on the wall behind him confirmed that he was indeed a bit behind schedule, “Ok, ok I can tell when I’m not wanted, well then I will take my leave” he said collecting both the holder and the bag, “See you tomorrow Tess” he said turning towards the door.

“Say hello to your cute doe girlfriend, officer Wilde”

Nick stopped midway, ears and tail perked up in pure surprise.

“I may be old my dear but I’m not blind, so, when’s the wedding?”

Due to the stiffness of his neck he limited himself to a mere shrug, “You know you can’t call a bunny cute, Tess”

“Oh?!, And you can?”

“Not yet”

And just like that he opens the door, letting the happy jingle sound linger in the silence that followed.

“Well that was a close one” he said as soon as he was out of earshot, he likes Tess but she was a real busybody, there was no way he will let Judy near her anytime soon. Not before he can sort things out between them.

“Ok fine, no more small potatoes, now we are in the ballpark.” For starters he had to walk faster, he was already late and she will be probably pissed right now, not a great start per se but he could try to use it at his own advantage.

For a successful hustle you have to plan everything carefully, anyminimal variation and you’re screwed let’s see, apologize for the delay, give her the coffee maybe dare a casual touch of fingers, coaxing her to forgive him with the promise of treating her to dinner, and walk with her to the precinct closer than usual.

Yes it could work.

He briefly considered something to fall back just in case, but he knows Judy and the way she reacts to this kind of situation like the back of his hand, he was pretty sure that he didn’t need a plan B

And speaking of adorableness, there she was, already waiting for him in her Zpd Jacket at least two size too big for her, who knows why a female in bigger clothes always looked so huggable to males, even though he would rather see her in a green shirt instead.

She didn’t seem to notice him so engrossed in warming the small portion of paws peeking out from the rolled up oversized sleeves. _Yep confirmed, she’s way too_ _cute,_ _a_ _ll right my boy, litmus test for you, say something nice,_ he lightly cleared his throat “Carrots”

 _Now, when she turns and send you a glare say that you are sorry and..._ but when she turned her head there was no pout or grimace, on the contrary she flashed one of the sweetest smile he had ever seen, not even the one she gave him at his graduation day could compare.

“Good morning Nick”

_and...and then..._

“Nick?” She said after some time with a little apprehension in her voice, he blinked behind his aviators, great! Here he was trying to impress his partner and his body suddenly decided to play red light, green light? He scolded himself as he forced his fused brain to smile in return, hoping it didn’t turn out like a dorky grin.

“Uhm, is that for me?” she inquired softly pointing with a dainty finger towards one of the two cup of coffee he was holding.

The startled fox looked from the cup, to her, and to the cup again feeling like a perfect idiot, _it was just a smile, a dreamy one I’ll give you that, but that’s not an excuse to behave like a brainless sop. Second chance use your foxy charm._

“Yep, one order of carrots’ slops for Carrots” He said offering her one of the plastic containers

_PLEASE TELL ME YOU JUST DIDN’T SAY THAT_

This wasn’t going as expected, however he decided to grin and bear it, focusing his gaze to everything but her desperately thinking of a way to fix this mess until he felt something downy and cold touching his paw, taken aback he watched as her small gray paw brushed delicately over his dark red one, the sudden desire to gently grasp her paw in return and pull her towards him was overwhelming, a quick glance around them confirmed that no one was in sight to interrupt the moment, it was too perfect to let it go to waste, that is until his only working neuron decided to put his two cents in _You pinhead, weren’t you supposed to go slow?_

And, before he even realized it, he swiftly withdraw his arm from her grasp placing it as far away as he could.

If she was hurt by his action she didn’t show it, she just puts both paws on the cup moaning of pleasure at the warmth of it.

Ignoring the shiver sparkled by the delicious sound he mentally encouraged his numb wit to come out with a decent line to say, for example some sappy pick-up line of how much he wish to warm her up.

“Geez Carrots you should really consider wearing mittens, your pawsicle almost chilled my fur”

_Shut up. Shut up shut up. What’s the matter with you today? Well She didn’t seem to mind, at least judging by the small sweet giggle she made, Wait, a giggle? I never heard Carrots giggles._

He liked it.

“I have a surprise for you” he smiled as she raised her ears curiously, he showed her the paper bag, “Fresh backed Blueberry and carrots’ tarts with the compliments of the pastry chef.”

With a squeal of delight she reached for the tasty morsel “Sweet cheese and crackers, Nick this is my favorite, but let me pay for it, you already bought coffee”

“Tsk tsk I didn’t payed for anything, don’t underestimate the appeal of a fox sweetheart” he said wiggling his eyebrows.

“I see, so let me guess, you seduced the waiter for free breakfast?”

Relieved to be on a familiar ground again Nick continued with his “mission” with renewed energy “Carrots you wound me” he joked with a paw on his heart “You didn’t believe in my seduction skill? Just so you know I’m a pro”

“Har har, I bet”

“You wanna see?”

“See what?”

“My charm, the way I seduce a helpless lady” he lowered his voice in a sultry whisper slowly getting closer to her, “First I’ll look in her eyes” he raised his sunglasses for more emphasis staring directly in her amethyst one with his green weapons, his ego and satisfaction growing by the minute, especially when Judy audibly gulped and her nose stated to twitch.

“And then I’d start by complimenting her, you know stuff like, you are so beautiful or your fur is so soft” he breathed in one of her ears “And when I’ll be sure that she is spellbound by my words and I have her in the palm of my paw you know what I’ll do?”

“W-what will you do?” She said in no more that a murmur, it was so shy and sexy that he felt his saliva evaporate, he slowly brought the coffee to his lips and took a good gulp only to sprayed it out soon afterwards, barely missing her ears by a few inches.

It was disgusting, what the fuck, Tess sure knew how to move from words to action, in a wave of pure terror he straighten up looking at the startled wide eyed rabbit, _Please, make me disappear._

Suddenly she started to laugh so hard that tears were running from her eyes, _Well at least I make her laugh, that’s something I guess,_ “Nick, that was precious, way to go, you really are a real Casanova”

“Har har”

“Anyway” she continued wiping her tears “If you spend less time in charming females by showering them with coffee maybe next time you might get here in time”

“it’s not my fault, this coffee is poisoned, I’m gonna arrest that honey badger tomorrow”

“Nick the coffee isn’t poisoned, I think you just took mine by mistake.”

 _That’s just what I need_ , “Bleargh! I’m sorry Fluff, I’ll go buy you a new one, just wait a minute”

“What are you talking about, that’s more than enough for me” she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world

“But I just drank from it”

“So what? I’m not squeamish you know? Here take yours” she swiftly switched cups and in order to make her point she took a long sip of it licking her lips immediately after “See? I survived, come on straggler I don’t want to be late for roll call”

Nick followed her like a robot _Does that count as a kiss? Oh man, this will be a very very long day_ “Just wait and see Carrots, one day you will be the one late, and then I will be the one to laugh”

“In your dreams Slick”

_If only..._

The walk towards the district was mostly quiet, the two cops finished their breakfast in silence occasionally bumping shoulders, Nick was relieved and disappointed at the same time that everything was back to normal, bummer, right when Judy seemed less nervous by his advances, next time he should really consider a plan B, he swallowed the last morsel of the pastry liking the jam from his fingersas he followed his partner inside the huge building, they had barely time to sit on their shared chairs when Bogo made his appearance into the bullpen.

“Shut up” he boomed settling his glasses on his nose “Before assignments Clawhauser asked me to remind you of the Christmas party on the 24 th that will be held on the meeting room just after shifts, you are all invited to take part and have fun.”

He huffed, “Who cares”.

“Chief you really have to ask for a dictionary for Christmas”

“Close your trap Wilde, or I personally show that dictionary just up your behind. Assignments...”

“Sweet cheese and crackers Nick, shut up ”Judy said elbowing him in the ribs.

“Come on, You know you love me”

“And finally our golden couple”, The buffalo smiled deviously “You know Wilde, it has come to my attention that you are way behind schedule with all your paper work, and by that I meant at least one month overdue, so today you and your partner will be busy catching up, dismissed”

Now he was in trouble he thought sliding on the chair as if to disappear from view, if there was anything that Judy hates more than parking duty that was desk job, the dream has just become a nightmare, “Oh, and Wilde” mortified the fox looked up to the dark face of the chief of police “If you’ll ever need a dictionary I will more than happy to lend you one” he grinned before walkingout the door.

There was a buzz of muffled sniggers from his coworker but Wolford was the only cheekly enough to say something locking his head in the crook of his arm “Wilde, one of this days your big mouth will get you into trouble”.

“Billy knock it off, don’t you have something to do?” the breathless fox chocked out

“Sadly I have, and my partner over there is not the most patient of mammals” he nodded to Delgato waiting for him with a scowl “And he’s not even remotely attractive as yours“ he said with complicity so as no one else could hear it releasing him from his grip “Hopps if you ever need a new partner you know where to find me” he winked joining the golden lion.

He didn’t like he way the timber wolf was looking at Judy, but the sound of a thumping foot made him turn his sore neck faster than necessary, woopsie, small bunny’s foot nervous, not a good sign, “Niiiiiiiiiiiick, you, you are...”

“Handsome, adorable, perfect, to die for?” He supplied in the hopes to soothe her.

She grabbed his tie bringing his muzzle in front of her, noses almost booping, “Yes” she said fixing his still twisted black band, “Never mind, come on let’s get to it, the sooner we start it the sooner we finish” and with that she stepped down the chair headed towards their cubicle.

 _How much did I dr_ _a_ _nk yesterday? I’m still_ _sleeping,_ _th_ _at's it_ _, and she said Yes, yes to what?_

The next few hours went by too slowly for Nick’s sake, not only the tickling of the keyboard was starting to getting on his nerves, but his neck hurt so bad that it was practically killing him, for the hundredth time he tried to ease the tension in his muscles with his paw but it wasn’t working.

And it wasn’t the only thing that didn’t work out, all his planes have been a delusion, a complete and humiliating disaster, how come that he couldn’t do it right? He was the best when it comes to body language and Judy has always been so predictable.

“Nick how it’s going here?”

“Amazingly”

“Need some help?”

“Nah. I’m good, leave me in my misery Fluff”

“You know, I could use another coffee right now, how about a break?”

“What?? Officer Carrots, how would you even consider leaving your job for something so trivial?” he rolled his chair towards her basking in her new sweet smile “Can I have it double?”

Another giggle “Move your tail Slick, I think we deserved it”

The only available place next to the district was a Snarlbucks but it was so crowded that they had to wait quite a bit to be served.

“Aaahh! The nectar of the gods, Carrots you really have to try it”

“I’d rather not”

“Not even a little sip? Come on I tried yours this morning”

“You tried it by mistake, caffeine and rabbits don’t mix.”

“You bunnies, so delicate”

“You foxes, so brazen”

They both chuckled “Carrots, are you busy after work?”

“No, why did you ask?”

“Well, how about...“

But the sudden cracking of their walkie-talkie forced him to stop “Hopps, Wilde, we received a 211 in progress to Sweet fairy, Woford and Delgato already on the way, multiple suspects involved requested back up, all other units currently unavailable”

“Hopps here, copy that we’ll be there in five, were the suspects armed?”

“Negative, all we know is that they are all small scale mammal”

“Ok we’re on it over and out, Nick, hurry”

“Aye, aye captain” _Damn_

Sweet fairy was an old fashioned sweet shop nestled between taller and modern buildings, the cream of Zootopia, a paradise for sweet tooth addicted and everybody at the precinct knows that Clawhouser was one of the best customers.

The four officers arrived at the same time, Delgato and Judy, already on full cop’s mode, started immediately looking for clues and talking with the only witness, the well liked old goat Mr. Horns owner, chef and waiter of the store for forty-five years.

Wolf and fox, were left behind by their respective nimbler partners, “Nicky tell me how you can do that”

“Do what?”

“Working all day long with that masterpiece of an ass, Jesus look at her, small and curvy just how I like them”

That was the straw that breaks the camel’s back, first the mysterious suitor, now Wolford, what’s next, Bogo? The fox could feel his blood boiling in his veins at the raunchy comment,no one could dare insult Judy and live to tell the talenot with him close by, she was so much more than a beautiful body and a pretty face.He bit the inside of his cheek concentrating on the pain trying to keep his fury under control. This wasn’t the right place to make the point to fend off the rival old school ‘accidentally’ breaking his nose

“Nick, let’s go check out the outside”

“Coming”

“Hey Judy, how about we go for a bite later?” the timber wolf said in what he probably thought was a seductive tone but turned out more like a philanderer

“Sorry Wolford but I have other plans”

“Awww come on don’t use my last name. It’s so formal. Call me Will, Billy whatever you want babe!”

“Fine ‘whatever you want’ I’m busy later, and we have a case to crack, so I suggest you go ask the neighbors if they saw anything”

Wolford, smiling like crazy, made a comment that sounded dangerously like ‘Feisty, I like that’, but he did as he was told.

Paw into the pockets of his trousers the infuriated fox followed his partner outside the small shop “Ok, Carrots what we have here?”

“Not so much! He was on the back checking the oven when he heard some noises, he came back but all he could see was a blur of yellow and some candies on the floor, he saw them going left. Then he made the call to the district”

“We came that way and we didn’t see nothing out of the ordinary”

“And there are no other way out” she noted heading towards the narrow dark alley between the two buildings, “Dead end, and no places to hide. How did they run away?”

“You know, maybe you’re just looking in the wrong direction Carrots”

“What do you mean?”

He guided her to the center of the passageway and he pointed his forefingers on the ground, they were standing on a manhole.

“No way, the sewer system?”

“Bingo, but this is the old part of the sewer before they connected it to the main pipe, so it’s no longer functioning, a perfect hideaway if you don’t want to be find”

“Then we already lost them, it’s probably a maze down there”

“Not in the least,You see Carrots before the improvement they removed or closed most of the water spouts, if they’re really down there they are probably just stalling.”

“Nick you are the best” she gently put her paw on his arm

He smiled.

If only she knew the real reason why he was so knowledgeable in the Zootopians sewer system she wouldn’t be so proud of him.

“Let’s go check out, help me”

As soon as the heavy manhole was removed they were surrounded by an awful stench “Carrots are you sure of this?”

She gulped pinching her nose “No choice, that’s the only clue we have”

“Guys we’re out of luck, nobody saw anything...gross, what’s this smell?” the wolf said covering his nose with his sleeve

“Maybe you have to change your body spray William” said Delgato pulling him back by the scruff of his neck “Seriously, why are you two stinkin’up the city?”

“Nick thinks that they could be hiding into the sewers, we were going to investigate”

“I’ve never considered that, good thinking Wilde” the lion said genuinely surprised “Ok, keep your radio open and your dart gun ready, we don’t know who we’re dealing with.”

“Copy that, let’s go Nick”

“Yay”

“You’re going too William”

“What? Why?”

“Because I can’t pass through it and we can’t let them go alone, we still don’t know if they are carrying weapons or not”

With a groan the timber wolf climbed down the slimy ladder “My fur will stink for weeks”

“Don’t worry I’m sure no one will know the difference”

At the bottom the smell was even worse, and the tree cops had a hard time to adjust to the foul air especially the two canines with their keen sense of smell, “Glad you join the party Wolford”

“Fuck off, Wilde.”

“Shut up you two” Judy said voice down lighting her trusty cell app “This way”

The ground was slippery with what they hope it was just moss and they have to proceed with caution, Nick was right most of the pipes were closed by iron grids or bricked up, and it wasn’t as big as she imagined, they soon reached the end of the tunnel.

“A fork, we have to split, you two take left I’ll go right” she whispered “No way Carrots I don’t leave you alone” “I’ll go with you Judy”

“Enough you two” Delgato roars into the radio “Hopps go right, Wilde go left, William you stay there and keep watch”

”Hey not fair”

“Carrots, watch out”

“You too Slick”

“I think I’ve got a cavity”

Nick didn’t like to be separated from her even if she was more than able to take care of herself, he make quick work checking every corners and nooks, “Wilde here this is a dead end, nothing to report, I’m going back”

“Guys I think I found something, Nick you were right they come trough here”

“Don’t move carrots I’m coming”

“Hopps what did you see?”

“There are some candies scattered on the ground and...sweet cheese and crackers”

“Carrots, what is it?”

“Hopps report now”

Dart gun ready to shoot, he dashed faster as he could towards her, Wolford was already there unmoving

“Out of my way Will, what are you doing? Carrots Where are you?”

“Nick, lower you voice and put that away” Judy whispered

“What? Are you kidding me?”

“Drop. Your. Gun” she hissed again

“Nick listen to her”

“Can somebody tell me what’s happening down there?” Delgato asked annoyed

“Simon, for once in your life close your mouth, you are scaring him” Wolford murmured into the mic crouching down next to Judy

“Him? He who?” both the fox and the lion said at the same time.

“Hey there Sweetheart, don’t worry, you are safe now, come out here” Judy cooed gently reaching out, slowly, an even smaller brown paw was placed over hers and little by little the small figure come into the beam of light, “Yes, just like that, don’t be scared” she gently encouraged.

He was a kit, a fox kit judging by the fluffy tail coiled around his trembling legs, his clothes were splattered in black gunk and his face was almost entirely covered by a yellow scarf.

Nick put the gun back into the holster watching the scene in front of him amazed at Judy’s maternal side, she won the confidence of the kid in no time, it wasn’t easy with foxes, he dropped on his knees in turn but the movement startled the little one so much that he backed away slightly, shivering with fear.

“It’s all right, we are all friends here, see? We are police officers, we want to help you, how about we get out of here?”

Glossy baby blue eyes looked warily towards the kind bunny, Nick recognized that look, the kit was pondering if he can trust the prey female, it was a habit for his species they learned very soon to trust no one, but clearly this wasn’t the case because in a jiffy the kid launched himself into the rabbit’s arms wining and cuddling in her chest.

“Good boy” She reassured caressing his head

The two males smiled at the cute scene “How did he end up like that?” “Dunno, but he can’t stay here, let’s get him to the precinct, I think we just caught the culprit” Wolford pointed to all he candies around him ad in his pockets.

“Wait, what do you have on your face sweetie? Did you hurt yours... Oh my god”

“Holy shit, what’s that thing?”

As the scarf got loose Nick felt a wave of nausea hitting him merciless _No, this cant be happening, not aga_ _in._

 _N_ _ot now_

On the tiny kid’s snout was put a sturdy looking muzzle.

“Would someone care to tell me what’s happening”? The metallic voice echoed in the heavy silence of the sewer.


	9. Freed pt.3

Nick was trying his best to pay attention to Delgato’s report to Bogo but his mind was elsewhere.

“The kit is of the fox species, he is approximately six or seven years old, no ID and he didn’t say anything since we rescued him from the sewers, probably for the shock, we asked in the neighborhood but no one recognized him.”

The big water buffalo lift up the clear specimen bag containing the muzzle “What can you tell me about this...this thing?” his tone was neutral but it was clear he was doing his best to hold back his rage.

“Nothing really relevant, it’s readily available in every medical care facilities, this is one of the cheapest within just anyone reach”

“Same goes for the lock, is that right?”

“Affirmative, just a customary one, sold pretty much everywhere”

Gritting his teeth, the fox looked disgusted at the devious device in his chief’s hooves, there, Just behind the closed ends of the three leather straps, was swinging innocently a big brass padlock, making it impossible to remove the cursed object without the key, whomever did this, wanted to make sure that the poor kit wouldn’t be able to take it off by his own.

This was a new whole cruelty, they had to slice off the thick material with a huge pair of scissors, the poor boy was scared out of his mind, whining desperately in his partner’s arms, no wonder he wasn’t able to utter a single word or even his name.

The zootopian head of police groaned rubbing his tired eyes with his hoof, “So we have nothing, tangible to work on” he put the evidence back on his desk “Wilde where is Hopps? I need to hear her report too”

“She took the little tod to the showers, he was covered in smelly goo and he refused to leave her side ever since we rescued him, she may be able to calm him down enough to get him to talk” Nick said as professional as possible.

Deep in thought Bogo simply nodded, “All right, Delgato check every file of missing kits of the last months, let’s see if we can give an identity to our little John Doe, Wolford take the evidence to the forensic for the fingerprinting or anything else they might find out and let’s hope we are not involved in some twisted child molester, bring me anything as soon as you can, you two dismissed”

Both officers quickly obeyed exiting the office in perfect order with their new tasks, leaving the reynard alone with the mighty mammal that was his chief.

Nick was still uncomfortable being in the same room with him, _bad habits die hard I suppose_ , he resist ed the urge to gulp a gush of saliva at the sharp inquisitive gaze of Bogo and it was out of pure will power he didn’t jump out of his seat and run away from the office when the deep voice of the buffalo called his name, he looked at the mammal in front of him, _never let them see that they get to you right? W_ ith the ease of years of practice his mask was back in place and feigning a calm he wasn’t feeling he tried a cautious “Sir?!”

“What can you tell me about the case?”

 _Uh?! That’s all?_ He thought mildly surprised, but like a good soldier he answered immediately “According to Delgato’s report we-” but he was interrupted by Bogo’s dark hoof and an impatient snort.

“I know what Delgato told me, forget the evidence, what I’m asking you now is YOUR take in all of this”

 _In other words you want the point of view of a fox who used to live on the street, very well,_ He cleared his throat and said. “I don’t really think that he’s the victim of a frigging pedophile rather the result of a twisted bet or a bullying”

“Seems like a long shot to me Wilde, how did you get there?”

He shrugged “That’s just how things goes for foxes Chief, If he was abducted for... well you know what, he wouldn’t have wasted time stealing candies and he didn’t do it because he was hungry either, if he really was we wouldn’t been able to approach him, trust me”

“How come?”

“We…foxes tend to be a little aggressive when we are hungry, and by aggressive I mean almost feral which he wasn’t. He bonded with Officer Hopps almost immediately. Such a quick connection it’s pretty uncommon with my species”

“Noted, anything else? He could just be a runaway” argued the buffalo.

“I believe that the little buddy is not a stray, under the layer of scum his fur was well groomed and his clothes were of good quality and fairly new. He obviously have someone to take care of him, plus I can safely assume that he wasn’t alone in the shop”

“We have no proof of other animals on the scene” objected Bogo

“Mr. Horns himself told us that he heard several footsteps, furthermore the manhole was too heavy for him, Hopps and I barely managed to lift it up.”

“Excellent Officer, unfortunately we have no jam cam this time to help us with, so we’d better focus on our little mute. Mr. Horns decided not to press charges but if he will insist on not talking to us, proper procedure required to notify to Protective Services” he said with disdain.

“Procedure is a pain in the ass, isn’t it?”

“Sometimes it is” he admitted with a scowl “Especially when PS are involved, let’s just say that the appointee to our precinct is not the nicer of mammals.” he punched the desk with a loud thump “Screw that, who am I kidding? He’s a real fuckhead, probably the most hated animal in all Zootopia and environs”

“I know the type sir, small minded buggers who think they are above us mere mortals” he repressed a shiver “I can already picture the poor kid’s future if he’s an orphan, ill treated, verbally insulted because he was born a Fox and then tossed like a sack from one institute to another because no one wants to deal with him.”

Unconsciously he balled his paws into fists “They will never see him as a living being, he will be first and foremost an untrustworthy fox, a trickster, a thief and no one will ever give him a chance.”

“That includes me too, am I correct?”

Nick was taken aback at Bogo’s soft admission even more so when he abruptly stood up from his chair and with all his impressive height looked the russet fox directly in the eyes putting a huge stain to the latter’s sore neck “Don’t be so surprised Wilde, I know it to be true” at the tod’s silence he continued “Two years ago I was going to make the biggest fuck up of my career, officer” he said earnestly “When you showed up on that platform to plead the case for Hopps making me a complete fool in front of my whole precinct I’ve never been so outraged and when you two cracked one of the larger conspiracy in Zootopia before any of us could I can assure you that, that day, my self-esteem has hit rock bottom”

Fox and buffalo looked each other for some time before the tallest mammal resumed “Things have not improved when Hopps told me that you wanted to join the force and she wanted you to be her partner, I owed her but I wouldn’t have bet on your success, and again you proved me wrong”

The smirk on his face was a sight Nick never expected to ever witness on the dark snout of the usual stoic mammal looming over him “That doesn’t change the fact that I think of you as one of the most annoying animal I have ever met, but god only knows how much I need good officers here Wilde, officers that have the gut to tell me that I’m acting like a douche bag”

“I appreciate that sir”

“You did a great job today Wilde.”

“I have a good partner” he said evasively

“She keeps you in line mhm?”

“You don’t know the half of it” he replied with a dramatic gesture, but the fondness in his expression wasn’t lost on the other mammal

They both chuckled

After a little while the chief resumed his sitting position “Let’s get back to work shall we? I suddenly have the urge to feel like a male again”

“Agreed”

His chief sighed heavily, “I’ve been on the force for more than thirty-five years, and chief for a decade but I’ve never seen something like that, especially not regarding a little kit and I’m aware that it hit pretty close to home for you too Nick” He almost smiled at the use of his first name suppressing the sassy comment at the sight of the huge mammal so unusually open and gentle he said. “Nothing I haven’t already seen Sir, It won’t affect my work” praying that he didn’t see his bluff.

Apparently he didn’t

“Splendid!” he pressed a button on the intercom on his desk “Clawhouser”

“Y-yes Chief Bogo?” the cheetah frantically answered

“Call the PS, tell them we need Wooder, understood?” the portly dispatcher let out a sad groan “I know, but we have no other choice” after a slight hesitation he added , “But before that I need a coffee, and a donut”

“But chief you detested donuts”

“Guess what Clawhouser? While you’re at it bring me the files to that old cold case I desperately need”

“Uh, Sir? Which cold case exactly?”

”I don’t care, the older the better” and with that he ended the conversation.

Turning around towards Nick again he said “Now, this is your assignment, take care of the little fox, coax him to talk, use every trick you might have learned Wilde, if he really has a family I want to find them before Wooder came here” he sneered “Anything to keep that wretch from taking the kid, am I made myself clear?”

“Crystal” Nick said scratching his chin. “Wooder you said?”

“Yes, Jonathan Wooder, do you know him?”

“Not sure, I pride myself to knowing anyone but, even though the name sound familiar, somehow it didn’t click”

“Not great pleasure Wilde, believe me, now, go find your partner and when she‘s done tending to our guest send her here for her report, in the meantime I will try to buy you as much time as I can. Dismissed”

The fox stands from the chair, saluted and got out of the office leaving the big buffalo to his own business.

Once in the hallway the red tod breathe a sigh of relief, that goes better than expected, but the small victory left a bitter taste in his mouth, _well Nicky, my boy you successfully conned another one, and the chief of police no less, you must be proud of yourself._

 _Crap!_ How could it be possible that after more than twenty years later he was still afraid of a stupid piece of metal? He thought angrily walking head down towards the showers.

He knew, even before the Night Howler investigation, that police officers, under extreme circumstances, were forced to use muzzles, and he had to admit, at least with himself, that it was the thing that scared him the most, but the thought of Judy, of her smile when she asked him to be her partner and his last chance to a better life gave him the strength to put aside his childhood phobia in the hope to get used enough not to be bothered by it, so when he had his interview for the application he was overly cautious to hide certain aspect of his life, releasing a very censored version of his “activities” and he was absolutely positive he never mentioned any unpleasant accident involving the feared objects.

What would his cute bunny think of him should she ever find out of all the nightmares, the sorrows, the PTSD attacks he had since he was nine, and from which he hasn’t fully recovered? What if he had one right in front of her? _No way._ The red fox quickly composed himself, he hid his greatest humiliation and fear from everyone this long, he just had to try harder. Now he have other priorities, the most important of all finding his partner.

Point is, he didn’t have a clue where to start, she was probably done with the shower by now maybe he should just go check in the locker.

The usually chaotic hall of the precinct was so quiet in the late afternoon to be almost creepy, the only sound he could hear was a sweet melodic song in the background, _Tsk Claw must have forgot his radio on as usual,_ but when he was able to spot his workstation he was baffled to found it was empty, that was strange, the chubby officer never left his place, unless food was involved, and strange enough his radio was off, so where the melody come from then? As he came around the corner of the farthest edge of the building he noticed said mammal and few other colleagues including Wolford gathered in front of one of the nap rooms, even weirder still was the fact that the song sounded like it came from right over there.

Out of curiosity he approached the small crowd idly wondering if they were having a small forbidden party.

Come to think of it he could use something strong right now.

“Hey guys what’s mmmfg” he mumbled before a big fat spotted paw was placed on his muzzle effectively shushing him and a chorus of “Sssst” quickly follows the sudden move. “Mmmmfgg??”

“The fuck Wilde, would you shut up?”

“Yes, you’re ruining the moment” they all whispered menacingly to him.

“Look Nick, isn’t it the cutest thing you’ve ever seen?” Clawhouser squealed.

Green wide eyes turned towards the small room and his heart skipped a couple of beats.

Kneeling on the ground next to the only bed of the small room, the ethereal beauty that appeared to be his partner, was tenderly caressing the little fox’s cheek with the back of her fingers singing him a sweet lullaby, her bright purple eyes held such affection while she looked at the small face of the sleeping kit that, as cute as the scene was, for a fleeting moment, Nick felt an irrational fit of jealousy across his whole body.

And talking about body…by gosh

He was all too aware that he shouldn’t ogling her, not in the precinct and above all not in front of other mammals but he just couldn’t stop, he knew she was gorgeous, but man, this was something else entirely, the first two button of her uniform were left open showing a much larger portion of gray and white than usual, the still slightly damp fur, from the recent shower she took, was lush and shiny and soo fluffy, there was no bulletproof vest nor her utility belt hiding her curves and her breasts, free from the heavy constricting material, were round and perky, perfect to be kneaded by his paws, he gulped, wait was that a lacy bra?

Holy shit, when did he turn himself into a horny teenager again?

He shook his head causing both his lewd desire and the paw on his mouth to disappear at the same time _Bad fox. Bad. I forbid you to go further, just think of something else you pervert, and you,_ he mentally threatened his lower regions _just try to raise your head and you will never get a relief for at least a month. Understood???_

That fixed he just closed his eyes focusing on her voice only.

“Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping   
On sheets white as cream, with the head full of dreams  
Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you

Lay thee down now and rest, may you slumber the best

_Wow amazing, is there something you can’t do Carrots?_

  
Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens.  
Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring.  
Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings.  
Hush, darling one, sleep through the night  
Sleep through the night  
Sleep through the night”

Gradually words turned into a low humming and he was sadly reminded by a muffled AWWWWWW just behind him and another series of sibilants shuts up that he wasn’t alone. Begrudgingly he open his eyes and if he thought before that the whole scene was heavenly, now he just had to eat his words.

It was pure perfection.

Judy, still humming the melody, was now leaning closer to the little fox on the bed and softly pressing her nose to his in a cute eskimo kiss, the little one seemed to appreciate the gesture because despite being clearly asleep he smiled, unconsciously rubbing his cheek against the front of her face causing a series of giggles from the bunny.

...and Clawhouser, but his were far less pleasant in Nick’s mind

He was happy for the little buddy, he was sure that he will get over the whole misadventure in the sewers now, Judy probably didn’t understand what she did today for the boy, she gave him hope, hope that there is good in the world, something that he had to wait more than two decades for.

The realization hit him like a thunder, why...Could he said that? Yes, yes he could.

Why haven’t they met on that fateful night of twenty-three years ago? What his life would have been then with her by his side from the very beginning?

Heart pounding wildly in his chest, he smiled, _Damn Carrots, why you have to be born so long after me?_

“Oh my Goodness, did you see that?”

“Lovely”

“You could say that”

“Ok, guys that’s it, I’m gonna curt her” Wolford boldly declared.

“What?!” they all said at the same time.

 _What?_ Nick thought angrily.

“You heard me guys, I want to ask her out, and start dating”

“You just want to bed her, you lecher”

“Shut up Higgins, it’s not like that, though I don’t mind teaching her another kind of music”

“Like I said, you are a lecher.”

“Hey a guy needs a reprieve every now and then”

“Guys, we really shouldn’t talk about such things, she could hear us” babbled a distinctly uneasy Cheetah

_Or I can_

“You can’t have her, I believe she’s someone else’s hunting field”

“She’s not claimed and the only scent I can detect is her own, I’m clear to go! This supposed someone else is obviously an idiot”

“You’re deluded William”

“You don’t think I can get her Hippo?”

“I know that you can’t get her Wolf!”

“You got it, if I can manage to get her to pound town before Christmas you will pay me lunch for a week”

“And if you can’t?”

“Then you will have one week of free lunch but don’t hold your breath on that” he grinned

“Make it a month”

“Deal” Wolford said reaching out for a handshake

“Deal” the hippo answered shaking the wolf much smaller paw “Loser”

“We will see, come on Ben don’t make that face, I promise I’ll go easy on her, ok?” he joked comforting the pouting cheetah

 _Alright, now I’ve had enough wolfcub, you want a claim? Fine, this_ _IDIOT_ _will gave you a claim_ and he quietly walked out from their hiding spot.

“Nick come back”

“You’ll get us nicked”

“Dude don’t be a buzzkill” they all frantically whispered but like if he wasn’t listening he didn’t stop.

“Jerk, what do you think are doing?” William said furiously grabbing the fox by the arm in an effort to pull him over.

Nick stopped this time and with his back still facing the defiant wolf he slightly turned his muzzle showing him his profile and an angry green eye before raising his lips in a very menacing scowl showing off his sharp razor fangs.

Everybody In the hallway froze. They all know what it was: a challenge.

Higgins forced himself not to smile at the impromptu show and patted the flabbergasted Wolf on the shoulder as if to cheer him up, but before said aforementioned mammal could properly respond with a proper retort he suddenly found himself nose to nose to a very VERY upset fox.

The still snarling red mammal yanked his arm free and let out a long and low warning growl pleased that his action was having the desiring effect to made the wolf’s fur to stand on end, then in a fluid motion, he slowly closed the door on his face blocking Judy from his sight, he smirked when he heard Higgins’ voice muttering “Well wolfie, good luck”

 _Yes good luck indeed_ he thought walking towards his oblivious Partner “Hey” he greeted when she finally saw him “Hey yourself” she answered with a smile

“How’s he doing? Did he say something?”

She shook her head in the negative “Not a word, but who can blame him? After what was done to him” she sadly looked at the sleeping child “How can anyone want to hurt him Nick? He’s such a sweetheart”

“I can’t answer that Carrots, not anyone has a penchant for foxes like you do” he said half joking with his trademark lazy grin and hooded eyes sitting by the windowsill next to the bed “Bogo appointed the both of us to take care of the little one, we must try to encourage him to talk before he will be taken away from the PS. Oh and you need to report too” “

Of course” she said standing up.

At the loss of contact the younger tod let out a small whimper sniffing the air around him before enveloping himself in his fluffy tail pressing his face in the soft fur.

“He’s so cute” cooed the bunny with glee “Oh please Nick, tell me you do it too”

“I’m taking the fifth on that Carrots”

“Dumb fox”

He leaned closer “Sly bunny”

They both laughed at their friendly exchange but it was short-lived because when he tried to straighten up he felt a jolt of pain across his neck “Ouch, sumbitch”

“Nick!?”

“Don’t worry Carrots, yesterday I fell asleep on the couch and I must have pulled a muscle or something, it has been killing me all morning”

She seemed to consider that for a moment “I see, maybe I can help with that”

“Mhm?” he questioned gingerly massaging his collar

“Turn around” she ordered raising her paws and wiggling the fingers

“Carrots, what you’re planning to do with those pincers?”

“Giving you a massage, what else?”

“Don’t even think about it Fluff, I happen to value my head”

“Oh come on, don’t you trust me?” she told him with her best puppy eyed expression batting her lashes.

“Carrots that was low, and you know that” he said pointing his index finger at her

“Do I know that?, Yes, Yes I do. Now turn around”

He complied but in a last attempt to save his bones he tired one more time “Really Carrots, you don’t have to, and Bogo is waiting”

“He can wait, you’re more important. Now stand still and let me work”

Albeit extremely pleased to be told he was important he still wasn’t entirely certain to let her handle such a delicate part of him _Well if you are afraid to let her touch your neck what will you do when some other part of you will be involved? No, I forbid you to go there._ “Wait Carrots I dooooooooooh my god Yes!!!!” As soon as her small paws were on him Nick swore he’d never second-guess her ability again. He felt her warm palm and fingers squeezing vigorously but gently at the base of his neck making deep circular pressure all around the pained area, slowly easing the tension piled up during the night and the majority of the day.

“You were saying?”

“I... don’t remember... ow ow ow yes right there”

“Nick you are a nervous wreck, I can feel all the knots”

 _Not all of them Carrots._ “Where did you learn to massage like thaaaaaaaaahht, should I be jealous?”

She giggled “When you work on the field hunched over for more than eight hours in a row you learned a trick or two, especially when you have more than 178 brothers.” she begun kneading the tense muscle at either side of his neck, slowly sliding over his shoulders and back again gently lifting the skin to get rid of every remaining stiffness.

Once satisfied she switched technique by putting her thumbs in the center of his neck just over his spine and with long tender movements she let her fingers rotate up and down, steadily increasing the force with each stroke.

Nick was in seventh heaven, not only for the almost immediate relief of her ministration but also and above all for the wonderful sensation of her hands all over him, it was driving him crazy, “Mmmmhmm”

“Enjoying yourself Nick?”

“Keep that up Carrots and you might see my leg shake, aaaahhh yes divine”

“Glad to hear it”

The massage continued for some time with Nick shamelessly moaning the whole time

“Nick?”

“Mmh?!”

“How are you feeling?”

“Right now I’m feeling absolutely great, are you fishing for compliments here Fluff?”

“No, that’s not what I was trying to say Nick”

“Oh? Then what do...”

“I mean, the sewers, the muzzle, how are you coping with all of that?” she blurted out

“Aww Carrots, you worry too much, I’m fine, you know I’m a tough guy” _please just drop it_ “Can you do it a little harder? I really need to...Carrots why did you stop?” he wined already missing her warm hands, but it was soon forgotten as she placed her cheek on his shoulder making him feel like he was literally burning alive “Why nick?”, her thin arms hugged him from behind crossing themselves just over his pounding heart. “Why are you lying to me? I know you are hurt, I can see it in your eyes”

“J-Judy”

“Talk to me Nick, don’t shut me out please,” he raised his trembling paw up as if to put it on her own but he couldn’t bring himself to really do it “Carrots, listen I…I can’t” _s_ he slowly detached from the intimate embrace and once free from her gentle grip he swiftly turned to face her, the sight of his droopy-eared bunny broke his heart.

“Why not? Sometimes it’s good to talk to someone who can listen, your words, not mine Nick” she looked expectantly at him.

“Please Sweetheart, it’s not the kind of thing I like to dwell on, especially not with you, can we just forget it?” he whispered gently with a small smile.

“Especially not with me” she said so softly he could hardly hear her, wait he didn’t say that out loud, did he?

“I see” she said fixing the bottoms of her shirt “I’d better go to Bogo’s office now” she wasn’t surprised when a red and brown paw came down over hers on the handle of the door preventing her to leave the room “Judy, please wait, I didn’t mean it that way”

“What did you mean then Nick?” he felt his blood run cold “W-well I...”

“Yes, that’s what I thought. I will be back shortly, please keep an eye on him” and just like that she was gone.

Did that really happened? Did he really just let the girl he loves down? How could anything be worse than this? _Blithering idiot, did you see her face? You really screwed up, no actually it’s worse than that, now, if you tell her everything you will lose her, and if you don’t you’ll lose her anyway. Finni_ _c_ _k was right. Idiot, idiot, idiot_. He punched both fists on the wall “MORON”

A small yip and the rustling of sheet made he realize to have woken up that the kit, _Oh Perfect, it’s getting better and better_ , Shit he had no idea how to deal with children. The little one yawned and looked around a little lost searching for something _Or someone._

“Sorry buddy, she’s not here” at the fox’s voice he get defensive glaring watchfully at the stranger. _Yes, You’re right, why should you trust me? I’m not even sure I trust myself sometimes. “_ Nice to meet you by the way, I’m Nick. What’s your name?” The little one looked at him like he was growing another head and quite frankly he had a point, the mellow tone he used sounded creepy even to him, w _hat did you expect fox? You can fool Yourself all you want, the truth is that you are just a cheap imitation of a cop. Remember: once a Hustler you are always a hustler._

He stared at the blue eyed little fox, dressed in one of Judy’s spare shirt nervously peeking at the door. … _A hustler_

“You like her don’t you? I can give you that, she’s a cutie. Just don’t tell her I said that Ok?” he saw his ears turning red, _bingo “_ Fun fact for you for some reason Bunnies don’t like when you call them cute” he sat up on the edge of the bed “But don’t let her looks fool you, she’s got the strength of ten elephants”.

Eyes wide as saucers the little kit was listening to the older fox star struck, “Psst can you keep a secret red?” he whispered making a come hither gesture at the kit, whom, without so much hesitation, approached him walking on all four

“There’s a story going around that she took down a rhino all by herself, can you believe it?” mouth agape the kit was hopping in excitement “Yes, yes it’s quite terrific, I’m lucky she’s my partner here” he said absentmindedly polishing his badge with his sleeve. “You know, It’s nice talking to you, you are a great listener”

Intrigued the smaller fox crept closer watching enraptured the shiny object “It’s beautiful right? Don’t tell me you wanna be a cop when you grow up?!” he eagerly nodded in agreement. “Well I can see your point here, it’s nice to be able to put bad guys behind bars, run at top speed with lights and siren on, giving out parking tickets...but not everybody can became a police officer Red”

He almost chuckled when small ears flatten out in disappointment.

“Oh come on, don’t make that face, how about this, what if I’ll show you some some tricks, would you like that?”

“Yes”

Nick smiled ruffling the fur between his small ears “Wow so you can talk, well that just make things easier, all right red hop on” he crouched on the floor patting his own shoulder “Let’s see if you have what it takes to be a cop”

 

Song:Braham's lullaby


	10. Freed pt. 4

 

“Chief Bogo?” the dispatcher’s robotic voice said from the intercom on the buffalo’s desk.

“I’m busy Clawhouser” he answered angrily pressing the red button with more force than necessary

“S-sorry Chief. I- I just wanted to let you know that I managed to get in touch with Wooder. He requested me to inform you that he is highly bothered to be summoned with such short notice, but he will be here in half an hour regardless” he said with a ridiculously snooty tone that spoke volumes of his personal opinion on the soon to be guest.

“Splendid” the huge mammal said echoing the same exact tone “I will be there shortly. Don’t let him in my office”

“Got it Chief”

With a disgusted sneer the tall animal ended the call folding his huge hooves in front of him over the small pile of useless cold case files he requested earlier.

“Problems Sir?” the small voice of his only Rabbit officer asked gently.

“Not yet Hopps” he answered thoughtfully “But I fear that soon there will be” he sighed suddenly feeling too tired of this job, “However nothing for you to be concerned about” he said with his usual authoritarian way. “You were saying?”

“After we successfully severed the muzzle from his face I took the kit to the showers to clean him up a little and then into one of our rest room. The poor thing was asleep in a heartbeat.”

“Did you managed to make him talk?”

She shook her head her long ears moving slightly from side to side “No Chief” and then with a small hopeful smile she added “But maybe he will after the little nap”

“Too bad we won’t have the luxury to wait Hopps” the police chief said matter-of-factly “In half an hour the PS will be here to take the kit away” he paused at her subtly intake of breath “So I think it would be better If he heard the news directly from you, Wilde told me you two developed a strong affection for each other”

Bogo had to admit that it was quite fun observing his smaller officer struggling to maintain a straight face but, in spite of all her efforts, she couldn’t avoid the stiffness on her posture as she dutifully answered “Certainly Sir”

“I know that face Hopps, and I don’t like it. Last time I see you with that expression you resigned” he admonished “So spare me all you cop drama mannerism for once and get straight to the point”

“Sir it’s not my place to question how the system works” she said almost outraged

“Should I order you officer?” he said raising his left eyebrow for more emphasis

Focusing her gaze on everything but the scowling face of her superior she answered half -heartedly “It’s just...”

“Yes?”

“I’m worried for the little tod Chief.” She finally admitted

“That much was kind of clear”

“I mean...he’s so tiny and defenseless...and a fox” she said lamely.

Sensing there was so much more than she dared to admit he choose to patiently wait for the impending word avalanche he was sure his energetic bunny officer will soon provide.

And he wasn’t disappointed.

“Chief there has to be another way, he was trembling from cold and fear just an hour ago, it took a great deal of time to finally calm him down enough to disentangle him from me and still he never left my hand.”

“Mmmhm”

“He trusts me, I know it’s absurd, he barely knows me but that’s how it is, plus he had been through a lot just in one day and now to simply hand him over to some uncaring stranger...It almost feels like...like I’m betraying him” she said clenching her small paws “He will grow up believing that no one will ever do anything for him, that he cannot trust or be trusted, he’s just a child and he already ended up muzzled and trapped in a freezing sewer in December, I dread to think what could happen to him in the future”

Not sure if she was still speaking about the kit or someone else Bogo placed his chin on his raised hooves watching with a fair amount of interest as the young doe continued her harangue

She hopped on the chair placing both paws on the desk and leaning forward to look the huge buffalo directly in the eyes “We are police officers Sir, there must be something else we can do”

“Officer, sit down” he calmly demanded with a distinct sensation of deja-vu

Realizing to be dangerously close to cross a line she wasn’t allowed to, she quickly sit back in the uncomfortable chair waiting for whatever earful he was going to give her.

Surprisingly enough there was none “I’ve already told you Hopps don’t give yourself so much credit” he said with an almost kind voice, “It’s very honorable of you to take to heart the outcome of little fox but my hands on this matter are tied and you know that better than me.”

“I know, and I apologize Sir”

“No need, now listen Hopps, I know that foxes aren’t exactly the most accepted mammals in the world, but as officers we have rules and obligations to follow whether we like it or not, we can’t let our personal feeling get in the way. Am I made myself clear?”

“Yes sir”

“Good, that said as chief of police I have certain connections and favor owned me, I might kind of collecting them in order to ensure that your little friend has the best treatment possible”

“Chief!” she said in awe

“We cannot change everything, but someone had to start right?” he said grinning from ear to ear

“Thank you chief”

“No more gushing” he said raising all his impressive bulk in a swift motion “Now, Let’s go to the little one, I’m curious to know the mammal who got one of my best officer so flustered” he smirked holding the door open for a very abashed bunny.

And just like that the mismatched pair made their way to the naps room in comfortable silence, both deep in thought for different reasons, “I’m getting too old for this” he huffed eventually “And too soft” he joked glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

“Well chief it’s not really my business but if I may, I think that this softer side really suits you” she joked back

“Flattery will get you nowhere Hopps, and I’m afraid you’re spending too much time with Wilde” he answered straightening his shirt “But good to know”

“ATTEN-HUT”

“Now just what the heck is going on there?”

“Well, it sounded like Nick’s voice Chief” Judy said heading curiously where the noise came from “But I told him to stay with the kit so I’m not really sure what he’s up...” and for a moment the articulate doe lost the use of the word or any further schooling she ever had, she was right, It really was her partner’s voice but, as she slowly take notice of what was happening in front of her, whatever anger she had for him not listening to instructions was quickly replaced with a new warmth in the pit of her belly and a sudden increase of her heartbeat. “...to!”

Just in the middle of the massive marble entryway and completely indifferent or maybe simply uncaring of being watched the sly fox and his young counterpart were engaged in what seemed to be a practice session of simple police moves.

“Stand tall, head higher, not enough Red, higher” he instructed tapping a rolled up paper on the open palm of one of his paws at each word for more emphasis “More...ok, that’s it. Now, hold still”

It was without doubt the oddest thing ever happened inside those walls but looking at the little slip of a fox dressed in an oversized t-shirt as he did his best to maintain the rigid position required for the perfect execution of a standing on attention, was definitely a breath of fresh air and many of the officers coming back from their daily shift stopped by only to watch the cute lesson with big smirks on their muzzles.

The deadly serious expression on the small tod’s face was absolutely priceless but when he spotted his favorite long eared gray bunny at such a short distance from him his focus gave way to an extremely happy smile and a frenzied waggling of his tail immediately forgetting that he was supposed to remain motionless, however, just when he was about to leap forward, he was reminded of it by the severe voice of his temporary drill instructor “Cadet Tailsson, what did I tell you? You can’t move until you’ve got permission to do so, which I didn’t.” Nick said with both arms behind his back “Resume position.”

Baby blue eyes doubled in size at his almost misstep and he swiftly obliged taking great care to avoid any unnecessarily movements but, to the great amusement from everyone in the room, he couldn’t help the excited shaking of the tip of his fluffy appendage despite his attempts.

Fully aware of what or who made the kit react so eagerly Nick felt his own heart beat furiously in his chest not really sure if he was ready to meet the deep amethyst he loved so much after his foolish stunt of half an hour ago, he decided to keep up with their improvised play for a little while longer in a vain attempt to delay the inevitable “Don’t let it happen again”

“Yes sir” the small fox answered with a little voice.

Nick was extremely pleased to hear the small joyful squeal emitted by his partner when she heard the little Red speaking, he could almost see her in his mind while she stood stunned with open wide eyes and small paws covering her mouth, and if only he had enough courage he would have turned around to look at her, but he was Nick Wilde and there was only this much he can do.

“I didn’t hear you”

“YES SIR” the little one replied screaming his lungs out

“Mhn, better”

Watching the odd exchange even Bogo had to admit that was all extremely funny, but despite his newfound softer side, he had a reputation to uphold and it was with great reluctance that he called to order his unpredictable fox officer with the most stern voice he could muster given the circumstances “WILDE”

The appearance of the rigorous chief of police caused the immediate stop of the happy buzz and everybody in the room waited with bated breath at his reaction. “Ah Chief, just the mammal I needed to see” Nick said completely unfazed as he slowly turns around with his usual smug smile and hooded green eyes “Carrots” he briefly acknowledged his partner with a quick two fingers salute.

“Just for the record Wilde, what in the three Hells are you doing?” Asked Bogo towering menacingly over him.

“Why, I’m training a new recruit, what else?” he replied like it was the most natural thing in the word “Come on Red show him, just like I taught you” he then got down on one of his knees to whisper into the young tod’s ear something that was meant to be a private confidence but was instead loud enough for everyone to hear “Watch out kid, if you ever want to join us, all you have to do is convince this big bad buffalo” he lightly patted him on his butt with the rolled paper still in his grasp encouraging the kit to move forward.

With a few stumbling steps but with more confidence anyone could expect from such a little kit he put himself in front of the ten times bigger male almost falling backwards in his efforts to look into his face.

For a couple of second he didn’t dare move or talk merely watching the horned mammal who was reciprocating the stare with a rather neutral expression, but then, after a fast glance at his favorite bunny, he swiftly straightened his back, suck in his stomach as tight as he could, squared his shoulders and with a sweet high-pitched voice said loud and clear “Cadet Tailsson reporting for duty sir”

Another delighted squeal from his little doe gave the former fox hustler the gut to really looking at her and he had to stifle a laugh at her cute expression.

Exactly as he predicted she stood there flabbergasted, bright eyes wide and dainty paws covering her soft lips opened in wonder, he felt his heart pounding in his chest at how unbelievably beautiful she was in that moment and when she turns sparkling amethysts into sad emeralds he was sure he was going to burst a blood vessel.

‘How?’ she mouthed, ‘Later’ he mouthed back, she nodded and again he got the chance to see her lovely smile, the one he was really beginning to hope was reserved for him alone, and when she whispered a heartfelt ‘Thank you’ he knew he was forgiven, C _arrots you will be the death of me_ he thought as they exchanged a warm meaningful look.

“Kid you missed something” shouted out one of the officers in attendance all of a sudden, at which both fox and bunny turned towards the little fox who had such an adorable confused face that even Bogo find it particularly hard not to smile, but before the kit could completely panicking Nick subtly appeared in his visual field and with a fake cough he pointed with his muzzle to the right arm still flat at his side.

With a silent gasp he immediately raised it up to his head placing the tip of his index finger to the forehead just beside the outer edge of his right eyebrow lifting his chin a little higher than necessary.

The only visible reaction of the giant in blue was the slight raising of one of his eyebrow, then, with a mischievous grin that made all cops present practically scoop their jaws from the ground, he crossed his arms on his chest and ordered “At ease cadet”

The little “cadet” obliged dropping immediately the salute smoothly bringing his arms on his back and spreading his short legs as much as he could.

“Impressive, uh?” Nick said with confidence “And before you can say anything I’m happy to inform you that we followed all the tedious procedure and properly filled out the application form” and in order to make his point he slowly unfurl the paper in his paw right in front of his chief’s face like it was an ancient scroll.

Carefully Bogo took the thin sheet in his strong hooves for a closer look and, forcing his lips to remain still at the messy first grader handwriting, he started reading it out loud “Andrew James Tailsson, age 6”

“Going for seven on the 21st August Chief”

“Nhn”

“And I think he just cheated on his height” the russet fox quipped amused “But other than that he’s a fast learner and a very devoted one if I may add”

The buffalo peeped over the form to the little tod still in the same position nervously looking from him to Hopps and Wilde in rapid succession.

“So Chief, what do you say? Is he qualified enough to become a Police officer?” Nick winked.

Bogo looked at his big innocent blue eyes, eagerly waiting for his approval and something stirred inside him, “CLAWHOUSER” he shouted, startling the portly dispatcher who was quietly enjoying the scene with glee.

Despite the very short distance separating the two the fat cheetah was out of breath when he was side by side with his superior “Yes…’pant’ Chief?” he said hunched over.

“Bring me your hat”

“My...my hat Sir?” he asked puzzled.

“THE HAT CLAWHOUSER” Bogo repeated reaching out with his arm

“Yes, hat...hat where did I put it? Geez” he stumbled rather than run to the back of his station loudly rummaging between all his clutter, sunny side up showing his swishing tapered tail “Ah there you are silly Billy” he said quickly returning to the buffalo presenting him the blue headgear on both paws.

“Splendid” he took the Police hat with one hoof “and... take care of this” he added handing him over the document without further explanations.

“Right away Chief” but halfway to his desk he quickly turned around rambling animatedly “Special abilities: Eat a donuts in 5 seconds” he chuckled “No way!!! Make the higher number of fans In Furzona Horizon 3 on Ox box? AAAWWWW I love that game, did you happen to get the...”

“NOT NOW”

“O-of course Chief” and for once there were no other interruptions while he rushed to his desk hiding his portly frame behind the screen of his computer immediately getting down to work.

Shaking his head in exasperation the dark furred mammal bent slightly forward gently placing the alarmingly too big hat on the little one’s head making him resemble a funny looking mushroom, “Now we are talking” he said fixing it as best as possible “Just remember, a well executed salute is a crisp singular movement, as soon as you’ll do it on a daily basis, it will become reflexive” he quoted straightening back up showing one of his rare true smiles when the blue and black police cap bounced with a soft thud on the young tod’s snout “But for your first attempt you did quite well, dismissed.” he added with an even rarer baritone chuckle when the young kit repeatedly tried to lift the ample sliding brim over his eyes.

For an instant he just remained there unsure of what to do with both arms over his head holding up the enormous hat until a certain sly fox, with his usual nerve, decided to step back in again “Weeeeeell, it looks like I won’t be the only fox around here for much longer” he smirked as a scowl was quickly wiping away the slight smile from the buffalo’s face, “Don’t worry Red, he did that just for show, and speaking of which, if I remember correctly, weren’t you going to do something earlier?” he said casting an eloquent glance to a still smiling gray doe.

Without having to be told twice he practically throw himself at the open-armed bunny all the while holding the hat in place with a paw “Officer Carrots”

“Hey sweetie” she said balancing his weight on her hip “Did you have a good nap?”

“Yes” he exclaimed happily “Officer Carrots did you see me doing the standing up? How did I go?”

“You were really great” she said tickling him softly under his muzzle making him squirming in delight “One day you’ll make fine cop”

“Really?” he asked with a big smile showing a small gap where one of his baby teeth was missing

“Really, really”

His smile, if possible doubled in size “When I become a police officer I want you to be my partner officer Carrots because you are sooo cute” he muttered snuggling against her chest in contentment nuzzling the groove of his snout just under her chin

At this all the officers witnessing the exchange were hollering their appreciation In typical police mode, clapping, stomping hind paws or hooves, depending on the case, and howling or growling in encouragement, someone even shouted “Atta boy”

“Hey now, hold on a minute” Nick interjected pretending to be mad,”Why he is allowed to call you cute?”

“Because he’s an adorable little fox” she said hugging the small fox tighter as a tiny russet fluffy tail curled itself around her wrist

“Watch out Wilde he’s kicking your ass” someone teased resulting in a new round of laughs.

“That remains to be seen” he replied to no one in particular “So that means I’m not adorable?”

“Mmm that’s a tough one” she retorted hiding half her face behind the blue hat looking at him with a somewhat coquettish smile.

He gasped in horror “I can’t believe it, betrayed by my own Partner, Ok fine, if you want it that way, you got it Red” and like a naughty child Nick began to mercilessly poking the small bundle of red fur on his side making him screaming in merriment “I might as well condone that you want to steal my role of only fox on the force, my partner AND turn a blind eye to your new privilege to call her cute” he stopped the ticklish attack “But there’s no way I’ll let you use my nickname for her without paying me royalties”

“Nickname?” the little one repeated mildly surprised

“Yep, invented and patented by me Red, and I’m not willing to share”

“But if it’s a Nickname” he said leaving the comfy space he was tucked in “What’s your name then?” he asked facing the bunny.

“It’s Judy, Judy Hopps...Andrew right?!”

“Andy” he corrected rubbing his twitching nose with hers “Mama, big bro and Papa call me that”

She didn’t miss the shadow in his eyes when he mentioned his father nor the fact that he didn’t add friends to the list but she said nothing “Andy it is then”

“Judeee?” he called her for the first time mispronouncing it a little “I like it” he exclaimed enthusiastically returning to nuzzle in his favorite spot “and I like your scent too Officer Judee, it’s even better than Mama” he said taking a deep whiff

The sweet, and honestly envied, public display of affection was just too much for the overenthusiastic zootopian police officers and it was welcomed by a rumble of claps and wolf whistle “Way to go buddy” “I wish I could be in his shoes” “Wilde you found a worthy opponent”

“So it seems” Nick agreed smiling like crazy as he offered his fist to the other tod for a bump fist, which he gladly returned with his much smaller one leading to another round of smarty comments and a cacophony of different noises.

“Well, well well, and these are supposed to be our police officers? Now I understand the main reason our crime level is so high” an unknown foreign voice said with ill-concealed disgust.

The cheerful rumble ceased immediately at the harsh nasty words and everybody turns towards the newcomer, it was a short chubby coypu dressed in a pristine blue tailored suit with a very fancy coat neatly draped on his bent arm and a black polished briefcase with golden details in one paw, everything about his outfit seemed very expensive and despite his diminutive stature he behaved like he owned the place.

“Austin” he coldly greeted the buffalo chief

“Wooder” he replied equally, if not colder, sticking to second name courtesy.

“I see that your men are the same bunch of unruly mammals as ever, I thought you were known for being a tough infighter” he said with condescension

“All my boys here, and girls, are hard workers Wooder, and I have no objections when they decide to have a little fun, how they choose to do it it’s none of my concerns, nor yours” Bogo replied with a sharp wave of his arm to the now completely mortified cops as they started scattering in various directions.

“Whatever” he said placing his elegant briefcase carefully on the ground, “Now, would you mind telling me why you brought me here in such a great hurry? Unlike any of you I have a very demanding job, so tell me what do you need and let’s get this over with.”

“Nick, who’s that mammal?” Judy asked while a very livid Bogo was doing a quick update to the unbelievably impolite stranger.

“He’s the PS, Wooder the chief said, but I don’t know the guy” It wasn’t technically a lie but he couldn’t explain the unpleasant feeling he gets the moment the coypu started talking, _His voice, I heard it before, but when?_

“Sweetie what’s wrong?” his partner’s concerned voice distracted him momentarily but when he looked at her he didn’t like what he saw, little Andy was trembling like a leaf and the bunny was doing her best to soothe him with sweet words but the small kit seemed out of his mind babbling nonsense and clinging to the bunny for dear life, “I was good... I...I haven’t said anything like he told me... he said he wasn’t going to tell if I didn’t...I don’t want him to...to take me away, to take mama...”

“Red, what’s the matter? No one will hurt you, right Carrots?”

“Of course not” she agreed, gently massaging the terrified fox cub on the small of his back as he desperately tried to melt into the bunny’s chest “We won’t let that happen” but all their attempts to calm him down were fruitless.

Especially when things between the two talking mammals were going south

“No Austin, I’ve had enough of this, I’m not willing to wait for that sorry excuse of a cop to play fast and loose with his job” he said pointing towards Clawhouser who was frantically typing on his keyboard, “I fail to see why you still haven’t fired him though”

“I’m not questioning his competence with you Wooder”

“Because he has none, honestly I’m not even sure that besides eating donuts and talking rubbish is capable of doing anything else”

With thinly veiled anger Bogo contradicted “I already told you, The kit was muzzled and forced to the sewers, he was in a...”

“Yes, yes, poor little fox trapped in a sewer, cruelly muzzled, too scared even to talk, blahbity blahbity blue, you know Austin, I have no interested in how you finally get him to reveal his name, but do you honestly think he’s telling the truth? He’s a fox!”

“He’s just a kit”

“Still a fox, untrustworthy by nature” he said cynically “And now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve already lost too much time, hand me the little punk over please”

Biting his tongue in order not to spit in his face, he signaled for his bunny officer to come forward.

“Come on sweetie” she murmured sweetly into Andy’s ear “I promise we will see again soon” and with a little effort due to the extra weight she was carrying, she slowly approached the two arguing mammals, Nick following just a few steps away.

The young doe was used to be considered from other mammals no more than a cute little doll but still she wasn’t prepared for the look of total scorn she gets from the short coypu “A rabbit?! Are you kidding me? A rabbit police officer?” he said in disbelief before starting to laugh so hard that he almost doubled over from the force of it, missing entirely the pissed off expressions on the two other males, in particular the russet fox seemed like he was on the brink of punching him on the nose and Bogo himself looked as he was ready to lend him a hand.

“Aw man” the short mammal said after a while wiping off a tear “Now I’m pretty sure I’ve seen everything but seriously Austin a rabbit? And furthermore a female? I can understand the curiosity but I don’t think that a police station is the right place to do such things” he said with a derisory cackle “I hope for the girl’s sake that she isn’t the only one here even if everybody knows of her species’ stamina in that department.” he leered at the doe from head to toe “It’s a wonder she can still walk straight”

Judy flushed with rage at the deliberate insult, but what bothered her the most was the strange feeling she had to keep her partner as far away as possible from him. At every cost. Everything about that male was disturbing and she had a very bad vibe running through her spine from the very beginning.

Nick’s guttural growl next to her hear prompt her to blindly seek for his paw to let him know she was okay and when he enveloped her soft paw in his warm one quitting the growling she knows she had succeeded, at least for now

The fox could feel his blood boiling in his veins, how dare the stupid scumbag talking to her like that? Who did he think he was? Assuming that she…, _not good I really need to calm down, breathe fox breathe,_ he stared at the little warmth in his brown paw struggling to maintain the last shreds of his sanity forcing to suppress the urge to bash his head, out of curiosity to see if he had a brain, and luckily for the twit he was literally saved by the gong when Bogo apparently decided that enough was enough.

“Wooder, listen to me carefully, ‘cause I’m not repeating it” the chief of police said with a scary kind of calmness “I may not have the authority to override your office, and if you want, you can start an inquiry and foist me with a counselor just like last time. I DON’T CARE” he was now millimeters from his nose “But if you insult or disrespect another of my officers in any other way I swear I’ll make you regret it”

“A-are you threatening me?”

“Of course not _Jonathan”_ , he said ironically “I’ve just been thinking what would our mayor say if should it ever become known you didn’t appreciate his integration program”

“W-what?!”

He put an arm around the coypu’s shoulders in a friendly hug then continued “Let me introduce you officer Hopps and Wilde, respectively our first bunny and fox on the force, both valeridian of their classes, awarded directly from our good mayor to the first precinct after six months of hard training” he patted the speechless mammal on the back “And let’s not forget that they cracked the Nighthowlers case two years ago, how come you didn’t make the connection?”

“O-of course, how foolish of me, I should have guessed” he swallowed the lump in his throat “I’m afraid I don’t have much time to read newspapers or such, but you know, I was just joking”

“Obviously”

“Very well, so Officer” he addressed directly to Judy “If you don’t mind I wish to take the little Fox in custody now” he pronounce the word fox as it was something rotten

“Yes sir” she tried to disentangle the kit from herself but his iron grip wouldn’t allow it “Andy sweetie, you mustn’t be afraid, everything gonna be okay I promise”

“You shouldn’t make a promise you might not be able to keep Officer, he will probably run away at the first opportunity, lowlifes are all the same children or adult” he said grabbing at the kit’s arms trying to yank him off the bunny

“Sir I have to ask you not to say such things in front of a child” she exclaimed outraged but in a polite way abruptly twisting her body to keep the little guy away from his touch.

Small hazel eyes filled with resentment send dagger towards the uppity minx but with a forced phony smile he simply said “I’m sure he’s well accustomed with such terms, I’m very experienced in cases like this, his mother, assuming he has one, is probably dead or a w-“

“Waitress” Clawhouser chimed in

“What did you say Cheetah?”

“Andrew James Tailsson first grader in Zootopia Public School, second child of Sarah May Denslow age 37, waitress, widow of Philip Carl Tailsson age 38, bricklayer, eldest son Christopher Theodore Tailsson age 13, if it helps I can try to download his vaccination records Sir”

“That won’t be necessary Clawhouser, any phone number?”

“Home and work number, dialed both, I found her in her workplace in Tundratown so it would take her a little while to get down here.”

“Good job”

“Thank you chief”

“Well it appears we found an honest fox after all Wooder”

“It looks like it, I’m glad” but he really wasn’t “I would have preferred not to be bothered by a hoax but no harm no foul” he picked his briefcase up again and with great satisfaction he stated “Officer Hopps, you’re bleeding you know?”

“He’s right Hopps, no, don’t touch it, Clawhouser go fetch the first aid kit, quick”

“Really chief, it’s just a scratch”

“A scratch made by claws Carrots, it might cause infections, calm down Red it’s not your fault” Nick reassured the kit now whimpering against her leg

“Chief here is the gauze and the antiseptic”

“Splendid” and with a curt yank of his hooves he ripped off the ruined sleeve of her blouse “it was totaled anyway Hopps” he apologized tending to the small wounds.

Taking advantage of the chaos that followed Wooder slowly approached the worried Fox, “It was good catching with you again…Nick”

“How did you know my name?” he said mildly surprised

“So it IS you, come on, don’t you remember me, fox? I see that you followed through your dream to wear a uniform albeit now what you wanted back then”

Dizziness

_No_

Nausea

_Not now_

Chills

_Not in front of her_

“J.J” he whispered feebly

“In flesh and fur, so Nick, who did you con to have this job?”

That is where he heard that voice, the same that taunted him in countless nightmares and wouldn’t leave him alone, Wooder, J.J was still talking but the loud ring in his ears didn’t allow him to focus on the damning words, his mind a whirlwind of long neglected memories fighting to be exhumed.

**I was born ready**

**No, please what did I do wrong, what did I do?**

**You thought we could ever trust a fox without a muzzle? You’re even dumber than you look**

“...I’m just curious to know the fool who agreed to be your partner”

Bleary green eyes darted involuntary towards the pretty bunny currently bandaged by Bogo as if to asking for help.

Without missing a beat the coypu piled on “No! Really? The rabbit? She’s your partner? How did you convince her, a prey, to work with you? Isn’t she afraid that you will try to maim her? Or worse eat her?” he evilly smiled.

Nick felt the room spinning around him, he closed his eyes trying with all the strength he could muster not to collapse on the ground and puke all over, but the voice hadn’t finished yet

“But I’m sure she doesn’t know your true colors, am I right Nicky? Nobody knows. How you manage to hide it for so long is really incredible, but sooner than later she will see you for what you truly are, everybody will, and when you will be sent back to the slums where you came from, I will be in the front row enjoying the show”

He walked past the fox pushing him around “I must go now, I’m still a member of the junior ranger scout you know?, a senior member, and my son has been recently appointed supervisor of the junior unit, eleven nice boys, no pred.”

Nick didn’t move, or even flinch.

“See ya around Nicky. Too bad I don’t have your number, I could have MUZZLE timed you or something” and without saying anything more he gingerly puts his coat back on before opening the massive doors of the police station and leave the building without bothering to say goodbye to anyone.

“That should do" said Bogo fastening the bandage "but I think it’s better if we take you to the E.R. to get sure everything is ok, and it’s not negotiable Hopps” he halted any eventual complaint from the bunny raising a hoof

“Fine Chief, but Andy...” she looked down at the little fox still hugging her leg

“He can stay with Clawhouser he could teach him the job of the police dispatcher, and that’s an order too” he half ordered half joked looking at the kit earning a shy little nod from the kit

“So that’s settled Hopps, Wilde take the patrol car and...Wilde?”

Judy’s worried gaze traveled down the entire bullpen but the red Fox seemed like he was vanished into thin air.

_Nick_

 


	11. Freed pt. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I published so far, and I'm halfway the next. Please be patient, i will post is as soon as I can

Where...where am I?

Why it’s so dark?

Is there anybody here?

My face and ears hurt what’s happening? I...I can’t open my mouth, why can’t I...wha...what’s this? A muzzle?, why am I muzzled? I can’t remember...I can’t…

I...

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, J.J, the ranger scout’s hazing ritual, I should have been there planning games and campfire, learning the different kind of plants, singing song in the moonlight eating s’mores with my new friends, not here alone and scared.

Why they did this to me? I’ve done nothing wrong.

**Even though you are a fox?**

It’s not my fault I am a fox

**You are even dumber than you look.**

Please, please let me stay, I’ll do whatever you want, I...my mommy has been saving for weeks to buy me the uniform, I don’t want to disappoint her, she’s all I have left.

**Is he gonna cry??**

Don’t laugh, don’t laugh, DON’T LAUGH

**FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX**

Someone...someone help me, make all the voices stop,.

**...sooner then later she will see you for what you truly are...**

She who? You mean Mommy?

**...and when you will be sent back to the slums where you came from...**

She would never do such a thing so who are you talki...

**...I will be in the front row enjoying the show.**

No, stop...ugh the room, it’s spinning so fast I can’t even see the colors, hang on, I’m in a room? No, I’m on the street just outside the rangers’ headquarters wearing my brand new green uniform, see? it’s...blue?! Why it’s blue? How it’s even possible? That’s all wrong that’s not how I remember it, what’s the matter with me? Ouch my head, my stomach…I felt nauseous...I’m gonna...I’m…

Trembling paws grabbed the cold slippery porcelain of the water closed as Nick endured another painful spasm of his now empty stomach, the flow of digestive juices burned like molten lava coming back up his esophagus.

“Ew”

Taking deep breaths he placed his sweaty forehead on the white sanitary finding a bit of relief at the cool sensation, he swallowed quickly over and over again to ease the stinging and uncomfortable sensation of his throat, wincing at the sour taste in his mouth.

Thanks god this time the nausea attack was brief, but even so it was probably the most painful of all.

Boy, he felt, and probably even looked like, an absolute wreck, drenched in cold sweat and trembling from head to toe for the violence of the retching, not to mention it had been years since he had such a powerful attack where he couldn’t separate reality from hallucinations.

Completely unsheathed claws slide along his support while he tried his best to raise his torso for a closer look at the place, a little surprised he realized he came back to the small nap room where Judy had taken the little kit after the shower.

_Crap_

_Oh crap,_

_Judy!_

Judy was there when he...he what? What did he do? Try as he might he had no memory of his actions after Wooder left, how much of that did she heard? Or saw? He bitterly laughed at the thought that he practically did everything he swore to himself he would never have done.

But maybe it wasn’t too late. there was still the slightest possibility that she hadn’t see him go completely nuts, he could sneak out from the building, making up some sort of excuse for the leave and, as fast as he could, run in the safety of his den to recover some semblance of normalcy to see if he could salvage the whole situation with his bunny.

_Uhm, any chance is better than no chance I guess_

He had to admit, it wasn’t one of his best plans, well it sucked actually, but there was no time to come up with a better one, because he knew from experience that this moments of clarity were always very few and far between.

 _OK, t_ _ime to get your ass_ _off_ _the ground fox._

 _S_ adly, when he tried to stand, he found that his wobbly legs weren’t able to support his weight, with the result of him falling spectacularly back on his tail “Or not!” he said slowly leaning his forehead over his bent arms in misery. “Shit, I’m pathetic”

“ _Well I guess it’s true that there’s always a way for things to get worse, but really it’d be nice to know what the frak I’ve ever done in my previous life to deserve all of this!”_ he was so tired of his inability to face up with his past, and of top of that, the faint ringing in his ears was getting increasingly louder, a clear signal that another attack was about to begin.

Oh how he wished for his mother to be there, she was the only one who was able to take him back from the shadows of his mind for good, was it with kind words of warm hugs. When she passed away he used alcohol for a pitiful stopgap measure, and for some time already for other things too, but it wasn’t the same.

As usual, the thought of of his beloved late mother, gave him a great deal of nostalgia together with guilt and remorse, that poor woman had always done everything in her power to raise him as best as she can, and what did he do in exchange for that, besides lots of sleepless nights and worries for his health? Nothing, absolutely nothing, he wasn’t even able to kept the promise made to his father some days before...before... _no,_ _now it wasn’t the time_ _._

But the truth was that he just couldn’t bring himself to remember that last moments with him, he had never been able to, he was just grateful they both were long gone when he decided to screw up his life.

The pitiful russet mammal slowly turned his head so that his cheek was now resting on his forearm focusing his weary eyes on nothing in particular.

So now what?

Since the only alcoholic beverage he could find in the whole precinct was probably Francine’s mouthwash and he can’t ask his pretty partner to cuddle with him in bed all day long, it comes down to just one solution, the very same he did for years since that fateful day, obviously not in the company of a water closed but he had to make do with it.

A little unwillingly, he closed his eyes letting the memories of a long time ago washing over his devastated form, just like his mother had instructed him to do when he was a kit, ‘Think of something good Nicky, your best and happiest memories and then keep them close to you. They will chase the nightmares away’ he grinned finding the whole thing very childish now but since it always worked before it was at least worth a try.

And he really tried.

He thought of better times when he was still an innocent child, when he didn’t know the differences between foxes and other animals, of his mother’s freshly backed cakes every Sunday morning and the usual piggyback ride on his father’s shoulders from his bedroom to the kitchen to enjoy them, of the pic-nics in the park in summers, of the late evening when he sneak out from his bed to help his father with his job.

Nick’s lips opened in a broad smile at the last one, his good-natured father had never turned him away, despite the late hours, earning them am angry scold from his mother the morning after because none of the two were able to keep their eyes open.

The red fox loved his parents’ squabbles, they never lasted more than a pawful of minutes and they usually ended with a wink from his father and a little love bite on his wife’s neck as an apology, sometimes even with the involvement of tails curling around each other.

He fondly remembering how sweet their relationship had always been, complicity love and kindness was the best way to describe it, he never get tired to listening to his father speaking of his first encounter with his ‘The one’ and how disastrous it went, or their first date to the annual fair on the afternoon of the first day of the year, after month of clumsy courtship, where he finally got the courage to kiss her, or according to his mother’s version, how he ended up kissing her on the nose before she corrected his aim, they told him there was something magical that day, apart from the obvious sensation of lips against lips, that they decided to make it a regular occurrence

And so they did.

Year, after year, after year they come back to their special place, the very same where his father drop down on one knee proposing in the ‘Maze of stars’, where she announced 365 days later in the ‘Paint your cup’ booth, that he was going to be a daddy soon, where they bought the silver plated frame from the nice costume jewelry seller for their first picture of their Christmas together as a family, with him in the arms of both his parents.

The magic, alas, was abruptly interrupted when a dread illness took his strong dad away, but said photo held a special place in their living room for years after his demise and, although he lost it and everything else when he was given eviction immediately afterwords his mother’s death, that feeling of security and love it always posed for, was still very deep rooted inside him.

Nick’s heart clenched, he had never felt that way again...well until he met his little bundle of gray fur, that’s it, and he wanted it all, to been able to kiss her, to hug her, to curl his tail around her, to finally be able to scent her with his musk, to bite marking her, to have silly Christmas’ tradition with her and a thousand more for every day of the year.

To make her his life mate.

“Judy” he sweetly murmured “I wish...urgh” he suddenly clutched his stomach, once again ready to wage a war with its fluids “NO, not this time, never again...my good...memorrrrggghh” but no amount of memories or willpower were able to stop the ring in his ears, he had barely the time to bend over the commode before giving in to another series of unladen dry heaves when they reappeared strongly than before.

**You are even dumber than you look**

_Go away, leave me alone, GET OUT OF MY HEAD ONCE AND FOR ALL, you won’t ruin the only good thing I have left in my life._

**Even though You are a fox??**

_A fox...Yes that’s what I am but…_

_**She doesn’t know your true colors** _

_My...true...colors_

_**She will see you for what you truly are...** _

_She’s not...she...is…_

**Am I right Nicky?**

_...Yes_

To what end he was striving to be strong? If not even remembering the only precious periods of his life could work, than nothing will, and Nick couldn’t take it anymore, utterly broken from the all the stress and hallucination and worn out from the constant retching, he simply decided to give up.

All he could do at this point was to brace himself for what he knew will come next, the only voice that always reminded him of his place in this skewed perspective everybody called life, and prey that it will be over soon.

In he blink of an eye he was back in that dark corner again, alone, a little nine years old kit with a useless green scout uniform and broken dreams, the magic completely gone from his little word of cherished moments, no more cakes, no more lights or laughter, no more warmth.

_I’m cold._

_**Fox** _

_Yes, I’m a fox_

**Is he gonna cry?**

_I’m not crying_

**...what you truly are...**

_An untrustworthy fox I know._

“Nick”

 _Yes, that’s...wait what?_ He probably heard it wrong, since when the voice said his name in such a kind way?

“Nick” repeated the anonymous voice, definitely not the evil spiteful one from which he’d always been tormented by, this one was so beautiful it was hard to believe it belonged to a mere mortal.

Gradually, he felt himself coming out of the cold hollow he fell into every time, while a welcomed warmth made it’s way in his numb body.

The ringing in his ears getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

No voices to belittle him anymore

Still he didn’t dare open his eyes, if it was a dream he didn’t want to wake up.

“Nick, it’s okay” _Oh god, yes, yes it is now, is...is this scent yours? Honey and vanilla, It’s sweet, just like your voice, but who are you? I need to know._

There was no answer and he didn’t resist when strong but gentle paws lift his limp body from the toilet to let him lean on the door frame, he was so groggy that he barely registered the flushing of the water nor the slight bustling in the room, or alley, or wherever he was, but not once he lost trace of the lovely scent as though it was his lifeline.

And most likely it was.

He moaned when, without notice, he felt a soft and slightly wet caress on his muzzle and over the whole length of his lips, so delicate and light, just like a mother would, no, not exactly like that, it felt different than a motherly touch, it was more than a lover’s gesture of affection.

“Carrots?!” it wasn’t really a question

“Yes, you’re with me now Nick?” he heard while the wonderful gentle caress continued all over his face followed by another of his moans.

“Not sure” he gravelly said “Are you for real? Or this is another one of my dreams?”

Doing her best not to blush at the not very subtle implications of her partner’s sentence, she simply replied “Sorry, no dream, just me” and pretending it was nothing she resumed the meticulous grooming of his matted fur with her damp handkerchief.

Sighing in pure pleasure at her tender treatment he finally decided to open his eyes, leaning his cheek on her soft paw as if he wanted to make sure she was real and not a figment of his imagination, “You’re real” he murmured looking at her with his deep pool of emerald, enjoying her dazzling smile and attempting to return it with one of his despite the fact that he was aware it was more of a grimace than an actual smile.

“Do you think you can stand?” she asked starting to get a bit self-conscious at the soulful looks.

“I-I think so” but when he tried to, he realized that his lower limbs wouldn’t cooperate “Umph! Then again it’s not too bad sit around here you know?” the red fox bitterly replied landing hard on the tiled floor “Care to join me?”

Shaking her head at his silly antics she leaned down, grabbed his arm and, putting it around her own shoulders, lifted his completely slack body apparently without any effort “I think I’ll pass. Come, the bed is way more cozy.

Painfully aware that he’d just made a complete ass out of himself In front of his bunny, again, Nick didn’t even try to fight it while he inwardly cursed his wobbly boned legs, his stupid dread for inanimate objects and nonexistent voices and last but not least his shitty miserable bad luck.

“My hero” he rasped in a lame attempt at lighting the mood.

The pretty doe giggled ad she gently let him flop down on the still unmade bed taking also care to place a pillow on the wall for him to lean against it in a somewhat upright position.

Still dizzy after all his ordeal he settled in as best he could just content to look at her heading back into the bathroom, he smiled hearing his little miracle busy bustling around in the small room doing who know what, _You are my magic Carrots,_ _w_ _hat shall I do once you will be done with me?_

She came back after a couple of seconds with a freshly moistened towel stopping uncertainly for an instant in front of him as though she was a little torn how to proceed, then with a cute shy smile she positioned herself between his slightly open legs and, holding the cloth in one paw, she began to loosen his tie with the other, letting its two open edges hang on either side of his neck.

To say that her her daring action surprised him was an understatement but he had absolutely no intention to stop her, especially when he noticed the darker hue of pink on the inside of her ears as she moved to undo the first three buttons of his shirt exposing a great portion of soft cream fur covering his neck and chest. “My, my Officer Hopps, so bold”

“Well look who’s talking, no undershirt Officer Wilde?”

“This way it’s easier to get me undressed, though I would have preferred a little more wooing” he replied grinning when the shade of pink became even darker, “Shut up” she softly said tapping him gently on his dry nose with a finger, only to withdrawn it immediately with an amused cry when he pretended to bite it with a snap of his jaws.

That was exactly what he needed, he thought while his bunny diligently resumed her job on his pelt, he knew it wouldn’t last, that now that she knew or at least suspected she would ask for explanations, but before open up the Pandora box he wanted to be selfish and stay with the girl he loved forgetting everything else at least for a little bit, he didn’t trust his voice to express how much he liked to be cared for like that, so he merely tilted his head back giving her an easier access hoping she took the hint to go further, shivering in delight when she did and the caress switched from his face to his chest.

The silence that followed was very pleasant but he had a desperate need to hear her voice. “Where” he rasped “Where is Red? I mean Andy”

“He’s with Clawhouser, Chief ordered to show him the back office functions”

“Before or after showing all his Gazelle’s related trinkets and gorging him of donuts?”

She made another one of her super cute giggles “In between I suppose” and he giggled with her feeling on cloud nine, at least until the little paws left his chest altogether. ”Carrots?” he called opening his eyes in alarm, hoping against hope not to see any pity or compassion in her eyes, but thankfully, looking into her two purple gemstones all he could find there was just worry.

 Nick could handle that, what he wasn’t expecting was his reaction to see her lower lip being gnawed by her buck teeth, he couldn’t believe that a totally innocent action like that was able to awake his predator instincts in such a powerful way, so much that he felt the sudden urge to replace her teeth with his fangs until he noticed her droopy ears and frown lines, realizing in an instant that his little bubble of happiness was over. Nickknew what was floating around in her head, and he knew it was his fault as well, _So here comes the day when I lose everything, come on Carrots, ask it, let’s not make it harder than it already is._

The pretty cop was in fact struggling to find a question that didn’t involve coypus, muzzles or such but she came up with nothing, except feeling a lot foolish sitting there impaled like a codfish fiddling nervously with the cloth in her paws.

“Nick I..I” she sighed “I’ll just go get you something to drink”

At her soft words Nick’s addled mind went completely blank, he didn’t quite catch the full meaning of the sentence, he only understood that she was leaving the room, leaving him, alone with all his demons and he simply lost it.

“NO”

What happened next was sort of a split second thing, she didn’t even have time to register how, that she was pulled back by two trembling russet arms strongly wrapped around her thin waist, the fox’s forehead firmly pressed on the small of her back breathing heavily.

“N-Nick”

“No” he repeated with a raspy whisper into her clothed skin so close to her fluffy tail, “Please No”

“Nick I’m only going to...”

“Please...Carrots, Judy...don’t leave ...” a _me_ was implied but he couldn’t say it

At the sound of his voice begging her not to leave, Judy felt like something was crushing her heart from the inside “Please” he said again tightening his hold on her body, and she understood that the mammal in the narrow nap room was not her partner nor her friend not even Nick, he was just Nicholas showing fully himself to her in all his vulnerability for the first time, all that he was, flaws and virtues, laid bare for her to decide whether she wants to accept him or…

Quickly discarding the now useless towel, she tenderly put her paws on his for reassurance and without hesitation he twisted one of them to envelope both her smaller ones in his warm grasp “I’m not leaving you Nick...ever.”

“Judy”

“I promise Nick” she softly whispered “but you really have to calm down, ok?”

She felt him nod his head once against her but he didn’t relent his hold, if anything it seemed to have become even stronger as he gently guided her small form backwards towards the pillow on the wall and almost reverently he coax her to lean on it, once certain she was comfy he moved away a little but didn’t dare look into her eyes, so he just stayed there, head down and flat ears nervously gripping her little paw in his “Carrots”

“Mhm?!”

“May I...” he said almost timidly “...lay my head in your lap?”

“OH! Uhmm sure”

Smoothly but very carefully he lay across her legs adjusting to face the opposite wall while he curled himself up in the fetal position with the nape of his neck placed as close as he could against her underbelly, being sure to never letting go of her paw In the process, which he himself placed on his head before folding both arms over his quivering tail wrapped around his body.

Not really sure what he wanted her to make of this she sits perfectly still, except for the light scratching of her blunt claws of the shorter fur between his ears, but, at his sharp intake of breath, she stopped immediately utterly terrified to have messed up big time.

“Sorry”

“It’s okay” he assured maybe a little too eagerly “It felt nice, very nice”

No other words were needed and the bunny returned to her sweet affection with a new vigor, smiling amused when his left ear twitched in reflex

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but eventually he summoned enough courage to start what, in all likelihood, was going to be the most honest and sincere conversation of his entire life.

“Carrots talk to me please. I need to hear your voice”

“Ah! W-well” she stuttered thanking god that he wasn’t looking at her face “So, w-what do you think about the Christmas’ party Ben is planning for next week? He said that...”

“Don’t do that Carrots”

“Do what?”

“I know you have questions”

“Nick really, it’s not necessary”

“How much did you hear with your bunny radars?”

“...”

“Carrots”

“The coypu, Wooder, he was one of them right?”

“Well, I assume that answer my question”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it”

“Actually Fluff, Wooder was the one to muzzle me back then”

“Sweet cheese and crackers, Nick”

“Yes! I’ll spare you the details of the humiliating phone call my mother made to his parents and the even more humiliating meeting the day after with our school’s principle. In both cases Mrs Wooder demanded my immediate apprehension or expulsion for having dared threaten her precious son”

“What?!”

“No one stood up for me or believed that I was the victim, the only reason why I didn’t get punished was because everything had happened outside the school complex. They basically told my mother she raised a criminal and that she was supposed to sit there and be quiet if she didn’t want to deal with the consequences.”

“The consequences?”

“She was a widow and her son was a problematic kit, the Wooders said I’d have been better off in some institute and just the promise form the whole teaching staff to keep an eye on me, made them change their minds”

“Oh man”

“I couldn’t take a step without one of the teachers following me everywhere, but J.J’s family was one of the wealthiest donor of my school, and with so much on the plate nobody really cared for a mere fox kit’s feeling”

“That’s when you started suffering from PTSD?” She felt him tense under her paws, he wasn’t expecting that specific question

“Carrots...h-how?”

“Second month in the academy page 192 ‘ How to deal with case of major trauma’, I can recognize an attack when I see one Nick”

He nodded shivering slightly “Yes”

“Did you received some sort of treatment or therapy for them?”

“My...mother didn’t have any health insurance. W-we couldn’t afford a specialist and my pediatrician dismissed it all as childish nightmares saying they would pass on their own eventually. I’m still waiting for that ‘eventually’ to happen.”

“Nick, that’s ...”

“I can still taste the iron on my tongue, but you haven’t heard the best part yet Carrots, every time I spotted J.J and his gang of scouts in the corridors I started puking like there was no tomorrow, once or twice even all over the teacher who was supposed to control me for my unpredictable attitude. Needless to say I added to my label of dangerous untrustworthy fox even the sickly one”

“...”

“And the little bastard knew and he was always deliberately around me making droll comments on muzzles whenever we passed each other, I was never very popular, but after all that, nobody wanted to have anything to do with me anymore. At night, it wasn’t much better but my mother invented some sort of game, we just sat on my bed thinking about all the good memories we had. It worked, at least for a little time. But not no more.”

“He’s a monster”

“But he’s right Fluff”

“WHAT???”

“The moment you see me for what I truly am, you will run for the hills, trust me.”

“The moment I see...no, Nick I...!!”

“Carrots” he sighed squeezing one of her legs “Dumb bunny”

“Hey now just wait a minute. What has got to do with it? I’m not dumb”

“I know you are not” he interrupted sadly “I Just wish you were sometimes...”

Her paws stopped midway to another wonderful caress and he felt the loss immediately but he needed to finish what he started “...so that I could stay by your side for a while yet”

“Nick” she said nervously “What are you talking about?”

He chuckled but it wasn’t a happy one “You didn’t seriously think that I only hustled Jumbo pop, did you?”

“I...”

“Because I did...other things, things that gave a lot of innocent mammals a lot of trouble.”

“There was nothing on you”

“That’s because I wasn’t so stupid to use my real name. Since I become a con-man I only revealed it to three mammal, Finnick because we were too drunk, Weaselton because he stole my wallet and...”

“...me?”

“You” he confirmed ”For fuck’s sake Carrots, I conned a mammal once pretending my name was Robin Hood. Do you believe it? Robin Hood. I wasn’t proud of what I was doing, but back then I didn’t have a dime, and I had to eat. Then I started working for Mr. Big, who by he way had no need to ask for names, and if it wasn’t for my stupid stunt of the skunk carpet we would be having this conversation in a manner other than this”

“What you were supposed to do for him?” she said on the fence.

“Does it really matters?” he said in terror

“Nick”

“You-you have to...understand...”

“Nick”

“I...was young...and foolish... and so angry...” he swallowed hard “...so alone.”

“Please”

“I was training as a hit man” he said all in one breath.

 “Sweet cheese and crackers!” her voice was muffled, and he knows why, she was covering her mouth in horror, disgusted by him and his actions, and he felt a thrill down his spine when her only answer was her uneven breathing

The poor fox laughed hysterically “Yes, that’s who I really am”

Again no reaction, but at least she hadn’t throw him off the bed, “Hey let’s play a fun guessing game, Do you have an idea of how we used to escape without a trace?”

“The sewers” the pretty bunny said slowly not at all amused.

“Bingo! Isn’t it fun Carrots? Today I was praised for putting into practice some seedy mafia lesson”

“Nick that’s...that’s...did you ever...” she searched for the right words “...accomplished an assignment?”

“No! But that doesn’t make me any less guilty.” he took a very deep breath before continuing with a sad voice “After my banishment, if I may say so, I tried to do right, I really tried, but no one wanted to hire me, the only thing I was good at was conning. And so I did”

 _You’d better remember how to do it idiotic fox, be cause you’re going back so on_ he thought already kicking himself for his stupidity

“So now that you know the truth it’s better if we...”

“I don’t care”

“Wha...” he carefully stood up from her legs only to look at her stern face with a mix of surprise and disbelief “Carrots, that was the worst imitation of Bogo I have ever heard”

“I’m serious Nick, I don’t care”

“It’s a joke right? Because there’s no way you can forgive me, you...you didn’t hear me did you? That’s why...”

“Nick, I heard plenty, and I say it again I DON’T CARE”

“Carrots” he took her by the shoulders shaking her lightly “Don’t you understand?” he tried to reason “Everything I have done goes against all your beliefs and If it was to found out it will probably ruin my career but I will never forgive myself if it could jeopardize yours too”

“My beliefs?” she said calmly but firmly “You mean the same beliefs that almost destroyed a whole city?”

“That...that was Just...you worked so hard to accomplish your dreams Fluff, I...I’m not worth such a risk”

“Nick don’t you get it? If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t even have a career, if it’s a choice between that and you, I will choose you a billion time over. I am ready to destroy whichever evidence we can found if it means we can still be and work together” and he made the big mistake to look into her deep purple eyes so innocents and sincere that they knocked the breath out of him.

“B-but that’s not...” he stuttered closing his eyes “It can’t be so simple”

“Why not? Do you remember what I say under that bridge?”

“You said many things Carrots”

“I said that I couldn’t do it without you. Which is what I still think.” She said slowly raising one paw to caress his cheek with the back of her fingers,”You are not alone anymore Nick, please, this time let me be the one to have your back.” she stopped suddenly feeling a little shy “If that’s...if that’s what you want too”

“Carrots” he said slowly opening his emeralds to look at her with such tenderness she felt her heart melt “There’s nothing I want more, but do you really mean it?”

“I meant every word” she claimed sweetly “That doesn’t mean I approve what you did Nick”

“I understand”

“But I know you didn’t have any choice” then with a little mischievous smile she continued “And to be fair I think I’m partially to blame for it”

“Uh?!”

She playfully winked “I wasn’t there to keep tabs on you”

“How dare you” he joked back feeling like a huge weight was finally lifted from his shoulders, delighting in her small laugh and in the brief silence that followed.

“Nick maybe it’s time you forgive yourself” she whispered as if afraid that talking louder would have spoiled the moment

“Forgive myself...” he repeated “I don’t even know where to start or if it’s even possible for one like me”

“Don’t speak of yourself in such way Nick” she fiercely scolded “You can’t turn back time and change the past...”

“I know”

“...but you can learn from it and make it better”

“Make it better? How can you turn a criminal life into something good Carrots?”

“You silly fox, you saved a life today. None of us would ever have thought to look for the kit into the sewer”

“Carrots, that was a fluke” he taunted

“A fluke mhm?! Then what about he way you hustled Mr Manchas to convince him to talk with us? Or when you switched the serum with blueberries? Or when we had to deal with that drug pushers? Who knew where to find their whereabouts? And if I remembered correctly you were the only one who knew where to find the loot of that gang of serial home invaders” she said rather smugly “I could give you so many more examples but I think I made my point here.”

“Carrots, since when did you get such a silver tongue?” he said looking at her with warm green eyes “It was supposed to be MY specialty”

“Well, I have a very good teacher Mr. con-cop. Boom!”

“That you do” he said reaching out to her but a breath away from her face he closed his paw in a trembling fist “S-sorry, I know you don’t want me to touch you”

“What?! Nick that’s not true”

“Carrots, there’s no reason to sugarcoat this, I’ve seen your reaction the other day”

“The other day?”

“You flinched away from my paw” he reminded her kindly “And I’m okay with that, honest, claws can be kind of intimidating for a prey. But I hope you know that I would never do anything to harm you”

“Nick, I know that, and the other day...you just startled me”

“Then what about all our movie nights, the hanging out or even at work, every time we are together, you always make sure to keep a certain distance to me.” he never left her eyes as he tried to make his case. “Close, but not too close” he concluded looking absolutely miserable.

“Candy apples, Nick, that’s just a bunny thing! The frenzied doe answered raising her voice a bit “We lived with so many siblings crammed in one place that we tend not to be too clingy outside family”

Nick felt a massive sense of relief at her words and it was with a wildly bating heart that he begun to lean closer to his beautiful, brave and strong doe, but there was still one last question he wanted...no...he needed to ask her “Carr...Judy, what happened during the press conference then? I know I went over the top but...but I... I promise I’m not holding a grudge and you’ve already apologized for that, but I need to understand why you reacted like that, I mean, you just offered me to work with you and...” again a soft gray finger was placed on his lips to silence him and this time he complied without joking around.

“That was just an entirely reflexive impulse” she dropped the little furry digit

“Reflexive impulse?”

“Are you up for a story? Just please hear me out till the end okay?”

At his nod she folded her paws in her lap “At my school too there was a bully, but he was very different from Wooder, Gideon was, well he was way bigger than all of us and he never missed for an opportunity to show off and cause trouble”

He merely nodded encouraging her to continue.

“In the spring of my nine years I caught him stealing from one of my friends and I couldn’t help but intervene”

Knowing her he begin to realize where she was going with that, he felt his ears flatten to his skull, bracing himself for the inevitable conclusion of her story because he had a hunch that he wouldn’t like it.

“I warned him to return what he stole, but obviously he refused, so when he started making fun of me I kicked him in the face with my hind paws and...”

“...and?” he pressed on.

“He clawed me.”

“HE DID WHAT?!”

“He...”

“I HEARD THAT” he shouted carelessly on the rampage, “What were you thinking? Lashing out with a bigger predator? Jesus Carrots he could have... maimed you for life. Or worse”

“But he didn’t and he’d changed since then. Now he works with my family and he also apologized for being so rough to me.” she calmly explained “There’s no need to worry anymore Nick”

“No need to worry?” he repeated incredulous, then like he had a sudden epiphany he said flabbergasted “This pred, this Gideon...he’s a fox isn’t he?”

“Yes” she admitted after a slight pause

“So that day another stupid fox made you remember it all over again, right?” he tiredly exclaimed rubbing his sore eyes with his paw “God I’m such an idiot, and I didn’t even give you the chance to explain it either, I just run away like I always have.”

“We were both at fault, Nick and I didn’t mean to keep it from you, it just never come out” she said trying to ease him.

“I wish it didn’t happen” he murmured “But for what it’s worth, I’m sorry”

“There’s nothing to forgive, and as I said before, you cannot change the past”

“Then tell me Carrots, is it possible to make something good out of that too?”

“Of course” she said confident “If none of that ever happened I would never have made the best decision of my life” she smiled

“Becoming a cop?” he gently asked

“No, following you into that ice cream parlor” she said grabbing one of the paws still on his face and, placing it on her left cheek, leaned against the sensitive paw pads of his palm “Can you see now dumb fox? I’m not afraid of you, I never was”

Emerald locked into amethyst and nothing existed anymore for the fox, nothing except the small gorgeous gray bunny kneeled in front of him on the bed, the softness of her fur under his paw or the way her big eyes looked a him with such an intensity to let him feel like he was floating.

Boldly he reached out with his free arm to slide the tip of one claw from her jaw, down her neck and her arm following the rip on the sleeve of her blouse to the bandaged wound making her shiver. But now he knew it wasn’t for fear. “Does it still hurt?” he asked with a husky voice.

“No, I can barely feel it” she said nuzzling happily into the warmth of his paw

“Good” and quick like a thunder he seized her by the wrist pulling her against him, locking one arm around her waist and the other on her neck, tilting his head so that both her ears were trapped under the whole length of his muzzle practically engulfing all of her against him in a very sweet and intimate embrace.

The initial shock of Judy at the unexpected move was easily forgotten when her twitching nose buried itself into he wide expanse of his unclothed chest fur, sniffing for the first time his strong musk and, without further ado, she just give herself up to the pleasant sensation of his two well toned arms on her body, cuddling even deeper into her fox with a long satisfied sigh.

From his part there were no words to describe the way he felt to finally being able to hold her and when she relaxed against him he slowly begun to move his head back and forth caressing her long ears with his snout “Thank you” he breathed “Thank you Judy...thank you”

“You’re welcome...Nicholas” she said slowly returning the hug as far as her arms could go.

With a noise between a whine and a hiccup he tighten his hold until it was no longer possible to tell where gray began and red finished, he knows that he was probably squeezing her but he didn’t want to stop “Am I holding too tight?” “No” “I can try to be more delicate...” “Nicholas...stop talking” “Yes ma’am” he obeyed coiling his tail loosely around her feet, not really touching but close enough to let her feel the heat on the soles of her feet.

They didn’t know how long they spent wrapped in each other’s arms, time just ceased to flow in the small room, so when the blissful moment was interrupted by a discreet knock at the door both mammal groaned in disappointment.

“Guys? Are you in there?”

“It’s Ben”

“You think if maybe we ignore him he’ll go away?” he muttered hopefully

 Another knock, this time a little louder “Sorry to...ehm interrupt you but Mrs Tailsson has just arrived and chief Bogo send me to find you”

"I don’t think so” she reluctantly pulled back to look at his smiling face “Apparently duty calls”

“Just my luck” he whined as she let him go completely hopping down the bed

“Ben it’s okay, you can come in” she said opening the door to let the chubby cheetah in chuckling when he did so with one paw covering his eyes and one fumbling around as if to avoid any possible obstacle in the way

“Really I’m so sorry, but I’ve been ordered to”

“Relax Spots, we are not naked. You can look” the fox said still sitting on the bed buttoning up his shirt

“Oh my gosh Nick, you don’t look so well, what happened?

“Uh, well...”

“It’s just a bad case of food poisoning Ben, god only knows what he eats when he’s alone”

The tod smirked jumping right in with her little white lie “Hey I’m a single handsome male who lived of frozen ready meals, it’s not healthy for my stomach”

“Maybe you just have to check the date of expiry dumb fox”

“Har har”

“I know how you feel, I used to have the same problem when I went out on my own” Ben said sympathetic “Listen I think I saw some anti-emethics in one of the cabinets, do you think it will help?”

“That would be great Spot, thank you”

“Take your time then, I’ll have them for you on my desk in a couple of minutes.” he promised running out, so to speak, to retrieve the medicines “and don’t worry about the Chief, let me handle him”

Shirt buttoned all the way up he switched to the tie letting out a growl of frustration when, as usual, the slippery damned black instrument of the devil, seemed to have a mind of its own “Good old Claw” he muttered untying the knot for the fourth time “By the way, nice saving Carrots”

“Told you I will have your back from now on” she said getting closer and swatting his paws away fixing his tie with quick precise movement. “There, now it’s perfect”

“Yes, perfect” he agreed fondly smiling at her like he never did before getting ready to stand up from the bed, stumbling on his own week feet.

“NICK” she rushed by his side helping him regain his balance “”You’re still too weak”

“I’m just a little dizzy Carrots, don’t worry” leaning on her and feasting on her sweet scent one more time, still unbelieving she didn’t mind his closeness, but well determined to take full advantage of it.

“Do you want me to ask Bogo to take you off the case?” she asked gently caressing his cheek

Touched by her tenderness he looked at her with hooded eyes and a slow sensual smile as he slowly turned his head to nuzzle her paw with his nose gracefully taking hold of it to increase the pressure, “I appreciate your concern Fluff, but you don’t need to worry” he reassured with a voice tat sounded outrageously sexy “I have my personal lucky charm with me”

She tried to not pay attention to the rookery of butterflies in her stomach and the brand new tingle in her body letting him nuzzle her to his, and her, heart’s content “Sorry to disappoint you Slick, but the fact is, that rabbit’s paw don’t bring you luck”

“You should know by now that I’m a very greedy fox” he stated deliberately grazing his black lips in the skin of her palm “I won’t settle for just a paw”

He would have loved to see to what extent he’d actually be able to embarrass her, but she was so damned adorable with her drooped ears and twitching blushing nose that he decided to have mercy. If everything goes the way it ought to, there were going to be further opportunities to do so in the near future. “Shall we go then Partner?” he asked letting go of her paw.

“O-of course” she swiftly turned away towards the exit almost bumping into the open door “you coming Officer Wilde?”

“Always” he vowed following her down the hallway _...and forever_.


	12. Freed pt. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and while I'm at it l wish you a happy new year

“Awww, aren’t they cute?” cooed Benjamin with paws pressed on his chubby cheeks merrily swishing his tail from side to side in his now usual trademark pose.

Judy nodded only half listening to the comments of her overly enthusiastic friend, it was like she was...mesmerized.

Yes, that’s probably the most accurate adjective to describe the interaction between mother and son a few feet away from her because, despite her best efforts, she just couldn’t take her eyes off the most fascinating thing she had ever seen.

And she was caught somewhat off guard by the sensation mainly because growing up with an inordinate number of mammal under one roof had made her normally unaffected by the different behaviors of her relatives and therefore of other mammal in general, the young doe simply lost count of the many times she found herself as an involuntary witness of certain specific situations, from the most eccentric to the craziest anyone could have, this leaving aside, obviously, every time she opened a door that for peculiar, and frankly highly embarrassing reasons, was supposed to be locked.

But she never felt more out of place as she did right now while she looked at the two foxes currently enveloped in what, at first, seemed to be a very intimate and sweet hug even if, as a result of her recent education in foxes’ habit, she suspected it had a far deeper meaning.

Sarah May, who turned out to be a cute skinny vixen, was currently holding Andy, and his treasured hat, in her arms, his little forehead pressed tightly in the fur of her throat, but what was really unusual, as they stood with eyes closed without talking in the middle of the hall, was the complete and utter lack of any movement, and if it hadn’t been for the sporadic twitching of nostrils they could have been easily mistaken for two statues.

Nevertheless everything seemed so solemn to be almost sacred, like it was some sort of holy ritual.

A ritual she had a feeling no one should have been allowed to take part in.

“They really are” she whispered in awe “It’s a very heartfelt...hug” she added eliciting in the fat dispatcher a new whole level of squeals that prompt her to turn her face to him, laughing a little when she noticed his dopey expression almost expecting to see his eyes morphing into little hearts.

“Spots it’s rude to stare, you know?” Nick suddenly stepped in, the medicine Benjamin provided for him was finally kicking in and he felt a lot like his old self.

“Aaaahhh come on now, how can you tell me not to stare? Just look at them!” he said wailing like a pup at least until the clever fox opened a brand new box of freshly baked donuts sliding it diplomatically towards the sweet tooth cheetah.

He grinned inwardly when Clawhouser’s attention shifted completely to the heavenly treats forgetting everything else “And just for the records Carrots...” he said to his bunny pointing to the direction of the two very still red foxes “...THAT it’s not just a simple hug”

“It’s...not?!”

“Not by a long shot”

“I see” Judy smirked “Then, if it’s not a hug, would you mind explaining to me what it should be?”

He inched closer to her with a deadly serious expression she rarely seen on him “Oh I certainly could” he whispered in a deep and throaty voice close enough to her sensitive ear to make her shiver “But then I’d have to kill you Carrots” he finished suppressing a grin at her scornful lopsided smile.

“I meant it” he breathed getting closer and closer “Are you sure you want to know?”

“You’re just milking it” she countered with just a little hint of self doubt

“Maybe” he cheekily admitted brushing his wet nose gently on her earlobe “Or maybe not”

“Nick!!!!”

He chuckled “You bunnies, so impatient. All right, but first I want to know what do you think of it”

“Uh?!”

“I mean, don’t you find it kind of...weird?”

“Weird?” she took another subtle glance at the two motionless mammals “I think It’s anything but weird” she shyly stated “It’s beautiful but...”

“But?”

“I have a feeling that it wasn’t meant to be so...public” she sighed when she felt him nod against her soft fur.

“It shouldn’t have been” he confirmed sternly “It’s something we usually do in the privacy of our den, alone and away from prying eyes” he added looking sideways at Ben happily munching on two donuts at once “But they are scared, so I think that their instincts simply took over.”

“I see, so it is safe to assume that, that specific...uhm...pda, it’s a fox thing?”

“Indeed it is Fluff, it’s a VERY intimate and private fox’s thing” he agreed settling his muzzle right between her ears “and in all probability that’s the main reason why we foxes are regarded as loners animals I guess.”

“Oh! Ehm...is that so?” she stuttered at the unexpected action, squirming in a way that led her to turn unintentionally towards the cute scene once more.

With an amused cackle he placed two furry fingers under her chin gently lifting her head backwards until emerald met up with amethysts upside down “I said it’s rude to stare Carrots” he sing-songed in a mocking voice.

“I wasn’t staring”

“Yes you were you naughty bunny” he countered extremely pleased

“I’m not” she stubbornly insisted “I just find it very...intriguing, that’s all” and he had to refrain himself from the urge to slowly caress her adorable pouting lips with his thumb, “I’ve never seen anything like that”

_And you probably never will again, hopefully not as a simple spectator at least._

He thought at the day’s events, all his meticulous courting plans had gone downhill, he made a fool of his person in any possible ways and, as a result, she still had no clue on what exactly his intentions were, another quick glance at Clawhouser still busy on a courtship on his own with the love of his life gave him all the encouragement he needs. _Fine, let’s turn this thing up a notch._

“I didn’t realize you were so interested in our customs Carrots and I wonder how much intrigued you could have been if they were a couple rather than a mother and her kit” he said smiling like an idiot when he saw her eyes practically popping out of her head.

“Would it have been so different?”

 _Oh sweet naive girl, how have you lived this long on your own with those big innocent yes of yours without ever being eaten alive it’s still a mystery to me “_ Would it have been so different!? Carrots it’s like comparing apples and oranges”

“Really?”

“Yes, one hundred per cent” he nodded resolutely “let’s just say that between adults things get really...” he boldly traced the outline of her mouth with the tip of his claw finally giving in to temptation “...heated” he quietly growled “...and with more bodily parts involved, visible… “his tail swiped lazily in front of her knees “...and not” he finished ruffling her head fur with his hot breath.

Nick had to admit that he loved getting her all flustered up but her next words and, above all, her icy cold tone of voice made it clear that she wasn’t amused.

Not at all

“So finally I’ve got a glimpse mmhm?!”

“A Glimpse?”

“Of your seduction skills, what else?” she mumbled trying to free her chin from his paw

“W-what??!!”

“Don’t play dumb, I can see that, you’ll bribe them with that sweet voice of yours and gentle touches, making them feel special and unique right? Well kudos for you Mr. Casanova, there is no female in this world that won’t fall for that”

“Hey, just one second it’s not like...”

“So tell me, are all tods extraordinary womanizer or it’s just you??”

Wait, wait wait wait, Was she serious? She really believed him capable of doing that with any random vixen?? But how could she have such a low opinion of him? After all this time? B _ecause she’s a bunny you idiot and your explanation was flowed from the ground up. S_ o that means he just messed up again? Ah! Like hell. He was done with misunderstandings, if his Carrots required bluntness that what she’ll get.

“Stop squirming Carrots” he ordered increasing the grasp on her chin effectively halting her efforts to shake it off of his paw “You know...if you weren’t my partner I would be offended of how much you undersold me” he gently reproached holding the back of her head firmly against his chest “I think my ancestors would be rolling over in their graves if they heard what you just said.” he smiled noticing how his gravelly words had a funny effect on his young doe’s nose.

“N-Nick...”

“Shhh shhshh, let me explain it properly okay?” he wasn’t used to show his softer side, thankfully they were alone or he would have been the laughing stock of every male of the precinct “Oookay...Well...the fact is that...it’s not...I mean we’re not...this is...damn”

“Everything’s all right Casanova?”

“Don’t call me that, and yes, everything’s fine, it’s only that I don’t know how to explain something that for my species just comes...natural”

“Obviously”

“Will you stop it Carrots?” he huffed annoyed “It has nothing to do with seduction or getting laid you need a very deep bond to allow it. The kind of bond shared between parents and kits or...mates”

“Mates” she repeated in wonder

“Life mates Carrots” he clarified “the level of trust you need to close your eyes and show your throat to someone else...in the true sense of the word...is unimaginable for foxes and as sad as it may be many of us will never even have the chance to try it out.” He grimaced in disgust “Believe me, Just the thought of doing it with a stranger makes me sick.”

“That’s...”

“Sad, yeah, very much so, but this is how it’s always been” he said sweetly “Call it natural selection if you want but contrary to what other mammals think, we are not settlers, either we get the whole package or nothing.”

“But Isn’t the whole showing your throat act an act of submission between enemy?” she asked suspicious

“It depends” the red fox answered patiently “For canids and especially for foxes it had different meanings...as appropriate” he said wiggling his eyebrows maliciously _I wonder if she realized I did the same to her just ten minutes ago._

“Oh”

“And besides...sometimes even beds may become a battlefield Carrots”

“Niiiiick” she blushed covering her face with her ears embarrassed.

He grinned, lovingly moving aside one of her ears uncovering her left eye “It’s the ultimate ‘I love you’ for us and I only ever saw my parents doing it Carrots, well at least the parts suitable for children, that’s it” he added with a deep chuckle “Whichever knowledge I might have it’s because of my magic”

“Your magic?”

“That’s how my Father called it, Fox’s magic” his voice cracked “He said that the moment we’re born and we bonded for the first time with our parent’s scent a part of their magic is transferred into our hearts, and it waits, and waits until we found that special one who will be able to activate it. And when that happens, there will be no need for words, rings, flowers or great ceremonies, you cannot ever be one without the other”

“Wow”

“Wow indeed” he chuckled “But there’s more, you know the real reason why we are called Trickster? Among all other monikers?”

She just shook her head too overwhelmed to speak

“Now it’s just another insult but a long time ago it was said that when the connection between two life mates is particularly strong and deep it can even defy the old grim reaper itself”

“Defy the reaper?” she said a little confused.

“We cannot survive without our mates Carrots, either we try to bring them back or simply join them.”

“Jesus”

“Unless they told us to live” he let go of her chin and she immediately spun around to face him with big sorrowful eyes absentmindedly fidgeting with her paws trying very hard to avoid his gaze

“Nick, look I-I’m sor...”

“It’s fine” he interrupted with a fond smile gently lifting her chin up with his thumb and forefinger “But really, I didn’t know you were the Jealous type Carrots”

“W-what??!! I’m not Jealous”

“I liked it” he said so close that if he had wanted to he could have eskimo kissed her “You have nothing to be worried about Carrots, I assure you. My magic is still waiting”

“Uh”

Then as quick as he did it he abruptly straightened up, “Oh look, they are done” he said pointing with his head to the other two foxes, thankful for the distraction, because being so close to her, feeling her warmth and sweet scent was beginning to affect him in more ways than one.

There was KNOT need to show her a practical demonstration of what exactly took place immediately after the first ‘sharing of magic’.

Not now anyway

Judy however, although a little shaken up for the revelation, didn’t seem to notice her partner’s predicament and was already back to her cop’s duty waiting patiently for mother and kit to finally acknowledging the two of them.

It was like they had been watching a movie that for any reason had been put on hold, one minute they were perfectly immobile and the other one were frantically rubbing cheeks back and forth all over, Judy’s heart practically melted at little Andy’s blissful expression of relief while he repeated ‘mama’ like a mantra with his tiny voice.

“My baby boy” Sarah May whispered in an equally mild voice reciprocating his swift movement as best she could “I was so worried, what happened? Where are your clothes? And above all where is your brother?”

The little fox stopped his affections at the long string of questions “I got into trouble” he sheepishly said lowering his head “But mummy you don’t have to worry, a super bunny saved me”

“A..super bunny?!”

“Yes, she’s very cute, but you don’t have to get her mad, she killed a rhino, and look” he proudly showed his big cop hat “Chief Buffalo gave this to me, he said I did the standing up well and I can be a cop when I’m older”

“That’s great sweetheart” she agreed complacent “But you didn’t answer me, what happ...”

“Oh mama Look there she is” he cried happily jumping off her arms in a single considerable bound “Come, come, come” he urged her grabbing the pant leg of the waiter’s uniform she was wearing pulling her urgently towards Judy and Nick

“Officer Judee” he called when he was in front of the gray doe raising his arms to get caught up, “Well, here is my favorite little fox” she exclaimed raising him over her head in glee “Are you happy you momma is here, aren’t you?”

“Yes she’s beautiful isn’t she?” then after a second he added “But I think you are beautiful too Officer”

“Awwww, you’re such an adorable little gentlemammal” she giggled fixing him on her hip

“Andy be good, stop bothering the kind officer” the red vixen said a little uncomfortable.

“But mama...”

“I’m sorry, he normally isn’t so demonstrative” she apologized “At least not with perfect strangers”

Nick flinched at the vixen’s polite but distant words but to a certain extent he could really comprehend how the poor woman felt in this moment whereas only two years ago he said far meaner things to the ‘kind officer’ by his side.

She was thin, he noticed, way too thin to be just complexion, her fur was dull and slightly scruffy, her hazelnut eyes, maybe once happy, were now grim and deprived of every joy, all sign of a hard life, but despite her disposed appearance, she held herself proudly ready to protect her kit from everything, even from a horde of armed police officers if necessary.

He couldn’t blame her.

And, apparently, neither did his smiling bunny when she cheerfully said “Mrs Tailsson, it’s no bother at all, beside we are friends, right Andy?”

“Yep” he answered rubbing their cheeks together

The vixen raised her eyebrows at her son’s affectionate gesture, but when Judy politely reached out for a pawshake her expression of disbelief was almost comical “Sorry we haven’t introduced ourselves ma’am, I’m officer Hopps and this is my partner Officer Wilde” she said pointing to him who acknowledged the other female with a simple nod “We were among the first to find little Andy”

Trying to get over her stupor Sarah May hesitantly reached our with her own bigger paw to reciprocate the move “Sarah May Tailsson, nice to meet you both” she said ending the contact a little too quickly “Not to sound rude, but would someone care to tell me exactly why my youngest son was here?” she asked wringing her paws nervously looking like she was losing her composure “I-I can assure you I didn’t leave him home by himself, Christopher, my oldest, should have been there with him but...I have no idea where he might h-have gone” she swallowed “I t-tired to call him, several times by now, but he didn’t pick up, I even left him many vocal messages but...but...please believe me, if I had known Andy was alone I would have come back immediately and...and...”

Judy felt the little fox stiffen in her embrace pressing his little snout in her shoulder squishing his precious hat between their chest, “Mrs Tailsson, that’s not the reason why Andy is here”

“I-it’s not?” she exclaimed weakly “But then what...”

“Uh?! Mom?”

When everybody turned around towards the new voice they were to come face to face with a very handsome and well build fox’s teen.

“Christopher” “Big bro” mother and son exclaimed at the same time even though with different intonation.

 _So this is the infamous oldest son_ Nick thought. He was tall, almost as tall as him, and oddly enough for a fox he was extremely muscular, he had the hazelnut eyes and red fur of his mother but, where all of them had touches of brown and cream, the rest of his pelt was of the purest white he had ever seen. The tod had to admit that he could have been easily mistaken for a model, now however was quite obvious he had other problems.

“Where have you been?” his mother asked harshly “Do you know how much you got me worried young man? What were you thinking when you decided to leave your brother alone?” she covered her eyes with both paws “Now we are in for it” it was spoken in a whisper.

“I’m sorry ma” he said honestly

The vixen exhaled deeply “I know you are” she said with a sad smile looking at her good looking son “But don’t think you are off the hook young man, we are going to have a loooong chat when...if we can get back home.”

“Mum please don’t...”

She raised a finger to stop him “Consider yourself grounded at least until summer Chris”

Judy had been listening at the odd exchange in silence not quite willing to break in but determined to clarify an obvious misunderstanding “Mrs Tailsson, sorry to interrupt but as already said that’s not the reason why Andy is here.” she said caressing the kit’s back “We didn’t find him at home” she added as softly as she can.

“H-he wasn’t at home? B-but it’s impossible I...”

“Ahem” a deep clearing of voice suddenly barged in once again restricting attention to the huge water buffalo it belongs to “Mrs Tailsson I presume. Austin Bogo chief of ZPD’s first precinct” he said with just a nod of his horned head rather than the usual shake of paw/hoof.

That poor woman seemed to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown and the last thing he wished in this instant was for her to pass out.

“Uhm, i-it’s a real pleasure sir” she stuttered

Bogo internally huffed, he knew that his appearance was a little intimidating but he’d never eaten anyone for god’s sake “I believe we owe you an explanation ma’am, if you wouldn’t mind following me into my office I will be more than happy to do so”

Her frightened eyes were telling everyone that she would have liked to be nowhere near the three police officers but she answered with the resignation of a condemned to death “Very well, Chris, Andy stand by me”

“I think it’s better if we have this conversation alone ma’am” Bogo objected

“Please, I’d rather not leave them alone Sir” she begged

“I’m afraid I have to insist Mrs Tailsson” he told her down easy “Officer Clawhouser, please escort the two boys in the break room”

“Yes sir” he muttered with his mouth full of donuts cleansing his whiskers from the colorful sprinkles.

“They will be safe there ma’am, it’s clean and warm and nobody will ever dare to disturb them, you have my word”

Sarah May sighed but nodded reluctantly “Christopher please stay with your brother and whatever happens take care of him all right?”

“Mum this is all my fault, I’m sorry”

“It doesn’t matter now, please promise me”

“I promise mum”

“Good boy” she said caressing his cheek “Andy, dear, behave yourself and obey your brother ok?”

“Yes mama”

“Officer Hopps, please put the kit down and come with us, Officer Wilde you too”

”Yes sir” They both answered at the same time

“Sorry sweetie” Judy apologized to the little fox putting him down next to his brother “I must go now, but I will be back to see you off later ok?”

He nodded vigorously with a small pout grabbing his brother’s paw while he clutched the police hat with his free one, “Andy” the vixen whispered pressing her forehead against his tenderly “Don’t forget that mummy loves you”

“I love you too mama”

“My sweet little boy” she cooed before kissing him soundly on both cheeks doing the same with her other son “Chris remember your promise ok?”

“I love you mum” he nuzzled his nose under her chin

She smiled slightly tilting her head accepting the loving affection “And you’re returned”

“Come on guys, follow me” Clawhouser cheerfully led the way

“Ma’am this way please” Bogo said pointing to the opposite direction “Don’t worry it won’t take long” and with a last wistful glance at her kits she followed the three blue dressed mammals.

“Aaaand here we are” the cheetah exclaimed theatrically opening a door just behind the corner for the two brothers, it wasn’t much bigger than one of the nap rooms but as the big chief promised it was warm and peaceful, the mismatched furniture made it strangely pleasant, and the colorful police themed poster on the walls gave it a chipper touch. “I’m afraid I can’t stay here with you, but you know how it is, crime never sleeps” and just by coincidence the phone rang “See?! Just like that” he snorted “Feel free to pick whatever you want from the fridge or the soda machine, there must to be some spare change in the jar over the shelf” he winked “My treat” he shut from the hallway rushing towards his station.

Once the two tods were alone Christopher hurriedly closed the door and when he turned facing his younger brother all traces of the kind smile were gone replaced by an angry scowl and a low growl “Where did you go?”

“B-big bro...”

“Don’t big bro me, I told you stay home, I said I’d be right back didn’t I?” he said angrily “Let me ask again, WHERE DID YOU GO?”

“I...I...”

“It was him right? What did he do?”

“...”

“What did he do? Did He hurt you? I told you to stay away from him, that guy’s crazy, what has he done Andy?” he knew he was frightening him but at this point he couldn’t help it “ANSWER ME DAMMIT, WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO YOU?” and sure enough, adding it to all the stress and the shock of what he was forced to endure the little kit burst into desperate hot tears.

For Christopher it was like a cold shower and all the anger he felt in that moment wore off like snow in the sun “Andy” he said guiltily “No, please don’t cry” he knelt before the smaller fox lifting him with ease and sitting with a heavy thud on the ginormous couch with his little brother on his lap “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you little bro” he apologized when two watery baby blue eyes rested on him “There, there blow you nose” he said producing a clean handkerchief from his pocket smiling as the kit did it almost imperceptibly “Hey, that’s all you got? Come on you can do a lot better than that” he challenged.

“Yessss that’s what I was talking about” he laughed when he blown a second time with a noisy trumpet-like sound “Better?” he said after he effectively wiped his little nose.

“Yes”

“Alright” he said pointing then to the police hat “And where is that from?”

“They gave it to me” ha said sniffing lightly “Look big bro how do I look?” he happily cried placing it on his head, and just like last time it bounced on his snout covering his eyesight.

“Oh, it suits you very nice” he complimented lifting it enough to look into his clear eyes “but I thought you wanted to became a formula one driver”

“I like police officer best, but this thing is way too big for me” he declared with another adorable small pout.

“Don’t worry Midget, you’ll soon grow into it.

“H-how do you call me?”

“Midget...why? He asked pretending like nothing happened, knowing full well the reason why his brother’s baby blue eyes were open at their full capacity

“Daddy” he squeaked “Daddy used to call me Midget”

“Don’t tell me” he said in mock surprise “Can’t I call you that then?

The little kit seemed to contemplate the possibility with a pretty pensitive face, then crossing his arms on his chest he agreed with a curt nod “Okay, but only you”

“Oh well, it’s an honor Midget” he laughed playfully tapping the hat just in the middle making it drop again on his nose “I’m sure you will be a hell of an officer” they both giggled “and by the way, thank you for not ratting me out with mum, I owe you big time”

“I pinky promised” He exclaimed almost outraged

“You did, and you did a great job in keeping it too. I’m sorry I left you alone little bro.”

“I-I was so cared Chris”

“What did he do Midget? You can tell me” he assured, frowning when the young fox shook his head in the negative

“Why not?!”

When Andy stubbornly remained head down in silence rubbing his arm with his other paw Christopher finally understood “He made you promise not to tell, didn’t he?”

After a little while the kit nodded.

“That little son of a….” he half cursed, then, with a gentler tone he resumed “What did you promise to?”

“To never tell anyone or else...” he said in a light whispered

“Or else?” but those six words were all that he was able to get out of him “I see, did he said anything about writing it down?”

With an awed expression the poor kit looked at his brother with a small almost imperceptible smile “He...didn’t”

“Mmhm” the young tod mumbled looking around searching for something “I have an idea” he shifted his brother from his legs to the couch to stand up and move towards one of the lower shelves grabbing a pen and a half completed crosswords’ magazine from a neatly pile hurriedly flipping trough the pages “Ah! Found it” he said returning quickly to his previous offering it to his brother with the uncapped pen.

Andrew took them a bit uncertain staring at the pen at the white page without comprehend his brother’s intentions “Just write down what happened okay? This way you wont’ break your promise to him” _and I can figure out how to make him pay._

“I don’t want you to be taken away from me and mummy”

 _So that is what this is about, that fucking bastard_ “Nobody will ever took me away from you Midget, and I’m only doing what mummy told me to do” he said pushing the police hat a little backwards “I’m taking care of you” he smiled when his little brother started writing in his messy handwriting.

For several minutes the only sound in the room was the faint scratching of the pen on the paper and, despite the situation, Christopher grinned at the solemnity of his little brother and he didn’t have the courage to interrupt him even though he had an almost full picture of everything, It couldn’t have been much worse than what he had read so far, could it?

Well he was wrong.

So very very very wrong.

“One last thing Midget” he admonished feeling a surge of blind rage inside of him “You are not free from your pinky promise to me just yet. You can’t tell mama where I have gone or where I will go. Got it?”

“Got it” Andy said never once looking away from what he was doing.

_You’re dead dirtbag._


	13. Freed pt.7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I’m back.
> 
> First of all let me say I’m severely punishing myself for being so late…  
> For this chapter I did some research in police procedures but here are so many variation that I just gave up and decided to wrote my own version.  
> So for the sake of the story let’s pretend that in Zootopia things just work this way.  
> Thank you so much for your patience and for sticking with my slothness until now.

In another room, much less comfortable than the latter, the huge buffalo Chief sat his considerable girth behind his desk gesturing to the other two chairs in front of it “Please take a seat Mrs Tailsson, officers you know what to do” he waited until they were all seated, bunny and tod sharing a seat as usual, and the fearful vixen the other one “I see you already met Officer Hopps and Wilde, two of the four officers at the crime scene and in this regards allow me to apologize for the absence of the other two but they are...otherwise occupied at the moment”

“Oh, It’s okay, really.” she assured nervously clearing her throat “Uhm... did...did you just say crime scene?”

“Yes Ma’am” he sighed apologetically “I’m sorry to inform you that your son was involved in a theft in a candy store.”

His words were kind and professional but the moment he saw the eyes of devastated female he just wished he never had to say them “W-what? My Andy was...no...no, that’s impossible, there’s...there must be some mistake he...h-he’s” she stammered pointing two watery hazelnut orbs towards the mighty chief “He’s a good kit, he would never do anything like that”

“I’m afraid there’s no mistake ma’am.” Bogo replied even though he was beginning to feel a little uneasy “We found him with the...err haul in his pockets”

“Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD, now...I...”she murmured rubbing the spot between her neck and shoulder while a single tear slowly run down her furry cheek “I-I tried, I really tried...please...please forgive me” she whispered, then collecting herself as best she could and hastily wiping the treacherous drop off with the back of her paw she said with a barely audible voice “How long before they came?”

“I beg your pardon ma’am?”

“Listen” she meekly retorted looking at the buffalo for a brief second before lowering her gaze towards the floor in misery again “I know how these things works, there’s no need to play games” she balled the paw on her shoulder in a tight fist “So, please...please, I beg you, I-I swear I won’t go nuts, I just want to see them off safely, just tell me how much time do I have before my boys will be taken away by social services.” she said with a cracked voice.

It took Bogo a second too much to digest what the poor woman was saying “Ma’am this is not...” but apparently that slight hesitation was enough to get the upset female to ignore his efforts to explain the situation and continue with her desperate plea “Andy...he can’t sleep without his blanket, a-and he’s g-gonna need some clothes too, and his toys” she sighed “Christopher he’s allergic to tomatoes, I-I need to tell them not to force him to eat that particular vegetable and...and I need clothes for him too, and his textbooks...I...I could go home quickly and collect everything...I just need half an hour...forty-five minutes top...can...can you just concede me some more time? Please”

Nick flinched, dammit, whoever said that history repeats itself really did his homework, It was like relieving his childhood all over again, first the muzzling now this, he couldn’t bare the sight of the broken resigned female tightly clutching her shoulder asking for forgiveness.

But Sarah May wasn’t sorry for crying in front of all of them, she was apologizing to her deceased husband caressing his bite mark.

For what exactly, he wasn’t sure.

The tod knew that gesture, he knew it painfully well, he was probably the only one in the room that understood its real significance having seen his mother doing the same after his father’s death from time to time, always with eyes closed and a little secret smile, probably imaging that doing that, wherever he was, he would have been be able to feel her love and how much she missed him.

Though It was all a huge misunderstanding, it was bitter to realize how easily the vixen convinced herself that, no matter what, she was already doomed just for the fact that she was born as a wrong species, and on that note he couldn’t get out of his head that something was off, her calm and collected behavior was odd to say the least, unnatural both as a mother and especially as a vixen.

By experience he knew that even the most submissive of mammals could turn into a wild beast when, as his bunny said, biology got in there, try to touch a mother her children and you’ll find out that four legs will not be enough to get the hell out, touch a vixen her kits and...well, better off not knowing what she could do!

Even his mum, which perhaps apologized to already dead fishes too, before cutting them, fought claws and fangs to defend him in front of the uptight coypus before she was forced by the conniving rodent female to remain silent.

He wasn’t questioning the vixen’s evident desperation, far from it, but her nervous eyes, from what little he had been able to see, told a very different story, Nick was one hundred per cent sure that her apparent calmness was just a farce.

The question was: to what end? What possible reason could she have for wanting to deceive all of them?

From an objective standpoint, since the moment she walked into the building till now, she was treated with nothing but respect and kindness, everyone made perfectly clear that she had nothing to be afraid of, either for herself or her kits. and he refused to believe she was simply giving up her boys like that without so much as a fight either, not after the heartwarming demonstration in the hall no more than ten minutes ago.

It was obvious she loved her kits and they adored her in return, but then why their parting words looked like so conclusive?

Nick sighed.

The more he thought about it the less he understood and his numb mind wasn’t helping at all.

The fox officer felt Judy shift next to him leaning against he length of his thigh, he slowly turned his gaze towards her noticing that she was looking at him out of the corner of her eye with worry and sadness.

Nick smiled.

Beautiful emotional bunny.

She probably misread his frown for the beginning of another one of his attacks and she was giving him comfort in the only way she could given their current state, it was a sweet gesture and he yearned to reciprocate it wholeheartedly but Bogo will most likely would’ve chocked him with his own tail if he tried something like that now, _n_ _ot in the front at least_ he mused mischievously wagging his tail once ensuring to delicately brush the soft gray tuft of fur on her back.

He knew he shouldn’t have done that, foxes tails were incredibly sensitive and closely guarded, using them in that way was almost taboo, but noticing her blush and twitching nose with a bit of male pride he knew it was worth it.

Well, it was definitely a notion he had to store for future uses he thought slyly.

“Ma’am no one will take your kits away. As I said, they are safe”

 _Cool your jets Wilde, this is not the right moment for that._ He flashed a charming smile towards his cute partner to put her mind at ease before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

“You..you mean you didn’t call the services?” she said without lifting her head but with a hopeful note.

“We did ma’am, it’s the standard procedure in such cases.”

“Standard procedure? Does your ‘standard procedure’ required to undress a little helpless kit too? What did you expect to find on him that it wasn’t in his pockets?” she rose her head now pointing two fiery eyes on him “Or I have to consider it as a special treatment reserved for foxes only?”

Although a little surprised the buffalo refused to be intimidated by a simple, albeit upset, citizen “Mrs Tailsson, forgive me if I’m frank, but procedure had nothing to do from the species of your kit...”he professionally explained “...rather than to the circumstances of his finding. His clothes were dirty and we deemed necessary for his health to remove them and let him shower to clean off all the foulness. Your son was under shock when he was brought here and he refused to talk. We didn’t know his name, if he was an orphan or if he had a family. We had no other choice but to request the intervention of social care. Officer Hopps here took care of him the entire time and I can assure you that she treated him like she was her own kit, she even stood up for him when the CPM appointee showed up to take him into custody”

“W-wait...I don’t understand, his finding? Dirty clothes? A shower?” She asked blatantly confused “You said he was caught stealing in a candy shop. What does this have to do with the charges of theft?” she inquired fully raising her head.

“Mrs Tailsson...”

“There’s more right? It’s not just for the theft, what happened to my son?”

“Ma’am please, you have to calm down...”

“DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN” she cried standing up sharply form the chair and punching on the desk with both fists “I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAS BEEN DONE TO MY SON. NOW”

Nick’s stomach was acting up again.

He was right.

Out of worry for her kit Sarah May seemed to have forgotten all pretenses of kindness and docility and was turning out to be a tough nut to crack, she probably didn’t even realized it and Bogo, admittedly, was doing his best to handle the situation with formidable self-control, It was obvious in the fox’s eyes that he was considering his best options to cause as little damage as possible. He could relate to that, there was no kind way to tell a mother she almost lost a child today, but unfortunately, he was no prize when it comes to have to deal with his kind, one wrong word and his chief will see firsthand how good were foxes to disappear.

Nick and Judy exchanged a quick look into each other’s eyes for a brief moment, neither of them had any idea of how the unpredictable mother might react once she found out the whole story, they already knew it wouldn’t be a pretty sight and the tod felt the sudden and desperate need to have his doe closer, so much closer, he discreetly grabbed her small paw in his and she immediately reciprocated the action interweaving their fingers together, trying to prepare themselves for the inevitable sorrow they were about to create.

Releasing a huge sigh from his nose the buffalo chief seemed to have made up his mind when, with a low and clear voice, said “Yes ma’am, you’re right, it’s not just for the theft. Actually there are no charges for that, the owner is a very kind and understanding mammal and considering that Andrew only took a pawful of candies he just dismissed it as a childish prank” he paused for an instant to gaze at the winded vixen “Mrs Tailsson, the reason you are here is because someone forced your son to steal in the shop muzzling him and locking the restraint of the device on the back, we’ve found him only thanks to Officer Wilde’s brilliant intuition to look for the culprit in a disused sewer tunnel”

Bogo’s words had the same results of a punch in the gut, the tired face of the vixen went completely blank, her arms, suddenly too heavy to being held her up any longer, were dropped alongside her bony hips while she looked at the huge mammal dead in the face, perhaps hoping it was some kind of cruel joke or a monumental miscommunication but when he offered no other explanation she just shook her head in denial opening and closing her mouth to speak but not really able to utter any sound “W-what?” was all she could manage in an emotionless and barely audible whisper “M-muzz...Muzzled?” she sputtered with great difficulty looking alternatively from one to the other “No...No t-tell me it’s not...it’s not true” she pleated teetering dangerously on her feet “Please...” she repeated between gasps “P-please don’t let it be”

Judy’s paw squeezed Nick’s with tremendous force, but he didn’t mind, he welcomed the slight sting of her blunt claws in his palm.

“Unfortunately it’s true ma’am” Bogo answered calmly “Officers Hopps and Wilde can attest to that, we had to cut the heavy material in order to free him and luckily, from what we were able to verify, other than a great shock, your son did not suffer other injuries but”

“W-who…?...”

“We still don’t know ma’am, your son was alone when we found him”

For several minutes there was dead silence, the poor vixen stood there thousand-yard stare, stunned, incredulous, shaking like a leaf and mouth agape still digesting the severity of the events or at least trying to, closely guarded by the three officers already on their toes ready to intervene for any response she might have.

The answer was not long in coming, at first neither of them were really sure she had talked at all, but then she repeated it a little louder “No”

“Mrs Tailsson?!”

“No...no...no...NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO” she buried her face in both her paws crying desperately in her ow palm “NOT MY LITTLE KIT, NOT HIM, WHY HIM, WHY?”

“Nick” Judy whispered unable to withstand so much pain, particularly because she couldn’t do nothing in order to alleviate it.

“I know Carrots, I know” _I definitely know_

“Mrs Tailsson take courage, I know it’s hard but...”

“YOU KNOW IT? NO SIR YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING, DON’T YOU DARE PRETENDING YOU KNOW HOW IT FELT BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO IDEA... you have no idea...” the vixen half shouted half cried raising her head from her cupped paws showing her tear strained fur’s face “No idea” she took a deep breath to cool off a bit then she inquired closing her eyes letting some other drop slip away “So, what do you want?”

“Ma’am?”

“If I’m not here because you think I don’t deserve to keep my sons and Andy wasn’t charged with nothing, what do you want from me? Form us?”

“I thought it would be better to discuss certain matters in closing statements ma’am”

“Such as?”

“Mrs Tailsson a serious crime has been committed to your son, I assumed you want to file a formal compliant against whoever is responsible for it” he said as if was totally self-evident.

“Then I think you assumed too much sir” she barely whispered

“Ma’am?”

“I have no intention to file any compliant”

“Mrs Tailsson are you sure? Because you...”

“I’m totally sure”

Not at all convinced by her own confidence he just nodded his assent “Very well, then we need your permission to ask your son some questions”

“Excuse me?”

“Ma’am we weren’t able to retrieve any information by him and we need him to answer some questions, I can assure it will be done without causing any more stress for your kit, and obviously you can be present for the whole time to...”

“No.”

“I beg your pardon?!”

“No” she repeated shaking her head vehemently “No, I will not allow it.”

“Ma’am” he said softly “I’m afraid you didn’t understand how serious a situation really is”

“Quite the contrary sir but my decision stands” she said obstinately

“Ma’am we really need your help to...”

“Wait, YOU need my help?” she said interrupting he buffalo once more “Well that’s ironic, really! Then tell me kind sir, where were you cops when _I_ was the one in need of your help whenever I called the precinct asking for some development on my husband’s death?” vacant hazelnut orbs pierced Bogo’s with accusation “Because if I remember correctly, after only four days you just filed it as ‘settling of scores between perps’, it didn’t matter that he was left there slowly bleeding to death, it didn’t matter that had not been analyzed the pieces of headlight near his body and it didn’t matter that no one had ever had the common decency to notify me of anything.” she hiccuped “It didn’t matter that he was the most honest and kind being in the world, he was a fox so he HAD to be a criminal.” scrawny paws clenched into tight fists “I won’t let that happen to my kit”

“Mrs Tailsson, that’s not how matters are usually handled here, I assure you” he said mortified

“Oh?! So C _hief_ , how on hearth were they actually handled? Because I heard so many voices through the receiver that day about useless dregs and how lucky they were that there was one less fox to be worried about to last me for a life time.”

“I apologize ma’am” he said sincerely “Do you happen to remember the name of the officer you talked to?”

“No, only that it wasn’t just one” she wiped angrily her eyes with the back of her paw “Anyway, on this basis I won’t let you question Andy and I know you can’t do it without my consent since he’s a minor. He have the rights to remain silent, anything he say it can be misrepresented and then used as evidence against him” she took a shaky breath “I know my rights as you can see.”

“Mrs Tailsson listen...”he tried again but she would have none of it

“No, YOU listen to me, you won’t interrogate my son and that’s final, you can even incriminate me for obstruction for all I care but Andy...Andy had suffered quite enough, I won’t putting him through this too”

The buffalo chief knew the limits of what he could do and without charges he had no real reason to detain the stubborn female, still, for the first time in his life, he was really tempted to break all the rules “Ma’am I kindly request you to reconsider your decision, for the sake of your son and oth...”

"No, enough is enough, I don’t trust you, ANY of you and that’s as far as it goes, the sake of my son is come back home with his mother and his brother and that’s exactly what he will do, I was told he had a long and rough day.” before anyone could stop her she abruptly turned towards the door but as soon as she took a step forward she stumbled onto her own trembling legs and she had to grab the backrest of the chair to balance herself.

“Mr Tailsson” they all shouted alarmed, ready to reach her for help, Judy though, true to her name, hopped down like a bolt to prop her up by the waist, “I’m fine” she said weakly “I just had a rough day too, no need to worry about me Officer” she said towards the gray bunny.

Nick released another sigh, he wasn’t really surprised of the unsatisfactory outcome of the attempt and he almost felt sorry for the chief, he had completely screwed up the approach and the vixen took full advantage of it.

What the hell was he thinking when he bluntly asked her for help? He should at least ensure her and her kits some sort of assurances or security first, now odds were she’ll do anything to get off the grid.

Bogo himself gave him a look probably expecting one of his bits of genius but he just shrugged, there was nothing he could do and for several reasons too, he had no problem dealing with a little kit but there was like an unspoken rule that a fox can’t hustle another fox, and second and most important thing she was a vixen, a female, and most likely she wouldn’t even let him say his piece.

So, in short, they needed a miracle to make her change her mind.

“Mrs Tailsson wait please”

That, or maybe a sweet gray furred angel.

Tod, Vixen and Buffalo all turned around to look at the petite mammal with different reactions, Nick with giddy expectation, her chief with gratitude and Sarah May with a bored inquisitive gaze merely rising an eyebrow in acknowledgement.

“I’m sorry for your loss” she said releasing her grip on he vixen’s waist.

The ex con-mammal took a look at his chief smirking when he noticed his quite comical expression of disbelief, apparently he wasn’t pleased by his best officer’s choice of words and when said chief looked at him pointing at the two females with a ‘what the hell is she doing now?‘ kind of way the fox just rolled his eyes gesturing for him to just wait and see.

He trusted Judy and at this point all it took was just a bit of a woman touch, Bogo seemed to understand it too, at least, because with a barely audible snort, he relaxed in his chair folding his hooves and resigned himself to wait for some results.

Nobody was more surprised by that words than the vixen though “What? D-do you...” but she was quick to recover “Oh...oh I get it. Are we playing good cop bad cop now? Let me guess, you must be the good one right? Because I must say that the role of the bad one doesn’t suits you at all” she frowned crossing her arms on her chest.

Judy smiled politely at the potential speciest comment and gently replied “No ma’am, I really meant that. And to tell the truth, I like to be the bad one sometimes. It works better because nobody expects it”

Caught off guard by her apparent sincerity the vixen tilted her head in curiosity giving a gook look at the small bunny in front of her “Uh! T-thank you then. No one ever said it to me before”

“I’m truly sorry to hear that Mrs Tailsson.” she said quietly “And If I may... I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say that the way you’ve been treated by my so-called colleagues has been lamentable and as far as I’m concerned they are not even worth to be called police officers” she said with conviction.

“Again, thanks” the vixen exclaimed a little more confidently “So this is when you will try to make me change my mind right?” she grinned knowingly “Well I’ve got to hand it to you Officer, you are a good actress” she said watching her from head to toe “I almost fell...for..” but Judy never heard the end of the sentence because the vixen suddenly and inexplicably froze.

Not really comprehending what happened with the female the young doe followed her gaze and her own eyes widened when she realized that she was looking at the bandage wrapped around her thin but strong arm.

For a couple of seconds Sarah May couldn’t do anything but gaping at the white cloth in shock, there was no doubt who caused the wounds, the scent of her son was unmistakable and the four little bloody dots splattered on it could have only been caused by a small paw, too small to be of an adult mammal.

Slowly, almost without thinking, the vixen reached out to touch it, heedless of the fact that she was in front of a prey and she could’ve scared her with her own claws but Judy, with no trace of disgust of fear, let the brown, much bigger paw lightly land on her limb, not even flinching when a furred lethal digit traced the outline of the red spots clearly visible on the candid fabric.

With a jolt the bigger red female suddenly realized what she was doing and with whom, and abruptly let go of the bunny’s arm terrified to have done the biggest mistake of her life so, when she looked at the gray officer in her lavender eyes, she was stunned to find only honesty in the sparkling orbs staring back at her together with a kind and gentle smile.

Something she wasn’t used to.

“Did...did Andy...” she dared say almost afraid of the answer.

Understanding what she meant Judy was quick to reassure her “No, no, it wasn’t like that” she minimized “It was an accident, when the CPM showed up to take Andy in custody he’s proved rather...pushy and your son got scared, he just tightened his grip a little too much while I was holding him. It’s no big deal”

“He hurt you”

“It’s just a graze ma’am, and I’d be ready to to that again if necessary” she declared firmly.

“You treated him like he was your own kit and you stood up for him” she repeated Bogo’s word wide-eyed “Why?”

“He was so scared and...”

“No, why do you care? You’re prey he’s pred, we should be enemies, you...you were supposed to loath us, be scared or...I don’t know chase us with pitchforks or guns. Why?”

“I don’t care about the species Mrs Tailsson, my best friend and partner is a fox and I couldn’t ask for a better one” she smiled softly at her own admission “Andy was in trouble and I helped him, simple as that”

“Simple as that” she parroted and once more her paw placed itself on the same spot on her shoulder gripping at it hard “You really mean that” it wasn’t a question

“I do”

“I...I don’t know what to say, I’ve never met someone like you”

“Thank you, I just happen to have a magic touch with foxes I guess, plus Andy is such a sweet kit and it’s impossible not to get attached to him. He conquered everybody here in the precinct you would have been so proud of him”

 _I’m the one proud here, Carrots_ Nick thought while his chest was about to explode by the powerful surge of love and affection he felt for the little gorgeous bunny, Heavens, he was so touched by the intensity of which she defended him and his place in her life with a stranger that it was like he fell in love with her all over again, and when the vixen stared at him from over his doe’s shoulder all judgey eyes he struggled to maintain his tail motionless and a serious cop face, _Look all you want ma’am, that’s how it is._

“I see” she said eventually returning her gaze towards the younger female with the faint hint of a smile on her muzzle “Do you have kits Officer?”

“Ah, no, not yet” she answered a little embarrassed.

She suspected as much, the bunny smelled of innocence and vanilla, there was no male scent around her, well, there was one but it wasn’t a mating scent, still, for some strange reason she couldn’t fully understand herself, she just needed to get to know her better, “How come you are so good with them then? My son was quite enamored with you, in case you haven’t noticed”

“It probably all comes from the fact of having helped my mother raising my 108 siblings” she stated candidly while buffalo and vixen stared at her shell shocked, Nick on the other hand, contented himself to skillfully hide his smirk behind his fist very amused at the stunned reaction of the two mammal, recalling to have reacted the same when he met the whole Hopps’ tribe for the first time.

“108 siblings?”

“Weeeell no, those are just the youngest, last time I checked I had 275 brothers and sisters in total, but they might be increased since then”

“Hats off to your mother officer”

“Indeed” mumbled the Water buffalo under his breath.

The smile on the vixen’s lips became a little bigger “Officer, if you don’t mind me asking, why a pretty girl like you you decided to go down this road? What prompt you to do something so out of your league?”

“I wanted to make the world a better place” was the immediate response.

“A better place uh?!” she repeated letting go of her shoulder slowly twisting to face the small prey completely “It...it would be nice” but then with a long trembling exhale she added “If only it were so easy officer”

“Mrs Tailsson...”

“Sarah is enough” the red furred mammal corrected shyly.

Knowing how difficult it must have been for her to let her guard drop even for a little bit Judy gently placed a paw on her forearm “Sarah” she said softly “I never said it would be easy, but somebody had to start somewhere”

Hesitantly a brown paw landed on the gray one patting it cautiously “And you wanna start with a family of foxes?”she shook her head “I know you meant well, what...what you did for my kit today is proof enough...”

The vixen knew It was true, few mammals would have done that unconditionally, she knew something about it only too well, and as much she was eager to accept the help of the small cute prey she couldn’t bring herself to do so. She stopped deluding herself a long time ago and she couldn’t afford that anymore.

Not with her son’s lives were involved.

“...but for the likes of us it’s just a pipe dream.” she said sadly “We are shadows Officer, we live in darkness, forgotten and disregarded like something rotten and useless” furred ears flatten out in grief “I could do anything for my sons officer, even jump into the fire if needed but all I’ve been conceded to protect them is trying to keep both Andy and Chris out of the public eye”

“I don’t understand...”

“No, you can’t, but perhaps is for the best, this way you can still believe in your dreams.”

“And your dreams Sarah?”

“I am all out Officer Hopps”

“But you can always make new ones”

“Not in this life, not in a world were institutions made to help us and those who work for them insist upon making it even more difficult, not when said mammals will continue to strip us of our children under the pretense to save them from rabid aggressive parents and put them in foster homes for safekeeping, not when is so continuously slammed in our face that there should be a law that will coerce all foxes and similar species to be neutered and...”

“Who told you that?” Nick asked suddenly attracting the attention of everyone around him.

The same words.

The same fucking hateful words he heard addressed to his mother a long time ago by a livid Mrs Wooder.

“ **D** **-did you see what she just done? Se dared snarl at me, ME,** **imagine what he could do to ou** **r** **children,** **I want that little piece of trash out of this school NOW. Did I make myself clear? Throw him in some correctional facility, I don’t care, in any case he’ll be better off there than with this rabid pseudo mother.”** she cried into the silky hanky sobbing with dry eyes **“There ought to be a law enabling the neutering of this kind of mammal and this problems will be solved once and for all”**

He was only nine, he didn’t understand the meaning of the word ‘neutering’ at the time but he knew how to recognize a big phony, and that slimy mammal was one of the worst he’d ever met.

And he hates her for hurting his mother and causing her a lot of pain, the same pain he could see in the sad vixen standing next to his partner.

“W-what?” she asked unsettled

“Are you being blackmailed Mrs Tailsson? Or threatened?”

“I-I ...”

“Nick, Nick please calm down” said Judy surprised by his outburst, but the tod payed her no mind “It’s important ma’am”

“I...I d-don...”

“Wilde” warned the buffalo but again the it fell on deaf ears and Nick, as if he were a fanatic continued undeterred “You have, haven’t you? You can tell us ma’am, hiding...hiding is of no use, trust me, in one way or another they will try again and next time Andy, or some other kit, might not be quite so lucky.”

“...”

“No mammal should be able to to do what he did and get away with it, Mrs Tailsson who threatened y-”

“WILDE THAT’S ENOUGH” shouted Bogo going ape, and at the sharp command Nick came back to his senses at once.

He blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Then, when he looked around panting, he saw firstly a worried Judy looking back at him while helping a trembling and reeling vixen to sit on her chair and then the fuming buffalo standing behind his desk, arms crossed on his chest and flared nostrils.

Gods what was wrong with him? He had no right to talk to the female like that, cop or not but he couldn’t help it, his mouth moved before he could really register what he was saying and sadly...she wasn’t his mother.

She wasn’t.

Lowering his head in shame he sat on his own chair, not even reminiscing when he actually stood up from it, and folding his paw in his lap he realized that his claws were fully extended, not to mention that that his pupils were probably reduced to mere slits too.

“T-that was really uncalled for” he said ruefully “Mr Tailsson, Chief Bogo, Officer Hopps, I’m very sorry, I can assure it will not happen again”

“I would hope so Officer, pull something like this again and I will personally suspend you indefinitely. Am I made myself clear?”

“Yes sir” he answered “I apologize for the disturbance”

“Nick...” Judy said tentatively, but it wasn’t the time now and Bogo was determined to remind her of that.

“Hopps I believe you have a job to be done”

“But chief...” she pleaded with a wistful look at her crushed fox

“I won’t repeat myself officer”

“At your command Chief” she responded dutifully but not before she could take a last glance at the lying down red furred mammal in concern “Are you okay Sarah?”

“I’m fine” she replied with a raspy voice “I’m fine, I’m just not accustomed to being lectured by my own kind.” she huffed “Now I can say I’ve seen everything”

“Sarah is that true that you...”

“Is he your doing right?” she stated interrupting the questioning “Well don’t expect it will work for me too, I can’t be what you want me to officer and I don’t know how...I’m...I’m only a pavid, coward Fox, and regretfully I’m teaching my sons the same thing, perhaps even more so considering that instead of seeking for help Andy choose to hide in the sewers”

Finally realizing the major oversight they all unintentionally made in the telling of her son’s rescue Judy decided to come clean “Andy wasn’t hiding Sarah, the manhole was way too heavy for him to be closed and lifted it off on his own”

“W-what?”she asked at first no comprehending but then her eyes widened in terror “Oh no you-you don’t mean...”

“Whoever muzzled him made sure to leave him there with no means out” she said “it was cold down there and the temperature would have dropped even more during the night, Andy or anyone else, would never have stood a chance“”

“T-they intentionally left him there to...” she put her paw on her mouth like she was going to throw up “Why officer? What reasons could there possibly be to hurt a kit?”

“I don’t know why somebody wanted to harm little kits Sarah, but we suspect they could do that again, we really were lucky today, all of us, but next time we might not be in time to save the next victim”

“T-the next victim?” she started breathing with great difficulty “That’s...that’s...I swear...all I wanted was to protect my sons not that...I...Jesus, you must be thinking I’m a heartless mother for...for...”

“No, just a very concerned one” Judy said with conviction kneeling down next to her placing both paws on her legs “Sarah please listen to me I was the first to reach your son down in the sewers, he was huddled in a corner cold and frightened in his dirty clothes waiting in the darkness. When he saw me he didn’t even flinch, he just pointed two huge baby blue eyes at me and I can guarantee that those are very powerful weapons” she joked making the vixen slightly giggle “He started crying only when he realized he was safe and you know what my fist thought was in that moment?” she waited until the vixen shook her head then resumed “I would have liked to meet his parents and tell them they were raising a very brave kit”

“Really?” the vixen whispered with a broken voice and a quavering smile at the bunny’s softly praise.

“Really, really” she smiled in return “and I’m so glad I got to say this parent something that make her smile instead of the alternative Sarah, because that so called alternative is such a terrible thing I don’t even want to think about it” she felt her eyes water at the very thought of the sweet kit cold and lifeless but she grit her teeth and gently continued “I’m sorry, I should have been clear from the start, so please I beg you Sarah, if you know or have seen something, anything, help us to help other mammals”

“I didn’t give you a chance to explain either officer” she said apologetically “Do you realized that n-no one’s going to believe me? I-it would be my words against theirs”

“That’s never stopped me before”

“Plus no one needs to know where it came from” interjected Bogo “We can file it as an anonymous tip, both for you and your son ma’am, you have my word”

“And mine” added Judy with kindness searching for her eyes

“Your words......but...oh boy...I must have gone insane”

Judy smiled taking her paw into both her smaller ones “Sarah May, have you or your sons ever been threatened or blackmailed by someone?”she asked again

“...”

“Sa...”

“NO” the vixen blurted out with a great deal of effort “No we weren’t, not directly at least”

“Not directly?”

“Really officer...I...I can’t...”

“I know you can Sarah”

She took a very deep breath to steady herself “I-in our circles, for a while n-now, there have been cases of...c-child abductions”

“Child abductions? We have no reports on that” Judy said reflectively looking at her frowning chief who was just as clueless

“Of course not” the vixen said taking another deep breath “Because child services made it so that everything seemed perfectly legal”

“Can you define it a little Sarah?”

“Uh...w-well...from rumors floating around...there are...stories about parents deprived of their kits, the reason are always different, abuse, under nutrition, domestic violence...drug use...a-and it always happened in law-levels preds’ family...”

“Low-levels preds, that means...”

“Weasels, jackals, raccoons...” she paused “Foxes”

Judy nodded “But they are probably only rumors, if they were real we’d have heard something”

“Seriously officer? Do you really believe that these family would have turned to the cops?” she smiled sadly “I thought it was just talk of overly paranoid mammal too, until...”

“Until?”

The vixen bite her lower lip with her fangs “...until I saw it by myself”

“What?”

Looking completely downcast she said “A few months ago a newly mated couple of young foxes, I won’t say their names, moved in the apartment next to us, I guess you could say we became...friends, as far as friendship between us foxes could go”

“Then what happened?” Judy asked gently.

“Then, one day, she got pregnant and they were so happy especially her mate, he was spreading his cheer far and wide working twice as much as he ever did before, so much that when her water broke two weeks before the due date he wasn’t home. I’d just came back from my morning shift so I’ve offered to accompany her to the hospital and keep her company until he would get there.

They had a beautiful little vixen” her eyes teared up again but she continued nevertheless “I left them alone for a little privacy but when I returned he was there”

“He?”

“A social worker....he...he was there to take the little girl into custody because, he said, they weren’t reliable parents”

“What? On what basis?”

“He accused him to be an alcoholic because when he finally managed to reach his mate into the delivery room he smelled of whiskey and vodka, he tried to explain that he was carrying a crate of bottles when we called to inform of the labor and he dropped it all for the surprise...but he wouldn’t even listen...he had the testimony of the nurse and the doctor and that was enough ‘You are all the same’ he answered angrily ‘and you foxes are the worst all, if you really thought I can trust such an untrustworthy mammal you’re even dumber than you look’

“He said that?” Judy said glancing at her chief who was listening to the vixen with an angry scowl.

“Yes, well, he said many other terrible things but those words...those words...I just cannot forget them”

“Can you describe him?”

“NO, I’d been hiding for the whole time, and then...then….”

“Then?”

“When...my fr-...the vixen fully understood that he was going to take away her little girl, she...well, she just lost it, she growled at him demanding to leave her daughter alone or she would have personally taken care of him, I can guarantee it was just the desperation of a mother talking, she was so weak and tired from the long labor that she couldn’t even raise her head but...” she took three quick breath to trying to calm down and hen she added “...but he still called her names, saying that she wasn’t fit to be a mother, that she was just a rabid crazy fox and there should be a law about neutering such filthy mammal so that he didn’t have to waste his precious time...I couldn’t take it anymore...I just couldn’t”

“What did you do Sarah?”

“I-I ran away...I ran away...like the coward I am!” She covered her eyes with her paws

“What became of the little girl?”

“They took her” she sighed “I haven’t spoken to any of them since, but I know that my neighbors aren’t even allowed to see her and they are doing everything in their power to have the little girl back but no matter how many time they asked for an appointment, they’d always refused their requests adding some lousy excuses. She had not even had the opportunity to hold her or breast-feed her. Not once”

“It’s not your fault Sarah”

“I could have said something or...”

“It wouldn’t have changed anything”

“When did it happen?”

“Four months ago” she said “That’s when I stopped believing the rumors and consider them a truth, I tried to keep my sons and myself as much shut off as possible but when I received the call today I just thought I had failed and so...”

“...so you forced yourself to behave accordingly to show that you aren’t a threat?”

“Yes” was the ashamed reply “I thought hat if you could testify that I’m not a ferocious beast maybe It might help me get my kits back faster” she faintly chuckled “It didn’t worked so well”

“I’m glad it’s not the case then Sarah”

“Yeah, me too” she said “Do...do you think it has something to do with what happened to Andy?”

“I can’t tell yet, it’s certainly a good starting point...”

“But it’s not enough right?”

“He’s the only witness Sarah, he might give us some other lead to find the mammal responsible for his-”

“Okay”

“Okay?”

“You can question Andy...”

“Thank you Sarah, don’t worry my colleagues are very...”

“...but I have a condition”

“Of course”

“I want it done by someone who will treat my son like it was her own” she said defiantly

“You mean me?!” Judy asked surprised

“Yep”

“Uh, Sarah I’m not qualified to...” the doe started apologetically before Bogo unexpectedly interrupted “It’s all right Hopps, It can be arranged” then turning towards the vixen he added “You have nothing to be worried about Mrs Tailsson, I will personally take care of it, thank you for your cooperation”

“I didn’t do it for you” she answered vexed.

Bogo nodded in acceptance “Hopps, take Mrs Tailsson to her kits and try to ask little Andrew some question, if he’s not ready to talk yet don’t push him, report to me immediately for whatever he may say. Dismissed.”

“Yes chief. Sarah shall we?” she helped the red female standing from her chair leading her to the door stopping to address to her fox partner “Nick are you comi-”

“You’ll go ahead Hopps, I need a word with Wilde”

“Certainly sir” was all she could say having been already excused but she had to take a grip to herself to leave the room without objecting

Nick, who had stayed in silence for the whole time, didn’t even raise his head when he heard her calling his name and despite he wanted nothing more than to follow her fluffy tail everywhere it goes he knew he screwed up badly and now he had to face the consequences of his actions.

“What was that Wilde?” Bogo asked immediately without any apparent trace of rage.

“I made a mistake Chief”

“Damn straight you did and I want to know why”

Nick felt as he was sailing through a minefield, opening up with Judy wasn’t simple but it had to be done, doing the same with his chief? Well, that was another story.

“Chief like you said, it hit pretty close home for me”

The horned mammal hummed “And tell me Wilde, Wooder has always been a little arrogant twat even as a kid?” he said grinning at the speed in which the fox raised his head looking at him with a stunned expression to his claim.

“Chief?”

“Wilde, how do you think I became Chief of a police department? For my good looks?” he scoffed “I have a brain, and eyes and ears, just because I don’t pry into the personal lives of my officers doesn’t mean that I don’t know how to notice certain...things, is that clear?”

“Yes chief”

“How old were you?” he asked with a fatherly tone

“Nine”

“Same treatment as little Tailsson?”

“No, just the...you know” he cupped the tip of his snout with one paw to mimicking the use of a muzzle in the hope that it was enough explanation without having to tell all the story again.

“I see, does Hopps knows it?”

“Yes Chief”

“Good” Bogo nodded “Do you believe in coincidences Wilde?”

“No chief”

“Splendid, me neither” he said smiling smugly already reaching our for the intercom “Let me handle this Wilde, you’d better catch up with your partner now, she seemed really concerned for you- Clawhauser put me through Delgato in the archives please- one last thing officer” he said while waiting for the connection stopping the red fox from leaving the office “later you and Hopps will escort back home Mrs Tailsson and her sons, try to be as discreet as possible, we shouldn’t draw too much attention”

“Will do sir” he murmured just before the rumbling voice of the lion answered the call of their superior dismissing him definitively.

Shuffling his feet and shoving his trembling paws into his pockets he made the short-distance trip head down not really caring about the glances he could attract by his colleagues and, almost without realizing it, he soon found himself in front of the break room where Judy was waiting for him, the thought of her was enough to give him the little strength he needed to wear his usual con-mammal mask.

The last thing he could do at this point was at least try to prevent his sweet bunny partner further concerns, he managed to do it only partially but given the circumstances he consider it an achievement so when he finally opened the plain door donning his best fake half smile and cheerful expression, his acting skills were being put seriously under strain.

Instead of the tender exchange of cuteness he was expecting he was faced with nervousness and anger, Andy was still sitting on the big couch twisting and turning his police hat in his small paws, Sarah May was walking back and forth with her cell phone pressed on her ear relentlessly chewing on one of her claws and last but not least Judy with her twitching nose observing the scene leaning against the armrest of the couch near the little fox.

When she noticed his arrival he could see her relaxing a bit from all the tension she was holding but she made no move to leave Andy’s side.

Not a good sign he thought but for now he decided to play it cool “Sorry Carrots I’m late, what’s the matter?” he said closing in on her

“Christopher is missing again” she said with indoor voice “Sarah is trying to call him but he’s not answering.” she looked at him with big frightened eyes “Nick I’m worried he might take some reckless decisions”

 _No kidding_ he thought glancing at the small fox on the couch who reciprocated the look for just a millisecond before guilty directing his full undivided attentions to the blue hat in his grasp.

“How do you feel Nick?” she whispered concerned

“Don’t worry Carrots, I’m sure he’s fine.”he said aloud “He’s old enough to take care of himself, don’t you think?” he winked in collusion.

“What?” the doe said dropping her ears in disappointment ”Nick, do you hear-” but he was quick to silence her with a finger on her mouth “I hear plenty Officer Judeee, and I’m sure he’s not the kind of kid who just put himself in harms way without thinking” he said with an allusive nod towards the couch “Don’t you agree?”

Getting the hint she clumsily answered “S-sure” _Good girl_

“No use” the furious vixen interrupted “It goes straight to voicemail, I swear he’s so up for the punishment of the century when he came back” she said slipping the cell into her pocket in annoyance “I’m sorry officers, ever since Phil...I mean his dad’s incident he became rather restless, If only I didn’t have to work so late all days maybe...”

“He’s just a teenager Ma’am, notoriously rebel, we’ve all been that at some point right?”

“Mmhm” she mumbled looking at the fox suspiciously “Officer Hopps, do you think we can...you know starting with the...” she asked unsure.

“Yes, whenever you are ready Sarah”

“I just want to talk to him first then you can begin okay?”

Judy nodded and the vixen walked up towards her sitting son slowly kneeling in front of him with a gentle smile “Andy sweetie, are you sure Christopher didn’t say where he was going?” he just shook his head quickly without looking his mother in the eyes “Okay, listen sweetheart your super bunny officer would like to talk with you, what do you think? Will you...Andy? Andy where are you going?” she said alarmed when her youngest son got up from the couch and slowly stepped in front of Nick surprising both the two females.

“Officer Wilde sir” said the little slip of red fur in Judy’s blue oversized tee and equal huge hat in paw “May..may I ask you a question sir?”

“Andy what...”

“Sure you can Red” he said getting down on one leg to be more at his level “What’s on your mind?”

“Can cops break promises?”

“Well Red that’s a tough question, what kind of promises are we talking about?”

“A pinky promise Officer”

The tod made a long whistle scratching the fur on his chin thoughtfully “I’m afraid Red but not even us cops can break a pinky promise” he said “Unless we have to save a life that’s it”

“To save a life?”

“Yes, that’s part of what it means to be cops, it’s not just a matter of arresting perps and be handsome in uniform you know? We pledged to save and protect lives too, but like I said not everybody can became a police officer”

“W-what do I have to do to become a cop Sir?” Andy asked with tears in his eyes

“It all depends on what kind of cop you wanna be Red” he picked him up sitting him on his bent leg “A cop, a good cop or a great cop” he counted on his fingers.

“What’s the difference sir?’” he sniffed

“A cop is just a mammal wearing a uniform and a badge” he explained “A good cop is a mammal wearing a uniform a badge and knows how to use...this” he put his finger on the little fox’s forehead “A great cop is a mammal wearing a uniform, a badge, who knows how to use this...” he tapped lightly his finger on Andy’s forehead again “...and this” he said placing the same paw in the middle on the kit’s chest.

“I don’t understand Sir” he said forlornly

“Do you have someone you want to protect Red?” Nick asked gently

“Yes sir, Mama, big bro, my blanket and...officer Judee” he blushed

“And what will you do if one of them was in danger?”

“Everything Officer Wilde sir” he said almost surprised by his own admission.

“Even breaking a promise Red?”

Looking the other way Andy shyly nodded “But officer Wilde sir I’m not a cop yet” he said in disappointment

”You don’t need to be a cop to save a life Red” he smiled when Andy turned to look at him in awe “When Officer Judee and me cracked our first case saving a lot of mammals either of us was a cop”

“No way” he exclaimed in wonder

“Yes way” he confirmed

“So could...could I do that too officer Wilde sir?” he repeated hopefully “Will I be forgiven for breaking a promise if I do that to save my Big Bro?”

With the corner of his eyes Nick noticed Judy and Mrs Tailsson exchanging a worried look of understanding “Yes, there’s no better reason than that” he said lifting his paw to uncover the golden badge sticker now firmly attached on his shirt.

Andy’s expression at the sight of the shining object on his chest was absolutely priceless but it was nothing compared to the one he sported when Nick, after gently placing him on he floor again, slowly straightened up and stood on attention saluting the dumbfounded kit like he would with one of his colleagues “Officer Tailsson, I’m curious to know what kind of cop you choose to be”


	14. Down memory lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!  
> I'm so very late but. this chapter took me forever to write  
> I hope it was worth the wait, it's a blast on the past of a well known Chief.  
> Please let me know what you think, in the next one I promise there will be our dynamic duo again.

Bogo’s mighty hoof slowly parted the blinds of his office’s windows to watch a well known patrol car leaving at full speed the precinct parking lot, he allowed himself a little lopsided grin and a single shook of his head in amused resignation thinking about how he was being asked to take that particular cruiser.

Well...kinda!

He wasn’t entirely sure that barging into a chief’s office without even knocking, talking fast-forward of an alleged urgent rescue mission and leaving before said chief even had the chance to say anything on the matter could really be considered a permission but still…

The huge buffalo chortled slightly, sometimes he wondered who really was the chief between him and Hopps, and, despite he had learned a long time ago that when the small officer set her mind on something there was no way to talk her out of it, for once it would’ve been nice to know exactly what he’d almost agreed to.

Releasing the plastic contraption he headed back to his desk letting himself fall down heavily on his swivel chair producing a kinda creepy creaky sound at the powerful impact.

With a deep and long sigh he began to vigorously rub his temples as a profound sense of fatigue and emptiness was gradually working its way into his worn our body.

It should have been a good day all things considered, a kit had been saved from certain death, that alone should have been quite an achievement but no matter what, Austin Bogo deep down himself knows it was just a big delusion.

Today he had failed.

Both as a chief and as a mammal.

His dark eyes drifted down to the now empty chair the poor beaten vixen was sitting on no more than ten minutes ago all accusation and deathly glares mainly addressed to him.

And why shouldn’t she? All that she said, all that she blamed him for, it was all true even through he had to admit he had no memory of having approved the filing of a trampled fox as a, how did she put it, ‘settling of scores between perps’ but that doesn’t negate the fact that he did it nevertheless.

The Zootopian chief was ashamed to admit that he was nothing but a huge hypocrite, probably even worse than Asshole Wooder, at least that coypu made no mystery of his hatred for preds, him on the other side, was able to call a fox one of his best officers one minute and then labeled another one as a criminal the next one.

He just did it because he was a fox?

“Damn” Bogo cried banging loudly his tight fists on the wooden surface, the dull noise reverberating back through the scarcely furnished office making it like it was much more stronger then it was.

Sarah May Tailsson was able to see right through him but on one thing she was wrong.

When he told her that he knew how hard it was when something bad happened to your loved ones it wasn’t just a catchphrase, he really did know, and It was a feeling, he’d learned a long time ago, when an explosion completely changed his life and his views on foxes forever.

Exhaling a long and deep sigh the blue dressed mammal grabbed his name plaque on his table tilted it on one side to let a a little hidden key slid out above his open hoof.

He kept staring at the little brass object in his palm for a brief instant then, with quick precise movements, unlocked the last drawer of his desk, but when he made a move to grasp the handle to pull it open he sort of...hesitated.

When was the last time he looked at its content?

It had been too long.

Far too long.

Before he could lose his nerves he gave a firm tug and with a faint rolling sound the metallic drawer opened revealing a small and frayed chocolate box carefully stored at the bottom.

If Bogo was an emotional mammal he would have cried at the sight of the apparently innocuous thing but even so his hoof trembled imperceptibly when, more gently than was expected by a mammal his size, he brought forth the fragile colorful object and placed it in front of him.

The little box was certainly nothing that was worth so much secrecy, it was ruined and patched up with duct tape in several places but he had never been able to get rid of it.

It was a gift, his first birthday gift ever.

Even as a calf he never celebrated his birthday, to him it was just an ordinary day, so he was surprised and a little peeved that someone bothered to rummage into his personal file and even go and buy something as a last minute present during a late night shift no less.

But then again HE was just that way, reckless and considerate.

“ **Hey Rookie, this is for you.”**

“ **What is it?”**

“ **It’s a birthday present.”**

“ **My birthday is over partner, and frankly I don’t care”**

“ **Actually It’s you birthday for another ten minutes so don’t be an ungrateful little brat and just accept it.”**

“ **Wait you got me a _box_ _of_ _chocolate_?! Who do you think I am Sean?” **

“ **Hey, the only store open at this hour was a small drugstore, it was either that or a pack of condom and since I was kind of hoping we could’ve shared it I thought that chocolate was a safer choice.”**

“ **Listen I don’t...”**

“ **Oh man...you would have preferred the condoms? I’m flattered Rookie but I’m into gals you know??”**

“ **WHAT!!??”**

“ **Damn Austin try loosen up sometimes it was just a joke.”**

“ **Loosen up is just for losers.”**

“ **No, it’s not. Stop talking like you were a robot, you are a mammal for Christ’s sake.”**

“ **...”**

“ **Here let me show you, it’s pretty easy, now you sit, I said SIT, yes just like that, now you take the box...oooookay good boy, and last but not least you say “Thank you” while you flash me a wide and bright smile.”**

“ **Uh!...err...Thank...you!?”**

“ **Eww, we have to work on the smile part Rookie.”**

“ **Humpf”**

“ **Splendid, weeeell since we have still five minutes left how about we try out the yummy treats and celebrate your birthday in our own way? I’m curious to try the whiskey flavored ones, the seller told me they are the best.”**

The horned chief chuckled quietly at this reminiscence, they turned out to be the worst candy they have ever tried and he still remember the massive stomachache they both suffered the day after grumbling and cursing during all their daily shift about bad sweets and dishonest retailers.

He carefully raised the worn cardboard lid uncovering a warped and half charred police badge sitting innocently on what looked like a small pile of old faded snapshots.

With a long and deep sigh he reverently picked it up tracing its twisted edges with the tip of one of his horny sheath, it seemed unbelievable that what was once proudly displayed on a sturdy chest was now reduced to be forsaken in such a small space, but, even so, it was without doubt the most precious thing in the world for the strong black buffalo, a testimony that HE had really existed and wasn’t just a figment of his imagination.

HE

Sean Saber

His partner.

His best friend.

His brother.

With the comforting weight of the ruined shield in his hooves he let his mind venture back in time, when he was still a little calf hungry for love and attention.

But the Bogo’s manor was no place for that.

He grew up with his parental grandparents in a huge but isolated country house surrounded by woods and vast wheat fields which should have been every kid’s dream but to him it was just an expensive boot camp where everything was supposed to be earned with hard work obedience and discipline he couldn’t even recall all those times when he was send to bed without dinner because he failed to reach Isaiah requested expectations.

And the expectations of an old retired marine for such a young calf of four were ridiculously high.

 Bogo angrily grit his teeth at the thought of Isaiah or Sir or Admiral Bogo like he was always forced to call him.

Never Grampa or Pop-pop oh no, such slush were strictly forbidden.

Love and physical affection were forbidden

Fun, Christmases, birthdays and similar banalities were forbidden.

And the weird part was that he wasn’t an orphan, not completely at least, his mother died in childbirth while his father, who only thrived for his military career, left a couple of weeks after his birth, just long enough to bury his wife and entrust his newborn son to his parents.

Austin sighed…his mother...he had no memory of her and as much as he tried to find some proofs rummaging in old trunks and chests in the attic or down in the basement during his frequent punishments for his ‘lack of effort’ he never found anything...anything at all...it was like she she’d been wiped out from history.

Asking was useless, he still had the signs of the severe beating and the three week dinnerless nights penance he received when he tried.

Just once he came close to the truth, he had a three hours grueling run in the fields as homework and he was satting under a secluded window to get some rest when he heard Isaiah and Beth his wife talking about him, that was the first time he heard his gramma talking, she was a sad resigned cow totally submissive to her husband, but for once she decided to be brave and defend him.

“You should tell him, he’s just a calf Isaiah, he’s 5 he had every right to know about his mother”

“What have you got in your head wife? Where do you get off telling me what to do?”

“Y-you have no rights to decide for him, he needs to know who was his moth...”

There was the clear sound of a slap, then another.

“Never try again to question my authority woman, know your place, females are good for only one thing, and you failed three times, you give me three useless females like you, and when you’ve finally succeeded to give me an heir you ruined him with your stupid motherly love taking advantage of my continued absences. You ruined my son Beth, but I won’t let it happen to Austin too. Stay away from him. If you haven’t filled Connor’s head of idiotic ideas about love he wouldn’t have married that weak female.”

“It’s your fault if she died Isaiah, you should have let me call the ambulance”

Another slap, this time much stronger.

“Mark my words, females are designed to bear sons and since the world begun they always delivered at home, if they can’t face that then they are worthless” he said callously “Connor should have had forget about her and remarried with a more worthy one but he stubbornly decided to mourn for her disobeying my orders”

“He loved her”

“Nonsense, love weakens you and in the life of a serviceman there is no place for such triviality, Austin will learn to let go of his emotion and serve our country” he said angrily “and this time I made sure that you won’t ruin everything. I will train him until I deemed he’s ready and then he will go to a military school”

“He’s just a calf Isaiah” she repeated lamely

“Enough!!! During missions he will lose a lot of comrades, the sooner he learn to throw away his emotions the better, he can’t afford to get attached to someone. And Beth...if I ever see you console him or feed him when he’s on restriction you will pay dearly...is that understood?”

“...”

“I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?”

“Yes”

“Good, now go to the kitchen and start dinner, if Austin is not back In thirty minutes he’s skipping it again”

His hoof tighten the hold on the badge, whatever respect he might have for that mammal was replaced with hate and resentment the day Austin discovered he killed his mother out of bigotry sounding like very proud of that.

But that day something inside that young calf of 5 slowly snapped, he wasn’t sure how or when it happened, he just...stopped being, becoming that emotionless robot everybody thought him to be.

He did everything he was told, he run for as long he was asked to, he never argue back when he was belittled for his weakness, it was hell but he soon realized It was the only way to get rid of that horrible family and get out of that hated place they called home.

And Indeed, a couple of years later, all the self-sacrifice bear fruits, and Isaiah considered him worthy enough for the military college, to tell the truth there was no great ceremony, very simply and without ado one day he just told him to pack his things and get ready to leave to make the Bogo’s name proud.

And what a great achievement it was.

In comparison of the harsh training to which he was accustomed life in the college was a breath of fresh air, he always considered the change like some sort of happy place.

Soon and without much efforts he became top of his class in every field, years of working up under Isaiah’s care made him much more muscular and stronger than necessary, nothing seemed too much for him a blessing and a curse at the same time given that he gained the admiration of his teachers and the respect of his comrades at the same time even if his formidable and atypical appearance made it so that no one was ever brave enough to approach him out of fear.

But he didn’t care, It was convenient for him.

Even if he was alone and with no friends he never came back to that hateful home, not even when he had been told of his father’s death.

Connor Bogo, the father he never met, didn’t have the glorious death of his magnificent forefathers’ tales his grandpa always bragged about, far from it, he broke his neck during a chugging beer contest between fellow soldiers, he was told he was so buzzed that he got off the bed forgetting completely that it was fifteen feet above ground level.

Isaiah was beside himself from grief, losing his only son in such a stupid way had been way too much for him, his voice at the phone verged on the unhinged rambling about god knows what, until he ordered him to return home and prepare to take his father’s place in the marine corps.

His no was simple and immediate followed by a heavy silence.

“ **What did you say just now?”**

“ **I said NO I am not joining the marines I decided to became a police officer, sir”**

“ **You what? No I won’t allow it, I trained you to follow my footsteps and that’s exactly what you are going to do, Austin, you will come back home at once, NOW”**

“ **No”**

“ **Enough with all this rubbish you will do as I say or you are no more a Bogo’s”**

“ **So be it Isaiah, I don’t care”** he said before he hung up

That was the last time he heard of him, he graduated top of his class and then he found a simple job to pay for his admission to the police academy.

Bogo never talked about his blood related folks, or perhaps he should say his ex-folks since Isaiah disinherited him when he decided to join the police.

Not even to Sean.

Oh! He probably had some ideas, it wasn’t so difficult when you payed attention to his lack of social life and Sean was a master in that but he was too good a mammal to ever cause him any more distress by asking him directly, so he tried to cheer him up with frequent hangs out and with a good stock of beer or alcohol always within reach.

Far more than was necessary to tell the truth.

Bogo knew it all along that all that had little to do with the sudden desire to get hammered because ‘real males every now and then just needed to do so’ but even if he would never admit it he appreciated the gesture and in the end, despite his well practiced complaints, he always played the game.

For the first time in his life Austin Bogo learned what it really meant to have fun but that was only the beginning, Sean never did anything by half and one day, without notice or explanation, he just help him pack a few things in a small duffle bag, dragged him on the train and brought a helpless and honestly lost grumpy buffalo to spend a week-end with his family.

And what a splendid week-end it was...the first of many more to come.

Very carefully he placed the old shield on the left side of the box and reached inside it to grab the slightly faded pictures.

A deep chuckle shook his broad shoulders while he looked at the one high on the pile, it was taken on his very first mission as member of the SWAT team.

Despite being well equipped with his gunshot and all his protection gears like every other in the pic he can see in his own eyes the terror he was feeling in that moment.

He remembered they were called to quell a blood feud between two powerful street gangs, he knew the procedures, he knew he was much stronger than many mammals, he knew he was ready and still he wasn’t, and as soon as the door of the van opened he just...froze.

Yes he looked mass of mammals fighting or shooting and he...just stopped working, he couldn’t move a muscle, not even when he spotted a big rhino charging against him with a knife.

But he never received that blow, one of his teammates hit the crazy mammal straight in the face with his gun’s handle knocking him out on the spot.

“ **Hey Rookie. Are you ok?” he said worried**

“ **Yes sir”**

**The big tiger chuckled “First time on a mission?”**

“ **Affirmative sir”**

“ **Well don’t worry. The first time is like that for everybody, stay close to me Rookie I’m Sean by the way, Sergeant Sean Saber. Come on, we will get though this” he said patting him on the shoulder.**

That was his first encounter with Sean, whom from that day on took the big buffalo rookie under his wing whether he wanted it or not, he asked and been granted for him to be assigned to his care, and that’s was the beginning of all.

He quickly move to the other pic, the next one was of him and Sean during one of their daily patrol it was so embarrassing wearing that horrible orange dress during parking duty but his partner couldn’t resist to just capture that moment assuring him that he was sooooo cute.

Another pic that was of the first Christmas party on the force, Sean was so drunk that dragged him under the mistletoe and kissed him straight on the lips, they both agreed to pretend that it never happened at all.

The next one was a close up of their faces Sean with his winning smile and him with his usual stony expressionless face, but when he turned to the following one his heart stopped a beat.

Almost immediately, he felt his facial muscles contract in the crooked nearly smile that his late partner hated so much, but he couldn’t help it, after all it’s not everyday that a family of tigers decide to ‘adopt’ a standoffish buffalo probie.

He should have been so out of place in the middle of the Saber’s and yet...it wasn’t.

Papa Richard insisted on it the morning of their second day of vacation, he objected of course that he wasn’t part of the family, but none of them wanted to hear it any other way, he was Sean’s friend and that’s was more that enough for him to be part of the family’s photo too.

He and Sean were crouched on the ground side by side with the tiger’s right arm around his thick neck, his joyful wide smile well visible and, as always, in sharp contrast with his solemn and stern expression complete with crossed arms, even though Mama Ruth assured him that he was a very attractive and photograph well mammal.

Mama Ruth and Papa Richard were right behind them smiling in the same way their son had, he never intended to call them mama and papa but the endearments come so naturally that third and last day of the visit that they remained over the years to come, Sean’s mother was actually thrilled to have him call her mama and for all her remaining life she didn’t even remember that he wasn’t her real son.

Slowly and easily she fill the vacant place in his heart without even realizing it and, like every mother, she possessed that special instinct to take care and love and she never passed up the chance to spoil him rotten, so, whenever he and his partner decided to pay them a visit for a couple of days even with little to no warning, he could be sure that there would have been three curses of all his favorite veggie dishes and two arms full of love and affection ready to welcome him.

It didn’t matter if he always felt his uniform too tight on the waistline afterwards

Right next to her with the identical smile of his son was Papa Richard tenderly hugging his wife’s waist, now THAT’S was something that always amazed the tall chief, the look of pure adoration in the Saber’s breadwinner every time he looked at his wife, not only that, there wasn’t a single evil bone in that mammal, always smiling, always willing to lend a hear or give a helping paw, always putting his children and his wife’s well being over his.

Including him.

And then there she was.

Simone, Sean’s younger sister...his Mimi.

Sweet, kind, shy, clumsy Mimi.

The tip of his hoof slowly caressed her face on the coated paper.

Sean had taught him how life should have been lived, mama Ruth and papa Richard how a family should have been but..the one who truly healed his heart and soul was Simone.

His relationship with her was...something special and unique despite being so different, it was deeper than a simple friendship, deeper than the one shared by siblings, she was his sunshine, his world...his everything.

It was obvious what what slowly happening between them and none of the other Saber’s had ever objected at the idea, if anything they always seemed to encourage it, but Simone was a minor at the time and no matter how understanding his ‘parents’ were, he never acted upon his feelings, both sweet and less sweet ones.

Austin smiled, how many times did they sneaked out their rooms late at night just to lay on the lawn watching the stars, or to simply stay awake waiting for the sunrise.

She was a snuggler always the first to initiate physical contact with him but he only ever allow her to kiss him on his cheek, sometimes returning the favor himself and secretly loving every brief second of it, until that fateful and amazing day...or better night!

Even now the big water buffalo didn’t know exactly how it happened, but one second they were sharing their usual chaste kiss on the cheek and the second later she was in his arms, warm and beautiful sharing a deep and sensual kiss.

He felt a shiver to the memory.

After all that time he could still taste her sweet lips on his, her inexperienced tongue intertwining with his own, the feel of her fur under his strong hooves and her soft paws on his broad chest, clothes were only a temporary barrier before both of them started to shed them to increase the sensation and it was only his willpower that prevented them to go further.

They left each other that morning with the promise to clear up their new status on his next visit but...that day...it wasn’t how he planned it to go.

His hooves trembled turning to the following and last picture, it was a shoot of him and Sean together sporting an exaggerate fierce expression, it was taken as a bet by their colleagues to see who was the most scariest of the two, needless to say he won by a long distance even without fangs or claws.

Immediately after they took that stupid pic Sean received a call by one of his ‘informer’ giving him a meeting regarding a leak about an illegal trade of firearms they were trying to track down for months, Shadow, that’s how he wanted to be called, was a scrawny red fox and at the time he had little do no interest in that particular species so he follow his partner in that dark alley without second thoughts even though the nervous attitude of the fox wasn’t really reassuring.

Sean however, typical of his character, treated the shady mammal with kindness and respect granting a significant tip for his help.

Once in the patrol car the smug tiger decided to finally address the argument by giving him the third degree.

“Soo you and my sister mhm?”

“I don’t know what are you talking about Sean”

“Oh?! Then it was another buffalo she was lip-locked with yesterday nigh?”

“Listen Sean...I”

“It’s okay Rookie, ma and pa approved...and if you ever need it, you have my blessing too”

“...”

“I can’t think of anyone I can trust more with my little sister, just promise me you are going to make her happy Austin”

“Sean...”

“Please Austin...”

“I promise”

“Good, but I want to be your best man at your wedding Rookie”

“WHAT?”

Sean laughed heartily and the buffalo had no idea that it would be the last time he’d heard the joyful sound “Look, that is the place, come along Rookie and let’s get to work but tonight we’ll have a long chat brother to future brother in law” he joked before opening the car door.

The address the fox provided was an old abandoned orphanage, a perfect place to hide something or someone, yet Sean suddenly got extremely suspicious because he whispered nervously “Stay behind me Rookie, I’ll go first okay?”they opened the door slowly and ventured inside cautiously, the house was empty, the old wooden floor creaked under their weight but...from this point on however his memory got a little...confused, he remember turning left and then Sean’s cry “AUSTIN DUCK”…

...then only darkness.

He woke up in a hospital room three days later, he was dazed, all his body hurt like hell, he looked around ignoring the sharp pain in his neck, but he was alone except for mama Ruth sitting in the chair next to his bed, he didn’t need explanation, her teary eyes were proof enough that Sean, his brother, was gone.

They were ambushed and Sean saved him with his life but Austin wasn’t grateful...not if the price was his brother’s life.

The days that followed were muddled, he just felt out of place, he shouldn’t be there, he shouldn’t be alive...Sean should have been in that bed not him...never him…

Time and space stopped existing...he stopped living...nothing matters anymore for him...not when his mates of the SWAT team came to visit him with their paws matted of blood telling him Sean was avenged… even if he couldn’t care less about the bastard fox’s destiny...or when he fought with all the doctors and his superiors to attend the funeral...Sean died to save his miserable life and he had no intention that a couple of broken bones and a concussion would have prevented him to accompany him on his last trip.

Still a part of him really died with his partner as he stood emotionless with the coffin on his shoulder, or when all of his colleagues one by one wearing the black band in mourning payed their respect to their deceased mate, or when his turn came, or when he completed the complicated ritual of the folding of the flag presenting it to his mother, or when she broke the tradition and hugged him crying all her sorrow in front of the crowd.

Austin just couldn’t...he was back to be a heartless robot, and in that moment, with the sobbing tigress in his arms, he took the most suffered and hard decision of his life, he had a promise to fulfill, he promised Sean he would have made Mimi happy, but he was a cop, always in danger and in order to keep his promise there’s only one thing he could do.

She never would have cried because of him...ever.

That night he broke every connection with her, he would never forget her desperate tears while she beg him to stay, that she didn’t mind, that she loved him, but he just turned around leaving the love of his life and another piece of his heart behind.

She left a week later accepting a job in Itaily but neither mama Ruth nor papa Richard blamed him for anything, yet another tragedy was just behind the corner because Richard Saber’s huge heart couldn’t bear the loss of his beloved son and died of a heart attack one month later the brave police officer.

Austin became through and through Ruth support, dividing his time between his job and his family, new partners came and go but he didn’t care for any of them, he accepted every kind of undercover and dangerous missions, he worked harder and stronger than anyone else, nothing seemed to be too much for him, he tired himself almost to death and when that wasn’t enough he worked out all night long, because he needed it, he needed to crush on his bunk in a dreamless sleep every fucking night.

He couldn’t afford to be weak and let his emotions take over his life, and thanks to all his dedication he got a real quick and brilliant career something Isaiah would have been proud of.

Years passed, made of days all perfectly alike...but you can ignore them just for a limited time...you can’t stop it, no matter how much you tried to...one day an unexpected call revolted his life once more.

Simone was back in Zootopia...and she was getting married.

Amos Chordata, Simone’s fiance, was a kind and tranquil male and it was obvious he cared a great deal for his ‘sister’ and despite the dull pain, Austin knew he did the right choice, Mimi seemed happy and that’s all what matters to him.

Due to the groom full schedule it was chosen a quick and simple ceremony, it all but take a couple of weeks to fix everything and before they know it was already the night before the wedding.

They all decided to go to sleep early but while he lay in his bed awake...he received a visit by an angel, he was so tired to fight it, tired to act as if she was nothing for him, tired to resist...so he didn’t.

For once he trow caution and rightness out of the window, they weren’t brother or sister, tigress or buffalo, prey and pred, as they got rid of clothes they became just Austin and Simone, it was a night of love, confessions and passion, no matter how hard he held her...it wasn’t enough.

No matter how many times they made love...it wasn’t enough.

No matter how many times they said ‘I love you’...it wasn’t enough.

When morning comes she was still in his arms, they never say a word, she looked at him with her deep amber eyes waiting for something...anything from him, and he knew, he knew he had the power to stop all that farce of engagement, that HE can be the one to make her happy forever.

All he had to do was talk...but what he said wasn’t what his heart wanted.

Simone didn’t protested, she just collected her night gown and rushed into her room to get ready.

Austin took her father’s place that day, as the good brother everyone believed him to be, he walked her down the aisle of the little church where her parents get married many years ago to a very nervous Amos waiting eagerly for his bride, It was his hoof that gave her away forever, the rings that labeled them husband and wife were his wedding gift,

She left for Itaily that same night with her new husband directed to a new life in which he had no place.

Four months later he was promoted lieutenant and while he was at lunch with mama Ruth he had an important revelation, Simone was pregnant.

“ **She’s due anytime now...I’m so excited Austin, I can’t wait to meet my first grandkit”**

“ **It’s beautiful news mama, is...is Simone okay?”**

“ **Oh yes, she is so happy dear, she said she’s finally at ease”**

“ **I’m...so glad to hear that”**

“ **She needs my help now, more than ever, it’s never easy to take care for a newborn, especially if he’s the first”**

“ **He?”**

“ **Yes, he’s a male, the last scan confirmed it”**

“ **When did you leave?”**

“ **In two days dear”**

“ **You...you are not coming back mama, aren’t you?”**

“ **No sweetie I won’t, I can’t stay in that big house all by myself, I decided to sell it”**

“ **Sell it...but”**

“ **I don’t need a house to remember them Austin, I have all I need right here with me”**

“ **Do you need help mama?”**

“ **No dear, everything is already been taken care of, I have my ticket ready, and my real estate agent will look after the sale”**

“ **I see...I will miss you mama”**

“ **I will miss you too my son”**

A mother who lost her son and a young male who never met his mother, they hugged each other for as long as they could **“Thank you for letting me be part of your family”**

“ **You’ll always be part of it dear...always”** she said taking off the black band he still wear **“You mourned enough Austin, it’s time to move on, they...they wouldn’t want that for you”**

“ **Mama...”**

“ **And another thing...I don’t want you there the day of my departure, there have been so many tears already sweetie”**

He let her go **“Goodbye mama Ruth”**

“ **Stay safe dear”**

“ **Mama...how...how they are going to call him?”**

“ **Simone wants to call him after his father”**

“ **That’s a very good name”**

“ **Yes I thought that too...Austin listen, love will always fine a way, even if you do anything to prevent it. One day it will come back to you”** she said before leaving.

They never see each other again, she died pacifically 10 years later surrounded by her small family, and without her he lost every contact with Simone too, but knowing she was happy was all that it really matters.

Bogo wasn’t really disappointed of his life, he had a nice apartment, a whole family of good guys...and girls to guide and protect and a bunch of ‘special friends’ whenever he needs them.

Though, he had to admit that, the rare times he found himself alone in his quiet cold house, when neither the tiredness of his job nor his hard work out weren’t enough to make him fall asleep, he thought of how everything would have it been if he choose another path.

What it would be like to have a loving wife waiting for him every night? To feel her close to him talking about their respective day, or holding his calves in his arms, a son, maybe even a daughter to defend from persistent suitors and one day walking with her towards his future son in law kissing her forehead in joy and sorrow.

He would ever know any of those.

A loud knock at the door brought him back to the present, he quickly stored away all his precious memories in the old box and put everything in the drawer again, reverting once more to the stern serious chef everybody knew and needed.

“Come in”

“Good evening Chief” Delgato saluted politely before closing the door two files holder of different colors under his arm

“Ah Delgato, reporting already?” Bogo gestured for him to sit down.

“Yes Chief, but I don’t have much to show you” he said professionally offering him the green holder “We found some fingerprints on the muzzle but we have no match. The mammals who did that to the young Tailsson seemed to be uncensored”

“Mhm, what about the other assignment?”

The big lion officer sighed placing the yellow case on the table and opening it scattering neatly its content “Well chief, I don’t know what you’ve hoped to discover about Wooder but I don’t think it was...this” he started reading “Big grants to churches, convents, homeless shelters and so on, member of the Ranger Scouts since he was 11 now senior member and counselor, respected member of high society, member of the country club and golf club, impeccable career in the social services, no complaints, no lawsuits, no tickets, not even for excessive speeding, he run twice for mayor and he’s trying for a third time, his wife his head nurse of gynecologist and obstetrics department in Zootopia central hospital...I swear Chief I almost barfed rainbows while sorting all of these information...I can continue but unless they are raising unicorns and it’s illegal we have nothing on him”

“No need officer, I think it’s enough” he murmured thoughtfully.

“If I may Chief...what are we looking for exactly?”

“I’m not really sure myself” he admitted

“Sir we all agree that Wooder is the worst mammal alive but...”

“You are dismissed officer, let me know if you discover something new on that fingerprints”

“Certainly Chief” he saluted before leaving the buffalo alone.

Bogo twirled his chair towards the closed window scratching his chin, so apparently the little prick is untouchable, but if he had learned something in this job was that nothing is what it seems, perhaps even Shadow was blackmailed to trick him and Sean in that mortal trap...maybe he did it to save himself or someone he cared about...but if he can’t do anything as police Chief there are still other ways to act.

“You can’t always win, the most important thing is not lose” he smugly exclaimed pulling out his mobile phone and searching though his modest list of contacts.

He stopped at the name of Allison Thompson.

Allison was one of his ‘special friend’ a beautiful female and the most badass lawyer he’d ever met, she helped him a lot with many difficult cases and...other things.

Austin looked lustfully at her contact pic before pressing for a call wondering not for the first time if his attraction to her was somehow related to her incredible similarity to his favorite singer.

“My my if it’s not my amazing buffalo stallion” she whispered sensually answering his call after only two rings.

“Allison, how have you been?”

“So alone since our last time together Baboo, I missed you”

“Ahem, Ally please this is not a personal call, I need your help with a case”

“Oh?! You need my help?” the lawyer giggled low and sexy “I bet I’m already well acquainted with the thing you need my help with” she added maliciously.

Bogo huffed loosening up the collar of his ordinance shirt with his hoof “Allison I’m on duty now”

“Mhm I like when you are so professional Baboo”

“Allison” he scolded her with impatience

“Uff, you are a party-pooper Austin, very well, so...to what I owe your work related call then?”

“What do you say if I tell you I have a possible case of abuse of authority by social services?”

“WHAT? Why didn’t you just say that?” he heard her rummaging through the receiver “Tell me everything, and by everything I mean even how many times they sneeze”

“I must warn you, your prospect can’t pay your services Allison, you might want to consider doing it pro bono”

“Oh my god, this is music for my ears and it’s not even Christmas Yet. Start talking Chief Bogo. I’m ready”

“Gladly” Bogo said reclining satisfied on his chair preparing for a very very long call.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, this story has already been posted on ff. net but it's my first work.  
> Unortunately english it's not my first language so I apologize in advance for my bad grammar.  
> And as for updates I have the speed of a sloth, bit I swear I will finish it.  
> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
